Let's Go Again
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: After getting reborn as an 11 year old Harry Potter a gamer decides to set himself up for success, only to encounter a world filled with problems. Ghouls creatures heavily resistant to magic hunt down wizards every day. After day of success Petunia leaves Harry behind with a 13 year old baby sitter. She's a ghoul and Harry has to deal with her until Hogwarts. MA lemons OP Harry
1. Chapter 1

One moment, he was floating in the void and the next he was in a bar surrounded by people rushing to shake his hand. "Bless you Harry Potter." Said one of the drunks. Harry had shaken three dozen hands before he cleared his throat. He was Harry Potter, formerly Melchior Potter, and formerly Melchior Nimrod. This wasn't his dimension not even close. He'd ended up blowing up the planet to kill an evil from beyond the stars. When that didn't work, he took a dip in a nearby star and dragged it in.

"It's good to meet all of you." He said both loudly and clearly. "I only hope you give me such support when the next dark lord rises. Odds are we'll have another one in the next few decades." Hagrid left the bar and rushed back to him.

"Hey Harry, maybe we should get a move on picking up your school supplies." Hagrid suggested. Harry nodded his head and let Hagrid drag him off.

"You can't just talk about things like that Harry, people don't like it." Hagrid said in a hushed whisper. "How do you know about dark lords anyway Harry?" Harry smiled at the half giant.

"I found my mother's old school trunk in the attic. The trunk was filled with history books and my mother's notes. She had a lot to say about dark lords. I thought they were fantasy."

"Well they weren't fantasy, they were probably the truth. That doesn't mean people like being reminded of the truth." Hagrid muttered gruffly. Harry looked down to show he was sorry. He was feeling a change coming on. He should have had a game over after dying. He should have been back to lv1. That wasn't the case.

**Melchior Nimrod lv300**

**Alias: Harry James Potter **

**Race: Human **

**Classes: Wizard lv100 +700 INT +400 WIS, Knight lv100 +500STR, +500END, and +500DEX, Paladin lv100 +2000STR +2400END +2500WIS**

**Perks: You have 30 augment points to spend Augment points don't effect class perks. **

**Wizard **

**Wizard Core 10X mana regen **

**Magus – Science and magic are compatible +500%INT Gains x2 mana +2INT per wizard lv **

**Gifted – 100% faster spell learning speed **

**Enlightened – You see the world for what it is. +500% WIS Gains x 2 mana regen **

**Nascent Soul – Your soul has evolved x10 Mana, mana regen, and spell damage **

**Knight **

**Saber – Greatest knight anti magic skill +2STR +2END +2DEX per knight lv **

**Slayer –+1% more damage, loot, and xp for every hundred kills **

**Protected Land – When a land is declared protected x10 health and defense when defending it**

**Juggernaut - While in heavy armor you are unstoppable. X10 STR, END, and DEX**

**Obelisk – x10 HP and DEF while holding a position. **

**Obliterate – x10 STR (when fighting in protected land. X100 STR)**

**Paladin **

**Inquisitor - +2 STR +4END +5WIS per Paladin lv anti demon skills**

**Hero +3STR +5END +5WIS per Paladin lv Hero Skills **

**Titanic Will – Fortress Mind Buff constant and passive Psychic Aura **

**Glory Gold – Can wield Divine weapons +1 charisma per great enemy level when slain**

**Pride – A weakness and a blessing +500% paladin skill gains **

**Champion - +10STR +10END +10WIS per paladin lv, x10 health, health regen, mana, and mana regen. **

**HP 2,905,000(5120/min)**

**MP 73,000(584,000/min)**

**STR 2509 END 2905 DEX 512**

**INT 730 WIS 2920 CHA 4**

**LUK 100**

**Skills **

**Psychokinesis lv1(Novice) – The psychic power to affect the world around the user. Effect % = 1 x skill lv x INT **

**Psychic Abilities **

**Push and pull – Short Range, move an object at 100 x skill lv = newtons of force (300 newtons are around the force of a bullet) **

It hit him all at once the power. Harry knew the rules as Melchior he had lost. That's the way this thing works. It's how it worked before. Alucard wasn't here anymore, my AI was dumb again.

"Harry are you alright?" Hagrid asked.

"I'll be fine." Harry said and took a step forward. The cobblestone felt like stale crackers under his feet. He had to be careful not to break things on purpose.

A smile lit up his face. "This isn't even my final form." Harry said to himself.

"Pardon?" Hagrid asked.

"Never mind, so Gringotts are the goblins friendly?" Harry asked.

"No, they're rather mean and crafty not a good combination." As he approached the Gringotts bank the goblin guards started to twitch. They looked at him then Hagrid before settling on him.

"What do you want at Gringotts?" The guard demanded. Harry sighed and resisted the urge to fling the goblin across London.

"We're here for official Hogwarts business." Hagrid said. He looked down at the goblin with an irritated look.

Harry glared at the goblins. The second one of them made a move, he'd toss them through the air at supersonic speeds. One of the goblins glared back its needle like teeth formed into a cruel grin.

"We'll let you in but be warned Mr. Potter we'll be watching." Harry looked at the goblins and thought back to all the atrocities he'd committed against their species. Near the end the goblins had been wiped out as a species. They'd been convenient ritual ingredients back then. It was another time and he was another man.

Moments later we were on a cart traveling down deep beneath the earth. "Key please," The goblin Griphook asked. His hand shook, as he looked from Harry to Hagrid.

"Get on with it we don't have all day." Harry snapped and floated the key from Hagrid's pocket to the goblin. Harry heard the goblin swallow loudly. Finally, the door opened, and Harry felt underwhelmed.

"Is this all the gold my parents left me?" Harry asked.

"This is just your trust vault it refills each year." Harry nodded.

"Then, it's best that I clean it out, so it can refill." Harry said with an edge in his voice.

"We are willing to allow you to move your gold to a private vault for a small convenience fee of 5% or 5 gallons whichever is less." Harry pointed his finger at the pile of gold and lifted it. The gold floated up and into a hole in space leading to his inventory. He left 5 gallons out.

"Is there a vault nearby, I'd like to add some of my private gold supply to the new vault." Griphook looked as if his heart had stopped.

"Um, Harry how are you doing that? It doesn't look like accidental magic. You don't have a wand yet." Hagrid asked. The large man looked confused but not terribly bothered.

"I didn't know it was magic. Things move when I want them to and I can store anything I can pick up." Harry said.

"I'll have your new vault ready for you shortly. Please be patient while I prepare a bag connected to your vault." Griphook said before running to the nearest goblin and giving orders.

"Uh, Harry I have some official Hogwarts business in another vault will you be alright here?" Harry smiled at the large man.

"Of course, Hagrid. Good luck they may be more difficult to deal with without me around." Hagrid chuckled.

"Yea you scare them; I can't imagine why." Hagrid said shaking his head.

"Maybe it's an inside joke. You said they were clever creatures." Hagrid nodded his head.

Once Hagrid left Harry was ushered to a new cart. They traveled down.

**King Grimsmith **

The vault doors opened showing a vast empty room. Hopefully, it would do for their esteemed guest. Harry Potter was a household name. Every youngling from wizard to sphinx cub knew his name. He was the beacon of hope a shining light for the future. Perhaps that was true, he was a shining light like a star. Harry could be just as helpful or as destructive. The Eleven-year-old boy's presence felt unbearably powerful. The guards reported they had to resist the urge to kneel in his presence.

The cart carrying Mr. Potter arrived on time revealing a creature wearing the flesh of a child. His eyes were so heavily charged with magic that they glowed green. When Griphook stepped from the cart the boy waited for the associate account manager to open the way for him. The boy refrained from touching anything. His every movement was carefully measured.

"Mr. Potter I'm Grimsmith the chairman of Gringotts Bank it is an honor." Harry turned his head and nodded.

Grimsmith froze feeling the boy's clearly powerful presence sweep over him. The boy approached the vault while Grimsmith found himself out of breath. As a goblin, he had to fight tooth and nail to reach the position of chairman. Grimsmith knew a fighter when he saw one.

"Thank you for your hospitality chairman Grimsmith." The wizard like many others spat on goblin etiquette.

"I've forgotten that goblins are sensitive to beings of great magic. Wizards and half giants don't seem to react to my presence. Does it have something to do with your heritage? Goblins are a subspecies of fairy like trolls." Grimsmith grit his teeth, it seemed the wizard new a thing or two about goblin etiquette after all.

"You're like all the other wizards arrogant. Just leave your gold in the vault and be on your way." Grimsmith said before Harry's green eyes settled on him.

"I'm quite a bit wealthier than I've let on. It happens when you've plundered an old Spanish galley or ten. I hope this measly vault is large enough." Harry said. Grimsmith felt as if he'd mounted a wild warg. If he let it throw him, he'd surely be eaten. The only thing to do was to ride it through.

"We can set aside another vault if you wish, for a fee. If you have enough gold to brag, then put it to use." Harry nodded.

Grimsmith took a chance to look at Griphook. The poor associate's manager looked terrified. Grimsmith didn't blame him. If this wizard was only a child and more powerful than any being that ever-stepped foot in Gringotts.

"If that is the price for doing business, then so be it. I hope my gold will be kept securely. This is the only way to use my gold for official means."

"Are you questioning our security?" Grimsmith asked in an angry voice. "For hundreds of years we've stopped every attempt at theft. This is a grand vault it's like is only used by Wizarding Britain's treasury." The boy nodded his head and approached the opened doors.

"I needed to be sure that this was the most secure vault Gringotts could offer. My gold is precious to me. It takes a long time to amass any fortune." A doorway of some sort opened in the air and gold poured out into the vault. Millions of gallons quickly covered the vault floor and continued to pile upon itself. Statues, artwork, and bars of gold joined the rest as the vault quickly filled with wealth.

"You need not worry; I will take responsibility for your vault as your private account manager." Grimsmith announced over the echo of the falling gold.

His banks power had just increased by a massive scale. It was like having the treasury of two wizarding Britain's or more. Even he couldn't calculate the shear wealth in the new vault. It boggled the mind, but it wasn't his job to ask how.

"Who may I see about marriage contracts?" Harry asked. It was every young lord's desire to have multiple wives, though Harry seemed to be a bit young for that.

**Harry **

After a swift cart ride back to the surface, he sat in a comfortable chair in Grimsmith's office. The place was covered in the occasional golden knickknack. A few moving pictures of young goblins covered the desk with other decorations.

"From what I could discover there are no outstanding marriage contracts between heir Potter and another house." Harry nodded and let his shoulders sink. The goblin was watching him like a hawk it was interesting.

"That's good, I was afraid, I'd have to spend gold to get out of a binding agreement made without my consent." The goblin snorted.

"With the gold you have such a price would be a pittance at best." Grimsmith said.

"That's true, but how many until I feel it. Rich men become paupers by spending their money unwisely." Harry said.

"Rich men remain rich when they don't spend money, but rarely do they become richer without investments. With the amount of gold, you have, you have options for investing. If you're brave enough." The goblin said.

"I'm eleven what do I know of investing?" Harry asked.

"Surely, along with your great wealth and power you possess a keen mind as well. We can't wait and let your gold remain static." The goblin said and took a sip of water.

"It was static before nothing has changed. What does an account manager do if not invest for their client?" Harry asked.

"We represent our clients right to keep gold. Under the treaty between wizard kind and the goblin nation, there is an ownership clause. A wizard may only possess gold if a goblin represents them. If you had no account manager, then any goblin in Gringotts and beyond could steal from you. Does that make sense?"

"Clever, am I limited to investments in the magical world or can I invest elsewhere. Could I build my own company? I have an idea for a new flying machine more convenient than a broom. Would it be possible to use my vast wealth to lobby the current the government? They have a habit of passing regulations harmful to the market share of broom companies." Harry asked.

"You've heard of the sanctions on magic carpets. It is a shame; they were vastly more impressive than brooms. The Union of Magical Flight happens to be made up of every broom manufactory in Great Britain. Many powerful lords own stock in their companies, and they would collect less dividends if the stock falls. If I throw down the gauntlet in your name what does the goblin nation gain? What do I your account manager gain from spending such a vast quantity of gold? The amount of gold in a manager's vault equals his status in Gringotts." The goblin asked with a feral grin.

"They control more than some stock in the broom companies don't they. I'm sure they have interest in the daily prophet, bookstores, and potion ingredients. If I poke the beehive, they'll hit me in every way they can. It would be easier if I could challenge them to a duel and kill them." Harry lamented.

"With your poking of the hive as you call them, you stand to lose with legal attacks as well as attacks of face. Simply killing your foes would be easier. The wizarding nobility have long since outlawed such a direct means of confrontation. That avenue of conquest has been shut legally. Gringotts cannot sanction an unofficial attack upon other clientele." Grimsmith said.

I would ask that you purchase a place of business and hire enchanters fresh from Hogwarts, a senior enchanter, and a muggleborn with a degree in engineering. I'd like you to hire a law firm immediately to prepare for any lawsuits that may come my way. They must be on my payroll full time." Harry said.

"You want to put more gold into circulation and strengthen your competitors. That isn't the best idea. How are you going to ensure your products get out to the people?" Grimsmith asked.

"That's easy, I'm Harry Potter the defeater of the dark lord and I'm the boy who lived. I'm quite literally a living legend. I couldn't ask for a better brand. I'll just have to show off a bit in school to ensure my peers know it." Harry said.

A clerk walked in and spoke in the goblin language. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, it seems your escort is demanding you leave with him." Harry nodded with frown on his face. This meeting had been enlightening and useful. It seemed honor duels were outlawed. He'd have to find another way to get rid of his competition legally.

"Thank you Chairman Grimsmith for your assistance." The goblin grinned and tossed him an empty sack. It hovered above Harry's hand before slowly falling. In his palm it had a slight heft.

"There is a 500galleon a day limit on the sack. If you need more gold you will need to return to Gringotts or issue them a writ of monetary transfer. Now get out of my office wizard." The goblins muttered.

"It's been a pleasure." Harry said and let the clerk escort him back to the main lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood outside an old wand shop. A child his age and her parents, left the wand shop. She waved a long stick around while skipping. Small motes of magic flashed, as her family passed him by. There was a light shining in the girl's blue eyes. That light held a sense of wonder that Harry had lost long ago. Her main of curly brown hair fluttered in the wind, as she vanished into the crowd. Harry stepped along her path and entered the shop. He shut his eyes and let the magic speak.

Light danced across his vision. Boxes rattled with his steps. Wands fought to free themselves from their binds and join him. He could hear the roaring of dragon, the neighing of unicorns, and the soft trill of phoenixes. Something stronger called to him. It remained hardier than the others, more ancient than the phoenix, and lonelier than all of them by half again. He thrust his hand forward and all the other voices quieted.

"Mr. Potter stop you don't know what you're doing. That wand isn't meant for you. It wasn't meant for anyone." Olivander shouted. Harry turned his head and nodded to the man.

A black wand surrounded with red crystalline cracks floated in the air. Waves of dark magic rolled off it as red lightning crackled scorching the floor. The wand hovered in the air; it dared Harry to approach it. Harry paused unsure.

"What materials did you use to make such a wand?" Harry asked. He only had an idea of the situation.

"It was an experiment. I inquired into the innerworkings of wand lore. Could I make something like the legendary elder wand? I assumed if the elder wand existed, it was possible to replicate such a powerful artefact. With that hypothesis in mind." He licked his dry cracked lips. Harry nodded for the man to continue.

"It wasn't meant to be wielded, it was placed under stasis charms. Building such a wand wasn't illegal it was merely frowned upon. I used wood from a blackened Yew. A cursed wood once used for blood sacrifice to a demon. Then I used a shard of bone kept in the Olivander family. It was said to be from the bone of a demon. I combined the ingredients using unholy rites. It shouldn't have reacted. It didn't react to the dark lord, it didn't react to Dumbledore, but it reacted to you." Olivander talked quickly when he was nervous.

"It reacted to me, because I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. His words shut Olivander up.

Harry approached the wand, with psychic power he shielded himself. A faint purple glow appeared around Harry, as he approached the wand. The two powers battled for dominance. The wand fought as an inexperienced force of evil and Harry fought with a powerful and controlled force of the mind. Harry slipped through the evil energies and grabbed ahold of the wand.

He felt his magics shoot through the wand, he raised his new ally high in the air. The tip of the wand glowed with a black unholy light, as motes of gold and darkness mixed together.

` "Are you sure it's what you want? That wand was made of evil it is powerful and almost impossible to control. It will be a struggle to use it for common spells. Light spells and healing may be beyond you. It isn't too late to change your mind." If a wand could snort his would have. Harry twirled it between his fingers. It felt right in his hand. Red lightning blasted from his wand nearly frying Olivander in the process.

"I've made my choice. Thank you for your help Mr. Olivander." Harry said. He placed 20 galleons on the desk before he left.

"Happy birthday Harry," Hagrid called out presenting him with a beautiful snowy owl. A genuine smile lit up his face upon seeing the owl.

He let his guard drop and opened the cage feeling the slight familiar bond between himself and Hedwig. It was a classic name and he'd not deprive her of it.

"Now, I'll take her to get registered Harry while you get some robes at the store over there." Harry nodded and gently gave Hedwig back to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, can you register her name as Hedwig. That'll make us the three Hs won't it Hagrid." Harry said with a chuckle.

"You know what it would wouldn't it. Harry, Hedwig, and Hagrid," Hagrid said with a chuckle.

Harry walked into the store. It was filled with various witch and wizard robes in different fashion. Harry couldn't quite keep his eyes off one with a life like red and gold gryphon on the chest and shoulders. It was flashy and ridiculous. It was just the thing for Harry Potter to wear.

"Hello dear, I see my apprentices work has caught your eye. I'm afraid it's a bit expensive. Could I interest you in some school robes?" Harry let out a sigh.

Madam Malcom had seen his poor muggle clothing and assumed him poor. Then again at 100 galleons the golden lion prince robes were ridiculously expensive. The fact that they were made from premium materials and had self-cleaning charms built in didn't hurt.

"I'd like three of them in my size. Tell your apprentice to continue with his work." Harry placed 300 galleons on her desk. "I'd also like a set of school robes used ones if you have them." Harry said.

She opened her mouth then shut it. She stared him in the eyes for a minute.

"You're Harry Potter, do you really want three sets of those robes. We have more refined robes in stock. I could make something custom for you." Harry shook his head.

The gaudy gold and crimson robes were what he needed to shape his brand. Gryffindor was the house of the light. So, he would wrap himself up in the light's image. Even if he ended up in another house.

"Wearing griffin covered robes doesn't get you into the house you want Mr. Potter." Madam Malcom said.

"It won't but it will distract people from the scar on my head." Harry said. Once again, she opened her mouth and shut it.

"Alright go and stand in the back with Mr. Malfoy. I'll begin fitting you soon." Harry walked back and waited. A small blonde hair boy was already waiting.

"Hey, are you going to Hogwarts as well, I'm Draco Malfoy." Harry looked at him and nodded his head.

"Father wanted me to go to Brunstrum in Romania, but mother wouldn't have it." Harry nodded his head.

"What house are you going for, I'm aiming for Slytherin?" Draco said.

"My name is Harry Potter; I'm aiming for Gryffindor." Harry replied coolly.

The boy's expression soured. Well let me tell you now Potter there are some families that are better than others." Harry snorted.

"Your family is bound to another, so don't talk to me about alliances. You have no power to make them." Harry angrily retorted. Draco had the good grace to blush at Harry's words.

"My father was let off; he was under the imperius curse." Draco said.

"If you want an alliance in the future, then let's hope your father doesn't prove weak willed again." Harry said. Draco frowned then shook his head.

"You aren't like you are in the books. I read up on you Potter. I've read about your adventures until now. In the books you slay dragons, defeated giants, and rescued pure blood girls from ghouls. In the books you're all good and morale. What changed you?" Harry was left speechless. Then he spontaneously burst out laughing. His voice echoed throughout the shop.

"Bloody hell Draco, I needed a good laugh. Yea, I've killed my share of dragons, giants, and ghouls. I was born the dark lords equal. Do you know how powerful that makes me now eleven years after his blunder?"

"How did he die? You know even though you were baby don't you Potter. Even my father doesn't know. Tell me, how are you better than him?" Draco demanded, just as Madam Malcom walked in.

"I'll finish with this Draco. It wasn't my win; it was his loss. He had all the cards and every chance to secure victory. It was his to lose and he tripped at the finish line." Draco nodded his head.

After nearly an hour of waiting, Harry made his way to a mirror to see himself in his Gryffindor robe. It was golden, crimson, and full of splendor. It made him look like a young prince to a terrifyingly wealthy king. He twirled his wand and felt it approve of his wardrobe. Harry made a few poses wand in hand and practiced a glare.

"You look like a ponce." Draco said. Harry turned and nodded.

"That's the idea, it's my costume after all." Harry said and looked over at Draco. "Do you notice my scar?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head.

"Then my robes are doing their job beautifully." Harry said and twirled his wand, it vibrated in his hand. It was almost like the wand was purring.

"Draco it's time to go, who is your friend?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Harry let his wand twirl around his fingers then float to his offhand and repeated the process.

"Mum, this is my new friend Harry Potter. We've spent the last few hours talking. He purchased those robes, so our peers don't look at his scar." Draco said.

"I see well I can't say I'd approve, but I didn't think to look your head. You have an interesting sense of taste Mr. Potter." Mrs. Malfoy said with a small sad smile. "My cousin Sirius would approve he and your father were great friends." She said before taking Draco away.

"Hey Draco, my Owl address is number 4 private drive." He called out. Draco looked back before nodding.

Suddenly, red flashes shot up in the air and screaming started. He turned to Draco and Narcissa. "Get inside the shop and lock the doors. I'm going to go check out the situation. Red light means help right?" Harry asked.

Before they said anything, he was off. His right foot crushed the cobblestone street beneath as he lifted off the ground in a single leap. He mingled among the red lights as he spied upon the scene below. His arms cross as he took in the situation.

Blood was everywhere. Ten ghouls ripped apart the brave red robed aurors, as the aurors fought desperately against the monsters. The ghouls wore masks and purple robes to disguise their appearance. Red lights from stunners and eventual heavy curses lit up the street as the aurors fought a losing battle. Some of the ghouls were retreating with adult wizards and witches in their arms. It was a bloody scene and it was about to get bloodier.

Harry landed on one of the ghouls smashing him to the ground. To the nearest ghoul, he raised a finger sending the ghoul flying into the air at supersonic speeds. Crystals, shot at him at incredible speeds, only to be broken against his psychic aura.

His foot smashed through the head of the ghoul he stood upon. The cobblestone erupted into a crater where his foot touched. Stones shot up as he aimed. There were more ghouls, some had managed to make their way down an alley with their prey in tow. With a glance, he could tell the magicals in their arms were already dead. They hadn't killed any children, so he let them go. Instead he fired the shards of rock at the ghouls fighting the aurors. Sonic booms shattered the glass around them as the rocks peppered the retreating ghouls their skin wasn't broken. Their bones were another story.

"Behold witches and wizards you are saved. I Harry Potter have come to end your suffering under these monsters." Harry announced.

He caught up to the retreating ghouls and pointed his wand at them. His psychic power and the wand's demonic magic mixed together into a powerful severing curse. He drew a line with his wand slicing through the ghouls. Their blood soaked the streets as the aurors recovered from their shock.

Harry quickly got into one of his favorite poses as a camera snapped on him. This was it; he was in the spotlight. It was time to shill for his up and coming company. But he couldn't do it. His back was sweating, and the people's eyes were on him.

Quickly Harry placed a smile over his face and took a breath. "Being brave is hard in the face of dangerous beasts. Even for someone as mighty as I, there is still a risk. Brooms are hard to keep on your person especially in streets as safe as diagon alley. That's why I'm building a company Potter Inc. I will use the latest enchantments to craft a handy, affordable, and safe device for quick and easy flight. This device will be hands free comfortably worn on all occasions. You will see them in stores soon." Harry said. The reporter blinked as his auto quill finished taking notes.

"That's great Mr. Potter, but can you tell us how you are so powerful. Who trained you?" The reporter asked. Harry nodded.

"You want answers? Have you ever heard of the levitation charm? It's the only spell I know." Harry said. The reporter blinked.

"But that's impossible the levitation charm can't do what you did." The reporter argued.

"It's simple. When you have a hammer treat every problem as a nail. When you have a levitation, charm treat everything as if it must float. If necessarily make it float faster. Sometimes things need to float down or up at incredible speeds." Harry said. "Now I must be off, even I must do my own Hogwarts shopping." Harry said.

He found Hagrid quickly enough. His face felt red from his public appearance. He needed a speech writer. Grimsmith might know someone good and able to work on the fly. Harry had no intention of going back into the limelight until he was ready.

"Harry, dear Merlin are you ok?" Hagrid asked. Harry nodded his head.

"I'm alright, I just had to beat up some ghouls." Harry said with a shrug. Hagrid blinked.

"That's not something to joke about Harry." Hagrid said. Harry shook his head.

"You'll see it in the paper. I think I have everything." Harry said looking over his supplies. Hagrid had done most of the shopping for him. Harry wished he could do something for Hagrid in return.

"Hagrid if you could have anything what would it be?" Harry asked.

"I'd want a dragon." Hagrid said.

"I wish I had one too." Harry chuckled. Hedwig hooted in protest. "Your amazing girl as good if not better than a hundred-ton fire breathing lizard." Harry said with a chuckle. "But Hagrid what kind is your favorite?" Harry asked.

"I'm quite partial to the Norwegian Ridgeback. I love their black scales and they have a generous temperament. Their known to share their kills with less fortunate dragons. They're gracious creatures, they are." Hagrid said.

They parted ways leaving Harry to walk back to number four with his stuff. Down the streets he walked with every nosey neighbor watching him like a hawk. It was night when he returned. A note was on the door from the Dursleys.

**Dear Freak**

**We've gone on vacation without you. But don't get hopeful we've managed to purchase the services of a babysitter to watch you. She's normal, so if you do anything freakish, you'll be expelled from that school of yours. Do your chores until you leave for that school or don't bother coming back. **

**Your Aunt**

**Petunia Dursley **

He opened the door with a sigh. "Hello, the note said you're here to watch me. My name is Harry Potter." Harry muttered.

On the couch was a girl with Asian features with hair dyed blond. She raised an eyebrow at the owl in its cage.

"Hey, my name is Maya Lee, I'm here to make sure you don't burn the house down. Just put your school supplies away and I'll make you dinner." She said with a bored voice. The wind blew behind him and her cheeks lit up. She sniffed the air before losing her eyes.

"Hurry up and go upstairs. I need to close the door to keep the air cool. Without wasting power, Mr. Dursley's orders." Maya grunted her voice growing husky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimsmith**

Wizards moved about scattered like headless chickens taking pictures and documenting the magical energy left behind from Mr. Potter's feat. The worst of the bunch were the unspeakables. Unlike the aurors the unspeakables were beholden only to the grants provided by the Ministry. They dashed across the scene collecting data with ferocity and purpose.

The area was blocked off by aurors. Blood still dripped across the street. It was a satisfying spectacle to Grimsmith's eyes. He'd worried that he'd misjudged Mr. Potter's power. The boy hadn't acted violent because he didn't need to. The boy was clearly confident in his power and his ability to project it. The ghouls had merely been a means for Mr. Potter to make his grand entrance. They were victims to Mr. Potter's desire to show himself to the wizards.

"I've never seen such destruction from a wizard. They haven't repeated such feats since the gods." Skullcrunch said. Grimsmith had invited two of his fellow chairmen to his bank. He wanted them here to see who's vault he managed.

One of the unspeakables pulled a clay mold from the ground. Mr. Potter's footprint was clearly visible for them all to see.

"He's only eleven." Teethgnash said in a quiet voice. "This boy will grow beyond the wizards soon. Do you think they will attempt to bind him?"

"I've already purchased the services of a lawfirm and they've taken to their task of lobbying. They can be used to protect Mr. Potter interests." Grimsmith said.

"You're terrified of him, an eleven-year-old boy." Skullcrunch said.

"No, I'm not. If this was turned on us, I would be terrified. Mr. Potter has shown remarkable restraint. He allowed us to open doors and pull out his seats to ensure he doesn't destroy us by mistake." Grimsmith said.

"So, he doesn't want to cause undo harm, but earn his ire and he'll paint the streets with your blood. He's like a god of old, though less of a dick than the Olympians." Teethgnash said.

"He hasn't hit puberty yet. Humans can get quite wild. I've heard tales of his father. I can't imagine such a man with that power." Grimsmith said.

**Harry**

Books of all kinds littered his floor as he organized them on his newly constructed bookshelf. He had Maya go to the local hardware store and purchase the wood he needed. With the force behind a finger he could drive the nails into the wood. Harry sanded the rough boards with his hands alone and painted the wood a dark oak color. He'd added a few vanishes to give the shelf a mirrored finish before adding his new collection. Then there was the fan mail.

Harry had given the entire bottom of the shelf for his fan mail. It was full. Owls continued to come sending him letters of thanks from various witches and wizards.

Then there was the hate mail. He'd opened a few howlers and had to contain them in a psychic bubble. The people wanted to know why he hadn't acted sooner. This wasn't the first ghoul attack; it was the first one in Diagon Alley.

With every good dead there was a downside. By standing in the limelight and showing his superiority, Harry Potter was under public scrutiny. He showed his power and now the wizarding world questioned him. That's why he was here in number four private drive. He'd rather build furniture than answer letters. He'd struck while the iron was hot, it wasn't yet time to strike again.

"Harry dinner is ready. Stop playing with your wood and get out here." Maya yelled. It had been three days since his return.

He made his way downstairs, to see Maya eating another meat pate. Apparently, she was on a low carb diet. When she wasn't eating, she wore a face mask.

"You don't sound sick and your nose isn't running." Harry said. As he sat down to eat. She took a bite, then shrugged her shoulders.

"That doesn't mean I'm not sick or that you can't get what I have. I'm looking out for you, so don't question me." Harry's lips twitched upward.

"Are you well enough to play cards with me?" She snorted.

"Yea we can play Harry. Just eat your food and leave me alone for a minute." He nodded and quickly ate the mac and cheese with biscuits.

Once finished, he washed the dishes and cleared the table. Most of his actions were done with low key psychic power.

"Let's play strip poker." Harry said.

"Why do you know what that is you're eleven?" Maya asked.

"That wasn't a no. I'll deal since your hands are full." The cards flowed from his hands as if by magic. They flew from one hand to the next as he shuffled and dealt. "We're playing five cards draw and jokers are wild."

"I'm going to grab some clothes from my gym bag." Maya said. She donned five shirts and a dozen stretchy socks. He dealt the cards in quick succession.

His mind was weird, he'd already counted the cards and could guess by his shuffling which cards went out. With a glance he knew what cards she had and in what order she held them. Harry could guess what she would give up and knew what she would get.

"I'll swap out two cards." Maya said. The full house she was hoping for wasn't coming. She was left with three of a kind. He had a straight and didn't bother changing hands.

Layer after layer, his baby sitter removed her clothing. Harry had only taken off a sock.

"You have to be cheating, but I can't figure out how." Maya said, as she put up three cards and came up one short of a royal straight flush.

"Do you want to know how?" Harry asked her. "Pair of twos take off the blouse." Harry said.

"Go ahead and tell me, I've had twenty-four socks and five shirts to figure it out." Maya said.

"I'm counting the cards." Harry said.

"How I've shuffled them behind my back several times?" She asked.

"I can guess by the movement of your shoulders how you shuffle cards. The sad thing is, I'm trying not to cheat but it's obvious to me." Harry said.

Maya frowned then cut the deck. "Alright, I'm going to draw five cards tell me what they are." She said.

"Ace of hearts, jack of clover, two of hearts, Queen of spades, and king of diamonds congratulations you have a straight." Harry drew five cards from the deck and put one back. Before placing his cards on the table. "Full house the trainers are next." Harry said. She took off her shorts with a frown.

"You should go on tour and become a professional. Your poker face isn't bad." Maya complimented.

"You don't seem mad that I'm cheating." Harry said. They went through another hand and she took her bra off. Harry's eyes zeroed in on the first pair of breasts he'd seen in this life.

"Are they what you imagined they'd look like?" She asked.

"Amazing!" Harry said. As he saved Maya's chest to memory. Her skin was pale behind the bra and her nipples were black cherry red. He might have been pushing his luck, but she shuffled the cards again.

"Oh, you're looking to strip me completely. Alright one more hand. This is the last one. If you don't win you won't ever see what's beneath my panties." She took off her face mask and smiled. Her chest swelled as she took a deep breath. He could see her cheeks blush and drool appear on the side of her lips.

She stood up showing off a pair of pink panties set upon her creamed coffee colored skin. He dealt the hands knowing she wouldn't get more than a pair no matter what she drew. He had a straight and settled on it.

Just as he handed her the cards she requested, and they showed their hands, they heard a loud banging sound. "Sorry Harry, it looks like you lose no matter what." She said and quickly put her bra back and got dressed.

"I'll answer the door." Harry muttered.

"Cheer up you saw my boobies be happy." Maya whispered to him.

Harry opened the door to see two men wearing white coats and carrying silver brief cases. They held badges in their hands. He'd seen them on the news. They were the British CCG. Harry took a breath calming his nerves.

"Good evening gentlemen what brings the CCG to my door?" Harry asked. His foot was already tapping in impatience.

"We are investigation agents Huntington and Smit. We've received some shocking reports. Three locals have gone missing and one Maya Chang happened to be in the area during their disappearance. Her cellphone pinged off these three towers." Agent Smit said holding up a map. "She is on file as your baby sitter. Is she in the house?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Unless you have warrant for a search and seizure then leave the premises." Harry said curtly.

"My boy, you might trust her, but she might be a ghoul. What will you do if she is? Let us in so we can check." Agent Huntington said. Harry couldn't care less. He was more concerned about seeing her without panties. He took out a pen and wrote down their badge numbers.

"I'm preparing to go to my boarding school in Scotland until next summer. You can check the house for whatever when I'm gone." Harry said.

"Aren't you concerned about who the three victims are? If she's who I think she is then you're next. The Dursley's are missing. If you don't let us in, I don't we'll see you again. Let us save you boy." Agent Smit yelled.

"If only I were so lucky. No, my relatives are very much alive, or my aunt is. She even left me a note before they left for parts unknown. Their hiding from my father's side of the family, they have a scary legal team. Did you know my aunt was paid to take care of me, but I've been living in the cupboard under the stairs my whole life? Only when my father's former bodyguard Hagrid came to visit did they give me a proper bedroom. Oh, and Mr. Dursley is in the possession of an illegal fire arm. Do with that what you will." Harry said.

"Unfortunately, we aren't hired to protect the public from solicitors. I'm guessing we can expect legal action for this visit." Harry thought about it.

"No but I like to keep notes on anything out of the ordinary that happens. It would be like the Dursley's to vanish and give a tip off to the CCG in hopes that I'd die in a raid." Harry said.

"We'll be going now have a nice day." Agent Smit said. Harry shut the door behind them before making his way back to the kitchen.

Maya made her way down the stairs. She locked the door before taking off her medical mask. She stood just in front of the cupboard. She opened the door to see a small cot, spider webs covering the inside, and a blanket once used to protect a baby from a cold October night.

"Your scent is all over this room. I wish I had killed the Dursleys. I prefer leaner meat in my diet. I don't like more than 25% body fat. You seem to have less than 10%, so I've tried to fatten you up." Maya said.

"Is that what you do Maya. Do you find kids and fatten them up before eating them?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't like eating kids, I mean we're kids. If you want to continue this relationship, then don't ask me about my diet again Harry." Maya said. Harry rolled his shoulders.

"Don't bother killing my relatives. Do you know what I am?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"Killing my relatives will cause a lot of chaos. I'd probably end up killing most of the people they stuck me with. Some of them are worse than the Dursleys." Harry waved his hand calling the deck back to him. "Let's play 21."

**Dumbledore**

He watched the scene play out. All seemed lost until Harry appeared. After landing on the first ghoul he finished it with a brutal stomp. From that point the cobblestone exploded around his foot. Then he seemed to have used an over powered banishing charm, to blast the ghouls with cobblestone like a muggle shotgun. From that moment on he used his wand. Harry's wand was evil wand and an experiment from Olivander's youth. Severing curses unlike any he had seen before over powered the ghouls' natural magic resistance and diced them like tomatoes. From there the boy used the scene to his advantage but still managed to blunder. He clearly took a moment to come up with a name and settled for Potter Inc. This wasn't planned, rather it was a case of never letting a tragedy go without taking advantage of it.

Dumbledore saw a discrepancy in the assault. Harry clearly saw the ghouls escaping with the bodies of witches and wizards. Instead of attacking, he let them go. He didn't hate the ghouls and he didn't value the bodies of the fallen.

Harry was powerful, aloof, and he might not consider himself a wizard. With strength alone Harry shattered the cobblestone, with no knowledge of actual spell he killed ghouls, and it cost him nothing. Blood covered him from head to toe, the bodies of his foe littered the streets, and he let the retreating ghouls go. Harry didn't have any feelings on those situations. That or Dumbledore couldn't place his morality. The way he moved wasn't like a wizard. He attacked with deadly physical force and left his wand as an afterthought. His body was his primary weapon not his magic.

This wasn't a lonely child as Dumbledore expected. He had wanted a James Potter with the drive and upbringing of Lily Potter. If he had James status and looks and Lily's drive and intelligence he'd be a force to be reckoned with. This Harry is different. He's more powerful and he clearly has his own agenda. Add a proper education and he'd be the next merlin. He lacked the humble nature Dumbledore had hoped the Dursleys would drive into him.


	4. Chapter 4

On a night when the stars were right Harry flew. Before now, he could levitate and push things around. He had been too weak for true controlled flight. It wasn't until he trained his psychokinesis to the appropriate level that true flight became possible.

When psychokinesis reached intermediate levitation became active. When it reached lv50 or advanced, he could do the fun stuff. Intelligence increased by 50% and new abilities were unlocked flight, barrier, and mind drain became available. All lesser abilities became more powerful.

He flew hurtling upward at insane speeds toward the night sky and the stars above. Harry hovered in low orbit among the satellites that covered the globe. The stars were almost in reach. Standing above the Earth made him feel free and unbound to the world below. It was his dream to fly through the infinite void and find other worlds. He could go now and never look back, but he wouldn't.

He'd died to keep the earth safe from a cosmic threat before. Could he be certain that another foe wasn't out there waiting for his diligence to lapse?

Harry knew he was the strongest thing on the planet. With his immense power came a responsibility to the earth. There was no chance he'd allow another eldritch horror to settle in on his home world. Perhaps, it was his love for the earth that drove this feeling of responsibility. It wasn't like he could take the world with him.

He took the scenic route back home following the planet's rotation before sneaking back through his window. Maya rolled over in his bed glaring at him with her kagugan.

"What possessed you to take a flight at two in the morning?" Maya asked.

"I'll admit it, I'm a burden on you and don't deserve your delicate treatment." His grin sparkled in the pitch-black room. "To be fair you lost the game of 52 pickup. Those ghoul reflexes can't compete with levitation."

She let out a yawn blinking slowly. "To be fair, I lost on purpose, so I could chew on you all night." Harry rubbed at his shoulder.

"Is that why my shoulder is wet every morning?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said with absolute confidence.

"Well then move over, I plan to sleep until noon." Harry said. She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder as he let himself drift off. All the while, he was mindful of the slight nipping at his shoulder. He was as relaxed as he was physically capable of being when she spoke again.

"I knew one of the ghouls you killed. I also know you let some go." Maya said. His heart clenched at the sudden change.

"Do you hate me for what I did?" He asked her.

"No, they were psychopaths they attacked because there were children there. If they couldn't get an adult, they would have dragged off a child or two." Maya said. "I just wanted to point out how weird you are. Are you sure you're a wizard?" She asked.

"I'm a wizard, a very powerful and dangerous wizard." He said with his eyes closed. She moved atop his chest a bit at his throat and face.

"It's like trying to bite through flexible steel." She muttered. "You can't be human with skin like that. Even ghoul skin isn't that tough and flexible." Harry nodded at her words.

"I'm a very, very powerful wizard." Harry provided. She continued to cover him in drool as she bit at him repeatedly.

"Why do ghouls target wizards? Are they easier targets than normal humans?" Harry asked. She stopped her insanity at his question.

"A single wizard corpse keeps four ghouls fed for a year. A single wizard is worth 48 human lives." Harry shook his head.

"Naturally one magical is born in ten thousand. I don't think your math is right. Speaking of birth what happens when a wizard and ghoul hook up." Harry asked her.

"No survivors," she said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, most magicals don't last long around ghouls. Your scent and flavor are maddening. If you were normal, I'd have devoured you by now." Harry shook his head.

"It's not like it matters. I'd snap you in half if we had sex. I can't control my strength well enough yet." Harry muttered.

He reached out to latch the window only to snap the plastic off. A quick repairo put it back together. He'd snapped and repaired his doorknob at least as many times as he'd entered his room. He'd also broken her ribs a few times while caressing her.

"You're getting better at controlling your strength. It's better that you practiced with me instead of some poor witch. Blood would be everywhere." Maya said with her mouthwatering.

Slowly, he placed a hand on her chest and rubbed along her ribs. She closed her eyes as his fingers traced her ribs before moving up to her breasts. He stopped there moments before he reached them.

"Go on if you don't, you'll regret it." She said with a familiar husky voice.

His fingers swept up tearing her bra to pieces before he paused again before gripping her breasts. Slowly, his thumbs worked her nipples and brought them to firmness. Just as he started to get into it and he could feel the fire of passion flowing through his veins, he stopped himself.

"You aren't done. Use your tongue and mouth." She said. "But be gentle my skin is tender." Maya teased.

"I'm always scared to touch you. Your skin is so soft and delicate. The slightest friction could damage you." Harry said as he nuzzled her breast and huffed a breath on her hardening nipples.

"Bullets bounce off my chest and knives snap, and you call me delicate." He snatched a nipple in his mouth and felt his face heat up.

She was delicate and tender to his touch, he couldn't allow himself to bite too hard. He felt her gasp and he tasted the slight copper of blood. He'd bitten her too hard again. Her hand made its way atop his head.

"Keep going, I've already healed." Maya said.

She laid there, as he plundered her chest. She squirmed underneath him, it wasn't always from pain.

"I'm going to give you a special present. You aren't allowed to move." Maya said.

Their bed was in tatters. He'd crushed the frame to dust. Long gashes covered the floor where his hands searched for something to grip. The bed was split in two from restraining his hips. He waved his wand to repair the ruined bed and floor, but the essence of ghoul blocked out such a weak spell. Even a ghoul's sweat was magic resistant.

Harry let out a sigh and made a list for Maya when she went to lows.

Days passed and the time to board the Hogwarts Express had arrived. He'd traded letters with Grimsmith and managed to purchase a home for Maya and her family. That was something to get used to. She had an older brother, two older sisters, and three younger sisters. He'd purchased for her a large house though it wasn't magical.

"Alright, do you have all your clothes?" Harry nodded in the affirmative.

Maya had taken it upon herself to ensure he was ready. She's ironed his suit this morning getting up from their new bed. She made him a bento and discreetly left a message for him in his lunch box.

They'd only been together for a few weeks, but it felt like longer. Everything was coming together nicely, then a car pulled into the driveway.

"My garden what has that freak done to you?" Petunia shrieked. A smile stretched across Harry's face.

Harry thought about just locking the doors and adding anti muggle wards to the property. He knew Grimsmith could have a team of warders here in less than 15 minutes. Most likely they'd demand his wand or something equally stupid. A simple buzz from his wand told him exactly what it thought that.

If they touched his wand, it would fry them. Not that they'd get the chance. He looked over at Maya. Her eyes were red with black sclera. She clearly wasn't thinking of talking. How much money did they owe her? Didn't most baby sitters make around 20 an hour or something like that. That was probably like 16 quid an hour. They've been together for 28 days and 12hours in five minutes. They owed nearly 11,000 quid.

"Pet for all we know our problems could all be over. Let's go in and see what the house looks like. Hopefully Maya didn't leave too much of a mess." Vernon Dursley said.

"They knew I was a ghoul used me to kill you and in case that didn't work tipped off the CCG. Harry how did you know?" Maya asked. Harry shook his head.

"I didn't it was just a very accurate guess. We can't go to either the muggle or magical courts without revealing your identity. Well we need to get rid of the evidence anyway. We can't have them exposing our sex life to the papers."

Harry locked all the front door locks to buy time. Then he went to the gas stove and turned them all on full blast. He placed all their stuff in his inventory. They left through the backdoor then he lit a match and tossed it in. The flames went up for a second then went out. Harry blinked.

"What just happened?" Maya asked.

"I forgot about the blood wards. Do you think we bleached upstairs enough?" He asked.

"Enough to cover up a gourmet's ball." She said. "Your sanding looked good and I doubt they'll question why there's a new bed. We don't have to blow up the house you lived in for the better part of a decade. I'll wait down the street. Why don't you say hello in your usual friendly way?" Harry nodded.

Sigh! "Fine, I'll talk to them. Be careful Maya the streets are dangerous."

She patted his face. "Believe me I know." Sigh! He walked inside and waited for them to enter.

Vernon was the first to see Harry in his new suit. "Don't you look like a spiffy freak. What are you looking to become the minister of freakishness? Where is the girl Maya or did she not show up? Can't expect one freak to take care of another it seems."

Harry raised an eyebrow. How should he react to this spectacle? He didn't really have much to say. Perhaps, he should do something fun.

"Dear Uncle, lady Maya is waiting outside to escort me to the train station. She of course wishes to give her condolences and hopes you had a wonderful vacation. Her bill will come through the mail." Harry said with his most cheerful voice.

"What of your chores my garden looks horrible? Everything including the weeds and grass are dead." Aunt Petunia demanded. Harry grinned cheerfully.

"Don't worry aunt Petunia I figured out your problem. Your too worried about what people think. So, I fixed your problem. Now you will always know exactly what they think. But don't worry, I made sure make my solution permanent. After I killed all your flowers and rare ornamental vines, I salted the earth to ensure nothing would grow again." His grin was wide enough to split reality.

His eyes narrow on Dudley. "You've always had a problem with boring toys right. Well I brought them all to life they feel, think, and unionized. Well you'll find out more about that."

"I knew it we should have never taken you in this was a mistake." Petunia said.

Vernon grabbed his arm and pulled. Harry didn't budge. It felt like a hot and sweaty breeze on his shoulder. Harry calmly placed his hand on Vernon's forearm and removed the hand gently. Vernon's face turned purple. Harry was certain no bones had broken but wasn't sure. He may have accidently pulled one of Vernon's muscles or dislocated a joint. Vernon clutched his arm in obvious pain. Harry shook his head at the situation.

"If you had only accidently hired Maya as a sitter, I would have understood. But then the CCG agents knocked on your door and didn't visit another neighbor. Perhaps, it was a coincidence. But when they continued to stake out the location there could be no mistake." Harry said. Then he snorted.

"Thank my mother and Dumbledore. If not for the blood wards protecting this place, I would have set the house on fire. You might want to turn off the gas stove." Harry said and turned his back on the Dursleys.

A blast rang out through the house. He felt red hot pellets tap him on the back before falling off. Harry turned around and felt a second blast hit his face. His glasses broke and fell away. The irritating glass came out of his eyes with psychokinesis. Harry sucked in a breath then sighed. He'd tried to be relatively nice. He hadn't directly harmed any of them.

He took a step forward and kicked Vernon in the knee. The limb split in two with a sound like snapped wet wood. Vernon fell Petunia screamed and Harry pulled a dish towel and wiped the blood off his leather shoe. He scraped what he hoped was mud from the bottom and tossed it Dudley. The boy looked at it dumbly.

"Go apply pressure to your father's leg with it, so Petunia can call an ambulance." Harry said with an eyeroll.

He made it outside feeling better than he'd felt in a long time about the Dursleys. Maya waited with Hedwig's cage listening to the scene. She put her medical mask back on.

"Ugh, you finally scrapped the dog crap off your shoe." Harry paused then shook his head. It was too late anyway.

Sirens were going off in the distance. Would they believe Harry kicked a full-grown man's leg in two? No, they would sooner believe Harry ran after the first blast and Vernon shot himself in the knee. Then he thought about the blood poisoning that would occur from the feces on the towel. It would take a while for the doctors to figure out the cause of the blood poisoning. That's if the ER wasn't already full. Did Vernon have the funds to bribe his way in? Did Harry want Vernon dead? He thought about it for a moment. No, he didn't.

"Maya is refusing to save someone the same as killing them? I have the power to save people does that mean I have to?" Harry asked.

She turned to him with a look of absolute conviction. "Don't save Vernon Dursley from his own actions." Her eyes softened a little. "Saving idiots from the fates they deserve will just weaken humanity. Besides he has a better chance than you had, if you were an average wizard." Harry nodded feeling better about his actions already.

They took a bus to the train station. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card with Maya's name on it. From his inventory, he pulled out a series of papers of identity including an RC test.

"Harry I'm a ghoul, my RC score is many times higher than that. Are some of these fixed, who is this doctor?" Maya asked.

"Dr. Brown is a muggleborn wizard who graduated at Hogwarts top of his class with newts in, well everything. The American equivalent of valedictorian, the system denied him entry into the healer practice, so he returned to the muggle word and got his PHD and he's a general surgeon. When I say general, I really mean he learned occlumency and became generally an expert in every field. I'm paying him a ton of galleons to be the potter family private physician and healer. I'm also sponsoring him for entry into the healer field. Grimsmith does most of the legwork, I just ask for people." Harry said with a smile.

"I'm registered as Maya Potter, we're apparently married. When did you propose, and when did I say yes. Memory charms aren't supposed to work on ghouls." Maya said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Our parents were apparently school friends and wanted their only son to marry their daughter of a similar age." Maya chuckled in amusement.

"This must be what it's like to be one of those billionaire ghouls."

Harry snorted. Even if all the gold in Gringotts ran dry, he could refill it three more times.

"So, if I have a hiccup just go to Dr. Brown and he'll fix me up for free." Harry shrugged.

It was coming out of his pocket but if she wanted to believe it's free all the power to her. He'd rather she was healthy even if it hurt him to lose each galleon. Harry kept telling himself it was startup money, he'd get it all back and then some.

They had arrived at the platform early enough to move through the barrier without making a fuss. The train was there crimson red in all its glory. He had a six-hour train ride to look forward to. They looked around to make sure no one was watching before kissing.

"When you come back we'll do all the human love and junk. I won't ask you not to love anyone else but don't forget about me. Write me and tell me about everything no matter how boring." Maya said.

"I will, and I'll see you at Christmas." Harry said.

His lips felt warm from her kiss. He pulled her to his chest and just as people arrived they parted. She returned to the muggle world and Harry found an empty compartment wait in.


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts had the best dungeons. That was a fact. The only place with dungeons better than Hogwarts were magical reserves, or places of mass death.

Different dungeons gave different bonuses. Hogwarts gave xp and magic skill bonuses. Places of mass death had unique enemies, bonus items, and gold drops.

In Hogwarts there was a dungeon for each house, a grand dungeon, a water dungeon in black lake, and several mystery dungeons in the forbidden forest.

Harry opened a series of screen he'd saved before. Each screen contained information about a class. Most classes were low level trash unworthy of notice. He'd only take them if he needed a small stat boost. Bard for instance had high charisma and luck bonuses for each level. It was an excellent class, but he didn't want it. When something felt as if it rubbed against his nature, Harry stood clear of it. His wealth, relationship with Maya, and his public speech had increased his charisma.

**CHA 150**

With something like bard, he could increase his charisma much farther. The priest, cult leader, and thought leader classes would also increase his charisma. Killing high level enemies could do the same.

Then there were the classes he wanted. Three classes appeared on a screen in front of him.

**Tier 3 Mystic Knight +15STR +15DEX +15INT – A class designed to shatter defenses and slay the foe with quick over powering attacks. A surgeon with the blade and spell. Perks – Blade Surgeon, Mage Sniper, Precision Magus, and Spell Blade. Skill – Mana Blitz**

**Tier 3 Dark Paladin +15STR +15END +15WIS – The shadow of the paladin class. Perks – Possess Demon, Angel Slayer, Dark Infused, and Demon's Rite. Item Demon summon ritual card – Summon a demon from one of the 7 plans. Demons are ranked from 1star to 5star. Caster's mana determines demon's power.**

**Tier 4 Crusader +30STR +30END +40WIS – A Veteran paladin destined for war. Prerequisite Paladin reached. Required tier 3 class mage or fighter class at max lv. Perks and skills blocked**

There were two tier 2 classes after wizard the Sorcerer and the Sky wizard. Thanks to the wizard class he could see the Astral Wizard class on tier 3. That class came with the meteor spell.

He selected the dark paladin class and felt new powers become possible.

**Possess Demon – You gain the psychic ability Dominate: When a demon is possessed by this skill they will fight for you. +5INT +5WIS per dark paladin lv**

**Angel Slayer – Angels fall to your blade. Unlocks anti light psychic ability: Singularity**

**Dark Infused – Essence of the dark flows through your body. Demonic and dark weapons feel a kinship with you. Skill unlocked: Dark Arms**

**Demon Rite – By binding a demon to yourself or dominating one you can gain a single demonic skill or ability per demon. +5INT + 5WIS per dark paladin lv.**

Unlike with tier 2 and below, he didn't get a random assortment of perks. He gained all four. Just as he closed the tabs on his screen his door opened. A red head appeared with a rat and old robes.

"Blimey, you must be Harry Potter. I'm Ron Weasley, do you mind if I join you?" Harry opened his mouth to answer his affirmative when the boy charged in.

Harry shrugged his shoulder, he was going to say yes anyway. Then he remembered that rats peed everywhere they traveled.

"Please keep your rat in a cage Ron, I don't want Hedwig to get antsy." Harry said.

"Bloody hell she's a beauty." Hedwig preened at the attention.

"That she is and a very active predator."

He glanced at her and she hissed at the rat and reached halfheartedly with a talon. Ron jumped back clutching his rat.

"Yea, I don't think Scabbers wants to be lunch. Have you had her long?" Ron asked.

"Only a month now." He slipped his fingers through the cage for her to rub up against.

"Before or after the monsters attacked?" Ron asked.

"I just finished my fitting when I heard the screaming and saw the red lights. I received Hedwig as a birthday present a few hours before." Harry said.

"Mum and dad said you must have the largest magical core in history. The levitation spell shouldn't affect ghouls at all." Harry nodded.

"That's true, I'm ridiculously over powered. But you know what. Out of all the spells in our first-year books, I've used the repair charm more than anything. I keep breaking doorknobs." Harry grabbed the metal handle to their sliding door and pulled it off its hinges. Then he cast repairo on it.

"Want to see a spell my brothers taught me?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. Ron raised his wand just as the door opened. The same girl with curly brown hair stood in before them.

"Hey, I'm looking for a toad have you seen one. What are you doing?" The girl asked.

"I was about to do some magic. Want to see?" The girl huffed. Then her eyes zeroed in on Harry.

"You're Harry Potter, I've read all about your adventures. I thought they were just stories at first, so I didn't buy them but then the attack happened. I had to read them and know you. How can anyone be as brave and amazing as you?" Harry held out a hand to stop her.

"I'll let you in on a secret. Those books are fantasy. Physically and mentally, I can crush dragons, save princesses, and defeat sphinxes in games of riddles. Just think of them as historical fiction. I could have done those things, but I didn't." She opened her mouth and closed it before nodding.

"I'm Hermione Granger, could you continue what you were doing." She said with pink cheeks.

"Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ron yelled, and a yellow beam of light shot from his wand and hit Scabbers.

"Was that really a spell isn't it missing, Latin?" Hermione asked.

"Ron's spell itself may not be flawed. Nearly anything can happen to disrupt a spell. It could have been too wordy, he might have mispronounced a word, or he might have let a stray through distract him. Let's go through our transfiguration and charms text to see if we can find a reference to the spell." Harry suggested.

"I would love to research with you, but Nevil can't find his toad." Hermione said while biting her lower lip. Sigh! Harry stood up.

He held his wand out and it buzzed with understanding. Demonic wand and psychic wizard joined their wills together. There was no confusion they knew what they wanted. Harry said a single word.

"Toad," Harry called, and a large slimy frog zoomed through the halls only to hover above his wand. A tubby black-haired boy appeared.

"Treaver, thank you for finding him." Harry nodded and let the toad land in Nevil's hand.

"You must be Nevil, if you lose him again ask a sixth year to summon him." Harry said and nodded to Hermione. "Now that that's finished, we can have some fun." She took a seat and they pulled out their text books.

"Guys do we have to do this. I'm sure our teachers will go over the rules for spells." Ron whined.

"Ron, we have five hours left of this train ride. We can either have fun looking up obscure rules in our text or stare at the countryside." Hermione said.

"We could talk about Quidditch." Ron offered. "What's your favorite team." Harry looked over at a nervous Neville still in the door way.

"Hey Neville if you want to join us just take a seat and close the door?" Harry offered then turned to Ron. "This is what we're going to do at Hogwarts every day. The faster we learn the text the better off we will be." He looked over the transfiguration text. After turning a few pages, he found an issue. "Hermione perhaps my text has an error. There isn't an index." Harry said. His eyes were twitching.

"Harry mine doesn't have one either." Hermione said.

Harry pulled down his trunk when the door to their compartment opened. "Dears does anyone want something from the trolley." Harry shook his head.

"I have a packed lunch." Harry said. Hermione and Neville bought some chocolate frogs.

"Um, Harry my mum said you're rich is that true." Ron asked. Hermione and Neville gasped at the blunt question.

"Yea I guess." Harry said. Ron blinked, obviously wanting more information. Sigh! "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm going to toss my money around. If I can get by with a boxed lunch, then I'm going to get by with a boxed lunch.

"Did your aunt make it for you?" Hermione asked. Harry broke out laughing.

"Hermione, I guess it's true what they say about the bookish types. They drop the best jokes when you least expect them." Harry shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. "But no, a friend made it for me."

Harry opened his trunk and pulled out some dividers. He quickly found the pages pertaining to magical laws and marked them. Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes and he lent her some. He gave some to the others and they went to work.

"By the laws of transfiguration changing a rat's coat to yellow should be possible. But the charm needs to be a color changing charm. Transfiguring a rat's coat is too advanced for first years. We might give the rat liver failure." Hermione concluded. Harry nodded and pulled out a notebook and wrote a note.

"I don't get why you guys want to study all this boring stuff." Ron grumbled.

"It's what we're on this train to do." Harry said. "Which house are you guys aiming for."

"Gryffindor it's the best house." Ron said.

"Gryffindor it's our headmaster's house." Hermione said.

"Gryffindor, I want to be brave." Neville said quietly.

"Gryffindor, because I'm the one who leads the charge ahead." Harry said.

The door slid open again. Draco appeared wearing fine robes.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. I've searched the whole train for you." He looked down at the tabs covering Harry's text book. "What are you doing?"

"I'm labeling the chapters to make locating information easier." More dividers floated out of his trunk just before Harry moved on to his potions text. Draco nodded.

"Well are you still looking to join Gryffindor. You seem to be frantic like a Ravenclaw. Father says you have the cunning of a Slytherin and only paint yourself as a Gryffindor." Draco said.

"He's not like you slimy snakes. He's brave, great, and good." Harry blinked at Draco.

"If I do end up in Slytherin, can I count on you to be a friend?" Harry asked. Draco grinned and held out his hand.

"Of course, Potter, but if you excuse me I need to change into my school robes. Just three more hours before arrival." Draco said, before swiping his hand through his blond hair.

"Why would you end up in Slytherin, you're not evil?" Neville asked.

"I have my ambitions." Harry popped the top off his Bento and opened the letter.

**Dear Harry**

**I hope you have a safe train ride and no ghouls disturb you. You've given me a sweet dream one I hoped never to wake up from. But I'm a ghoul and to live I must hunt. I'll be careful, I've lived on the streets for 5 years and I'm 13 with a house. I'll keep my head down and make sure my siblings do the same. Don't eat too fast and go easy on the wasabi.**

**Yours Maya Chang**

**PS: Write Me!**

Harry closed the letter and began to eat. He placed the letter in his shirt pocket. The train arrived shortly after and Harry stepped out with his class. From there everything was a blur. He was in line to have a raggedy hat placed on his head.

"Harry Potter." The elderly witch shouted. Harry stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat landed on his head and he waited.

"Fascinating, I can't see much, your thoughts are like shooting stars. They appear and vanish over the horizon before I can make them out. Your memories are so far apart its impossible to make sense of the pieces. How do you function?" Harry blinked at the hat's words. He tapped his knee and waited for the hat to say something.

"Could you show me something? Preferably with some frame of reference to the four houses and their values." Harry let a thought enter the forefront of his mind. He wanted to leave to go and scout out the universe for humanity.

As the hat searched through his memories, his head began to pound. The pain started around his scar. His eyes flashed to a man in a purple turban. Just looking at the man made his scar hurt worse.

"That is a beautiful dream Harry full of curiosity, courage, ambition, and loyalty." Another thought leapt up unbidden. The hat had pulled it up from his memories.

The pain didn't go down. It spiked making it harder to think clearly. He'd suffered worse in past lives. A little head pain wouldn't bring him down.

The hat saw the next memory. He chose to stay and forge ahead on earth. He had a duty to earth to see humanity begin its colonization of the neighboring planets. Harry was uncertain if he could do it, but he had to try.

Harry clutched the left side of his face and started tapping his foot hoping the sorting would end.

"You have powerful loyalty, great ambition, and the courage to step into the unknown. You lack the obsession that Ravenclaws have. I can tell you're learning even now from me and the world around you. Can you discern how I was made yet Harry?"

Harry looked up clutching his face. The pain was getting worse. In an instance, he could discern the runes hidden away in the hat's stitching. They made up a complicated ever-changing matrix. It would have been very interesting if not for the pain in his head.

Harry's green eyes looked up. He had enough of this. The tables were quiet, and the great hall was shaking. Harry stopped tapping his foot and the shaking stopped. The hat blinked.

"Gryffindor," Harry said.

"Wait Harry, I need more time to make my decision." The hat called.

The pain grew worse and he shook the hat from his head. The pain didn't go away.

Harry glared down at the hat. He was seconds away from destroying it. He didn't know what was causing this pounding in his head. But the hat was a likely culprit.

"Better be Gryffindor." The hat said dejectedly.

Harry nodded and walked towards the Gryffindor table. He sat down and clutched his head in silent agony.


	6. Chapter 6

The pain didn't stop but it didn't get worse either. It was nothing compared to being burned alive and healing afterward. This pain was but a candle compared to the inferno of having his spine ripped out. It was small insignificant, but it didn't go away. He'd been ripped apart, but he always came back. This pain was centered around his scar. That was the source. What could he do about it?

"Harry are you ok you've been clutching your head since the sorting. Did you hear Dumbledore's announcement?" Hermione asked.

"Have fun in the forbidden forest and the third-floor corridor is a great place to study." Harry said with a half-hearted grin.

"You aren't funny Harry, but you did hear." Harry nodded.

"Something is wrong with me Hermione. The pain is coming from my scar. I'm going to have to call for my physician, could you tell me if anything else happens while I go to the owlery?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry be careful." He nodded his thanks.

An older boy in green robes appeared by his side.

"Fergus, what are you doing over here?" Harry looked up to see Percy Weasley on his other side. "Potter, I know your new to our house but if you have to use the bathroom you need only come to me for permission. There is no need to disturb the head table."

"Percy you twit look at him. Does it look like he needs to go to the loo to you? I got up and walked over here to make sure our first year makes it without accidently hurting another student. Now what do you need Potter?" The sixth year asked.

"I just need to ask Dumbledore's permission to owl my private healer to come here. No offense to the healer here but the pain is coming from a cursed scar." Harry said.

"Yea cursed scars are all different. Do you remember the class on them?" Fergus said.

"Potter needs to use the floo network instead of an owl. This is serious. He needs help quickly curse scars can spread and mutate. They need counter spells to keep them in check." Percy said. "Go ahead and escort Potter to the nearest floo connected fireplace. I'll ask permission once your out of earshot.

Harry let Fergus lead him out of the great hall and down a set of stairs. "Is it the scar left by you know who?" Fergus asked.

"Yea, and the pain is receding, just after we left the great hall." His scar was pounding still but the pain was becoming more manageable.

"Has it flared up like this before?" Fergus asked.

"It never has which is why this is serious." Harry said.

He saw Fergus's eyes go wide.

"Let's get some distance from the great hall. Potter how good is the physician your contacting."

Harry thought about it for a moment. He'd never spoken to Dr. Brown, but he'd heard great things about the man from Grimsmith. Grimsmith would fight against any large purchase that would receive a poor return. Harry hadn't just bought the services of a competent physician and as of now journeyman healer. He'd fronted the healer's education with the Potter name and tons of bribes. At the very least, he could expect some gratitude from Dr. Brown.

"Chairman Grimsmith went to bat for him. The chairman wouldn't have done so unless it was well worth the gold and endorsement."

They came upon a room with a fireplace and a bag of floo powder. Harry bent down and drove his face into the hot coals of the fire. His eyes opened to an office and a desk belonging to the doctor in question.

"You must be Mr. Potter my sponsor." Dr. Brown said from his desk. "You're younger than I expected. Why have you called at this late hour? You should be enjoying the feast, has something happened?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Yes, my curse scar, I've experienced extreme pain in the great hall. It doesn't hurt anymore but this can't continue." The doctor stood from his desk.

"Has the headmaster been made aware that I may show up? It doesn't matter I'm on my way. Tell Professor Dumbledore to expect me."

"Thank you for making a house call." Harry said before pulling himself away.

"Harry the headmaster would like you to go see madam Pomphrey, Mr. Fergus will escort you." With the pain gone Harry felt more like himself.

"What of my personal physician, he will be here soon?" His head of house frowned.

"Like all guests of Hogwarts, he will first meet the headmaster. Then he will be escorted by a teacher to the medical wing where you will be." Harry nodded.

After taking a moving stair case he arrived at the hospital wing. "Potter you look like James. What happened to you or was this Minerva's idea. Mr. Fergus do you have anything to say."

"Harry's curse scar acted up in the great hall. He already called a specialist and deputy headmistress McGonagall wants Harry to wait here." Fergus said.

"I'll take a closer look. Does the area still pain you?" The school healer asked.

"No, it stopped hurting when I left the great hall. I thought there may be something that caused the reaction there." She nodded.

"Well make yourself comfortable while you wait. Mr. Fergus thank you for escorting Mr. Potter. Please return to the great hall."

"Thank you for your help." Harry called out.

"No need to thank me Mr. Potter. The Fergus family owes you a great debt." He said before leaving the infirmary.

"I believe his father was one of the Aurors you saved when you destroyed those monsters." Madam Pomphrey said.

An hour later Dr. Brown burst through the infirmary doors. Dumbledore and Professor Snape were at his heals.

"It seems there has been some mistake. Healer Brown while exceptional isn't considered a master of his craft or a specialist in curse scars." Professor Snape said.

"I'm not here because I'm an expert in cursed scars. My expertise lies in scanning for abnormalities." Harry looked the doctor in the eyes.

"That's why I called for you. I want you to map out everything and teach me the charms to map any changes when my scar flares up." The physician shook his head.

"Magic under duress is often dangerous. You could hurt yourself. Is it true that the terrorist gave you that scar?" Harry nodded.

"Perhaps, it would be better if we speak of this outside." Dumbledore suggested.

"My mind is clear headmaster. I'm perfectly capable of connecting the dots and coming to a rash conclusion." Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"This is preposterous the dark lord is dead Potter." Professor Snape stated.

"I have a suspect. Professor Quarrel could you use your diagnostic charms now and when the professor is in my presence." Harry said.

"What if he causes your scar to react?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Then I'll accuse him of being Voldemort. If he is the dark lord, then I'll destroy him." Harry said.


	7. Chapter 7

Professor Quarrel arrived, and Harry felt no pain. That didn't prove or disprove the professor's innocence. Harry could sense a dull ache rising. He glared at Quarrel. With Harry's glare came the force of His magic. The room quickly became static charged. Sweat poured from the professor as Harry devoted his focus to the purple turban wearing man. Something was off about Quarrel.

He couldn't condemn Quarrel for being the villain in a children's book.

It had been three lifetimes since he'd given thought to the Harry Potter books from his home dimension. This wasn't the standard dimension. Even now the memories of his fist life were muddled or lost.

There was no reason for him to believe that Quarrel was anything but a stuttering fool.

"Have I been accused of a h-h-heinous c-c-crime a-against y-y-you Mr. P-Potter." Quarrel asked.

"Your pain centers haven't so much as twitched. I doubt Quarrel is the one behind your sudden flare up. Who else was in that direction when the flare up occurred?" Dr. Brown said. Harry's eye twitched.

He'd been wrong or Quarrel's parasite had a way to hide itself.

"No one, Quarrel was sitting at the high table. I glanced in his direction and my scar acted up." 

"Just like a Potter to jump to conclusions from circumstantial evidence." Professor Snape said.

Harry didn't spare him a glance. Instead, he shifted his attention to headmaster Dumbledore.

"I apologize for causing you trouble professor. I'll return to the feast." Harry stood up from the bed he'd been sitting on.

"Aren't you going to apologize for accusing an innocent man?" Dumbledore said. Harry shifted his attention back to Quarrel.

"You've been spared my wrath professor. So long that you remain innocent, you have nothing to fear. I look forward to your class." Harry said.

"That was hardly an apology Harry." Dumbledore said.

"He's still my primary suspect. For now, he is free to continue living. If he's innocent he has nothing to fear. If you'll excuse me, I'll return to the feast."

"You have detention with me this Saturday Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. "You need to learn how to behave around witches and wizards much weaker than you. Bullying isn't tolerated in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"I've bullied no one." He looked at Quarrel for a moment, when it came to him. "I apologize. You are dismissed professor, please return to the feast and enjoy yourself." Harry said.

"You're worse than your father." Professor Snape said.

"I don't understand. I suppose you'll explain it to me on Saturday Headmaster." Harry said.

"What happened to you Harry to be this way?" A cough caught his attention.

"Mr. Potter, if we're finished here, I'd like to return home." Dr. Brown said.

"I apologize, you may return home." Harry said.

"I have friends to talk to. Professors, I'll take my leave." Harry said.

"I haven't dismissed you Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Sir is this what you call bullying?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I'm the headmaster of this institution. I have the right to keep you here."

"I've given you no right headmaster. You have no power to make me give you authority over me." Harry said.

"You're a minor and a citizen of magical Britain. I have every right to keep you wherever I wish. Are you really going to fight me Harry? This is petty and trivial." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I think this is petty as well. Using your authority as the head of an educational facility to make powerful wizards obey you. It seems petty and dangerous. If a wizard with less patience than I, were to face such opposition they'd act out. Hogwarts would be shy a few walls and possibly a headmaster at least."

"So, you think your fame makes you untouchable. You're no different than your father."

"Fame is a tool that has little use here. I'm sure it will sell some product and make governmental regulators sweat. You could say my power comes from being the earth's protector." Harry let the ridiculous statement sink in. Earth was considered protected land. If he activated Obliterate, then his strength would increase by a hundred times.

"You do realize you're at my mercy. It is my grace that allows you to speak to me in such a disrespectful manner." Harry said.

"Is that how you feel about everyone Harr? You're showing them mercy and exercising your grace by allowing them to speak their minds. How did you come to this?" Dumbledore asked.

"If that's all headmaster, I'll be on my way."

"I suppose an old man and middle age man won't be able to physically stop you." Dumbledore grumbled.

He returned to the great hall and sat in an empty seat next to Hermione. The pain didn't come back and that was more peculiar than Quarrel's innocence.

"People are saying you accused professor Quarrel of causing your scar pain. They're saying your crazy." Hermione said. Harry nodded and started in on a chicken leg. It was a little dry, so he dipped it in brown gravy.

"He's my primary suspect that doesn't mean I'm going to crush him on the spot. Quarrel could be innocent; I'm not going to kill an innocent man." Hermione shivered.

"When you talk about killing it scares me. Its one thing to kill those monsters, but Quarrel is a person a teacher." Hermione said.

"The ghouls were people too." Harry said.

"But all they can eat are humans and us." Harry rolled his eyes at her sudden separation of humans and wizards. He quickly finished another two drumsticks and washed them down with pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, I didn't kill them because of what they are. I killed them because they attacked a public place full of children. If Quarrel is a terrorist disguised as a teacher, I'm going to kill him." Harry said.

The opening feast came to an end and they went to their dorms.

Harry found a seat in his first transfiguration class and began organizing his text and stationery. Lazily he began to list places he'd checked for the Gryffindor dungeon. He crossed out the boy's dorm and the transfiguration classroom. Only the head of house's private room and the girl's dorm remained. He knew that the mana pouring from the girl's and head of house dorms were equally potent. That was a sign of a dungeon. Both had anti male wards preventing him from exploring them. Harry wasn't a curse breaker and had little experience removing wards.

He was used to ramming his way through wards without care of alarms.

Perhaps, he'd be better off finding another dungeon. It would take some time to discover the location of the other dorms. He knew the grand dungeon was in the headmaster's office. The grand dungeon only unlocked after completing the four house dungeons. Then there were the dungeons outside in the forbidden forest, the event dungeon in the 3rd floor corridor, and the dungeon in black lake. The easiest dungeon to enter was the black lake dungeon.

He had to think carefully, if he went to the black lake, he'd need to prepare. Just thinking about it made him feel excited. Harry had the power to just put up a barrier and enter the dungeon. But this was a chance for a project. He wrote down what he needed for a magical rebreather and turned the page when the cat on the desk meowed.

The cat leapt from the desk and transformed into their professor. "That will be five points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley for showing up late." She turned around and approached the board.

"Be aware if you act the fool in my class, I'll send you away and refuse to teach you. Transfiguration is one of the core disciplines taught at Hogwarts. Changing the nature of reality is a part of magic itself. Transfiguration is the discipline of actively manipulating reality itself. It's difficult but rewarding. Today we'll start with something simple." She waved her wand levitating a cup of water to each student's desk.

"Use the pronunciation on the board and tap the surface of the water in your cup. Focus on the water becoming solid ice. Com-mun-tat-ion-em," She pronounced before tapping the surface of the water. It froze in an instant. She levitated it up out of the cup and placed it on her desk. With a repeat of the spell the ice shifted into the form of a Griffin.

"You'll find class that solid structures keep their shape easier then liquid ones, like so." She tapped her wand on the ice sculpture returning it to water and holding it in the shape of a griffin.

"This state isn't natural for water and will require more alterations to make it natural." She tapped four corners around the liquid construct and a small box appeared around it.

"Class can anyone tell me what this box is and why its important?" McGonagall asked. Hermione didn't raise her hand this wasn't in the text. "Really no one can tell me what this is, have none of you read a book before coming to Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

Hesitantly Harry raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Potter can you guess what this box is and what it does."

"Professor it's a domain." Harry said and watched her set frown turn upwards.

"What does a domain do Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. Harry hesitated this wasn't a normal type of magic. Domains were a step away from reality marbles. In some cases, they could become reality marbles.

"They are a space cut off from reality where the caster's will governs reality itself. I can't say for sure how your domain works. It could simply allow water to hold shapes. It could manipulate gravity or some other law of nature. It may use invented laws." Harry stopped talking and waited.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for correctly identifying high magic. Mr. Potter is correct this is a domain. It took decades of research to create a cube the size of a needle's eye. Increasing the size of a domain is a struggle and the key to obtaining a mastery in transfiguration. Of course, in my day becoming an Animagus was enough to earn a mastery or at least a newt." Professor McGonagall looked around the class.

"Practice the spell on the board and if you're brave try it. I will warn you now don't evaporate your water. Vapor is significantly harder to control than liquid, I've known students to get pneumonia from the attempt."

Harry stared at his cup. He pictured the water slowing down. He said the spell and tapped the surface of the water. His wand looked on curiously but gave no interference. The cup and the wood from his desk froze with the water.

"A good first try Mr. Potter but you are the freeze the water only not the cup or the desk below. Focus on the water exclusively and deny any interference. Now return your water to liquid without creating vapor." She ordered.

Harry tapped the surface of the ice and said some words. This time he pictured a more gradual increase in speed. When the ice became water, he cut off the spell.

"Good you're learning quickly. Now do it again. Class is only half over." Neville's water exploded into plasma and shot through a wall.

"Please be more careful Mr. Longbottom." Professor McGonagall said before giving him another cup. Harry froze only his water and lifted it from the cup. The expanded water hovered under his psychic power before sitting lightly on his desk.

"Excuse me Longbottom Mr. Potter has jumped ahead of the class." She turned around and watched him land the ice on his desk.

"This part is more difficult than the last. You must thaw and freeze the ice repeatedly or it will crack. If it cracks you must start over. " Harry nodded and devoted his concentration to the task. This was more fun than splattering enemies with a single punch. It took actual effort.

Harry began to make a sculpture of Maya. It wasn't hard to visualize her. With a thought her image came to mind clear and clinical. He could spin her around in his mind as if she were a model to study for his amusement. He'd paid more attention to her than he thought.

Slowly, the ice formed a woman's body. Harry became hyper focused and the world slowed down to a crawl. As he worked on her sculpture he refused to leave a mole out of place. The class around him slowed further down as he invested more of his concentration. It cracked, and he restarted the project learning quickly not to heat the ice too quickly. In hours his time he completed the statue.

The world slowly regained its movement. His relative time slowly returned equalizing with the rest of the world.

"Who is that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What's she wearing. I've never seen anyone dressed like that." Ron said.

"Their called sweats Ron. Girls wear them when they want to be lazy and comfortable." Hermione said.

"This image is very detailed Mr. Potter, take another fifty points for an amazing sense for detail. If being a hero never works out, you can always become an artist." McGonagall said.

"Is it possible to wrap a domain around just an object? Could you wrap it around ice to always keep it cold?" Harry asked.

"That is very advanced magic Mr. Potter. It would be easier to enchant an area to maintain the right temperature for the statue. Domains aren't toys they are apart of the witch or wizard who create them. My domain just happens to bend some rules it has a different purpose." McGonagall said.

"For now, I'll apply a cooling charm. Ask Flitwick to teach it to you in your next class. He doesn't go over much in his first lesson. Charms aren't complicated they are fast and do a job." She said.

**Melchior Nimrod lv301**

**Alias: Harry James Potter **

**Race: Human **

**Classes: Wizard lv100 +700 INT +400 WIS, Knight lv100 +500STR, +500END, and +500DEX, Paladin lv100 +2000STR +2400END +2500WIS, Dark Paladin lv1 +15STR +15END + 10INT +25WIS**

**Perks: You have 30 augment points to spend Augment points don't affect class perks. **

**Wizard **

**Wizard Core 10X mana regen **

**Magus – Science and magic are compatible +500%INT Gains x2 mana +2INT per wizard lv **

**Gifted – 100% faster spell learning speed **

**Enlightened – You see the world for what it is. +500% WIS Gains x 2 mana regen **

**Nascent Soul – Your soul has evolved x10 Mana, mana regen, and spell damage **

**Knight **

**Saber – Greatest knight anti magic skill +2STR +2END +2DEX per knight lv **

**Slayer –+1% more damage, loot, and xp for every hundred kills of a single enemy type**

**Protected Land – When a land is declared protected x10 health and defense when defending it**

**Juggernaut - While in heavy armor you are unstoppable. X10 STR, END, and DEX**

**Obelisk – x10 HP and DEF while holding a position. **

**Obliterate – x10 STR (when fighting in protected land. X100 STR)**

**Paladin **

**Inquisitor - +2 STR +4END +5WIS per Paladin lv, anti-demon skills**

**Hero +3STR +5END +5WIS per Paladin lv, Hero Skills **

**Titanic Will – Fortress Mind Buff constant and passive Psychic Aura **

**Glory Gold – Can wield Divine weapons, +1 charisma per great enemy level when slain**

**Pride – A weakness and a blessing +500% paladin skill gains **

**Champion - +10STR +10END +10WIS per paladin lv, x10 health, health regen, mana, and mana regen. **

**Dark Paladin **

**Possess Demon – You gain the psychic ability Dominate: When a demon is possessed by this skill they will fight for you. +5INT +5WIS per dark paladin lv**

**Angel Slayer – Angels fall to your blade. Unlocks anti light psychic ability: Singularity**

**Dark Infused – Essence of the dark flows through your body. Demonic and dark weapons feel a kinship with you. Skill unlocked: Dark Arms**

**Demon Rite – By binding a demon to yourself or dominating one you can gain a single demonic skill or ability per demon. +5INT + 5WIS per dark paladin lv.**

**HP 2,920,000(5120/min)**

**MP 218,900(647,900/min)**

**DEF 9,799,487,500**

**STR 2524 END 2920 DEX 512**

**INT 740(1,100) WIS 2945 CHA 150**

**LUK 100**

**Skills **

**Psychokinesis lv55(Advanced) – The psychic power to affect the world around the user. Effect % = 10 x skill lv x INT. +50% INT**

**Psychic Abilities **

**Push and pull – Short Range, move an object at 100 x skill lv = newtons of force (300 newtons are around the force of a bullet)**

**Levitate – Short Range, Make an object float. 100 x skill lv = newtons of maintained force. **

**Grip – Short Range, Hold an enemy in place with psychic power. **

**Flight – Short Range, Fly through psychic power. **

**Barrier – Shield your body with psychic power. 10 x skill lv x WIS = DEF **

**Mind Drain – Short Range. Touch an enemy and implant a psychic seed within their mind. Once it blooms gain 1% of enemy INT. **

**Singularity – Medium Range. Create a point of collapsing gravity and launch it at enemies. **

**Dark Arms lv1 (Novice) **


	8. Chapter 8

After the excitement of transfiguration, Harry was eager to get to his next class. He took a step down a strange hall only for a dung pie to slam into his face. Everyone gasped when a ghost cackled loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

"Look at you Harry Potter not so great now are you." Peeves the poltergeist cackled.

Harry pulled every molecule of the pie from his face and out of his clothing. A thousand thoughts swept through his mind. They ranged from shattering the poltergeist, to pulling the magic from the imprint, or ignoring the situation and going about his day.

Peeves was a poltergeist a spirit but not a ghost. Spirits were often a mental imprint or an obsession that has gathered enough magic to become sentient. Harry wasn't sure if it wasn't just a castle's worth of childishness given form or a legit mental imprint. A poltergeist was simply a stronger obsession with vastly more magic. There were stronger obsessions that became mere poltergeists in low magic areas and weaker obsessions with vast magic that surpassed poltergeists. Belief from the living played an important factor. Belief from the living that were magical played an even more important factor. When the mental imprint was a former witch or wizard then its ability to maintain a shape was greater. Though without an obsession they remained mere ghosts or low-level spirits.

As those thoughts swam through his head the dung pie reformed completely as if it had never hit him. Harry put it back together perfectly. Not a speck of muck clung to him nor did the smell. Harry had only an introductory knowledge of ghosts. There were no spells in his arsenal capable of damaging this poltergeist. His psychic powers could affect the creature but ripping apart magically charged obsession was difficult. It was even more difficult when there was a student body producing the thoughts behind the obsession. If he managed to destroy Peeves. The poltergeist would eventually respawn. It would have the same history as Peeves. Peeves was in a sense a low-level chaos entity. Harry was powerful, he was orderly in his movements, and worst he carried the natural authority power gave. Could he blame an obsession given sentience for its nature?

As the scent of dung filled the air. Harry felt petty. A paladin skill came to his defense. One of his golden arsenal skills provided a weapon designed to strike fear into the hearts of demons. His golden lash. In his left hand was Retribution a whip made of golden links of his will made manifest coiled in the air. With a crack of the whip Retribution a long lash cut through Peeves ghostly form.

Peeves shrieked in pain as a golden scar covered him from cheek to thigh. The poltergeist began to fade from visibility to escape from Harry's wrath. The school watched as the whip in Harry's hand vanished from sight just as the ghost did.

"Um, mate are you ok?" Ron asked.

"It deserved it. Who throws a dung pie at people in a skull?" Hermione demanded.

"This might have been my loss. I let myself take my anger out on a creature that can't doesn't know any better." Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry looked over at the tubby black-haired boy, then pointed at the dung pie.

"Poltergeists aren't ghosts, they're more like ideas given form and sometimes a voice. Peeves is the student body's desire to act out against authority. He feeds off the desire to act out and when students indulge Peeves grows stronger. He will then encourage or assist those who act out to increase his food supply. Are you with me so far?" Harry asked his audience as they made their way to charms.

"Ok Harry so what your saying is Peeves wants us to prank teachers and people who think they're in charge." Fred and George asked together. They had shown up during the confrontation but hadn't said anything until now.

Harry glanced at the second years before nodding.

"Peeves is rather old isn't he. I doubt even Dumbledore remembers a time before Peeves' inception. He's a powerful Poltergeist. I shouldn't have struck him like I did." Harry said.

"He threw a dung pie in your face. I'd be mad too." Ron grumbled.

"Oh, little Ronniecans do you wish to strike us?" Fred and George said.

"Peeves isn't what I'd call an out of control entity. Yes, he's all about anarchy but he doesn't kill teachers. He throws pies. His nature isn't his fault. He is the schools collective desire to act out. I might have done something to the student body." Harry muttered before calming down.

"If you make an omelet you have to break some eggs. Sometimes you break them more than you mean too, and eggshells fall in the omelet." Harry said.

"What's going to happen to us?" Hermione said. "Are you saying you struck our desire to be individuals with a golden whip?"

Harry twirled his wand in thought. "That lash while painful wasn't meant to destroy Peeves. It was meant as a warning. Even the mark will fade away in a few hours if not then days. The pain and memory will remain. The student body saw what happens when you rise against me." Harry said his path was clearing up.

"What do you mean Harry? You aren't exactly a teacher or head boy." Hermione asked.

"Hermione its subconscious. I'm so powerful that all of you can feel it in a way. It happens when a powerful wizard is in contact with a less powerful one. The less powerful wizard will find themselves subservient to the stronger wizard. Most of the time its negligible. Even Dumbledore isn't that much stronger than a student in terms of magic power. He's only roughly ten to fifty times more powerful." Harry said.

"So, Peeves obsession drove him to attack you because we subconsciously see you as an authority figure?" Hermione asked.

"You all froze unbelieving that your representative would get away. In a sense you believed my authority too great to be mocked so easily. Then when I lashed your representative, it sent a hard-fast message to your subconsciousness. Rebellion will be met with painful force."

Fred and George paled at Harry's words. Most of the first years listening didn't really understand what was happening. Hermione seemed to grasp most of the concepts.

"Obey or face the whip is that what you're saying Harry?" Hermione asked tears in her eyes.

"Nope, that was more a reaction of getting hit in the face by a dung pie. I'm only putting together what happened based on various theories I've read about. It's possible that none of it was true. I mean the theories have only been tested a few hundred times. Quite a few tests proved the theory insufficient. A new hypothesis was created, tested, and eventually the theory of intent was created. So far, it's held up to most all scrutiny. Something new may come up to prove it wrong as well." Harry said.

Harry arrived at charms just as the bell rang. He found a seat and waited as the little man stood atop his desk. He kept looking at Harry with a nervous expression on his face.

"I know you all want to practice magic as quickly as possible but first we must discuss classroom safety." Flitwick said. The next two hours of the class turned into a lecture of the dangers of charms.

"Professor, could you teach me a charm to keep my sculpture from melting?" Harry asked.

"Observe class this is a simple food preservation charm. When empowered it can create isolated areas with wind with a temperature of -40 Celsius."

Harry levitated the sculpture and memorized the teacher's wand movements and words. The area around the sculpture froze hard. Small ice crystals froze in the air and melted on the floor. He thanked the professor and left.

Potions class was different. "Potter what's the difference between," Harry blanked out half focused on notes for his project. "Oh, our resident celebrity can't answer a simple question. Here's an easier one where would I find a bezoar?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Fame does not equal intelligence, does it Mr. Potter?"

"What potions are bezoars used for professor? Our book only notes that they can cure most poisons. In the wild they are often found in most animals that groom themselves with their tongues. So, goats, lions, chimera, and most felines should be able to produce a bezoar. Though lions are known for coughing theirs up. Why do bezoars cure most poisons? They are just hair and fat. Did some shaman magicals back in ancient times believe that bezoars could cure most poisons? Did that belief make the bezoars capable of curing most poisons? Could we isolate magical children, enforce a belief that magicals are immune to poison, and make it so?" Harry asked.

"What are the rest of you doing staring take notes? As for your questions Mr. Potter." The class took a breath.

"I've once queried the same. Why would a bezoar from the stomach of a goat cure most all poisons? How would magic adapt it to react so? While most would be satisfied with because, I was not. I won't tell you the answer. You will have to venture into the Hogwarts library and discover the answer on your own. Now face the board and follow the instructions." Professor Snape said.

Potions ended with a paper due next class on the importance of following the instructions on the board. Harry saw potion making as more of a ritual and chose to research as such. Hermione treated it as why you should follow the rules and followed a different route. After a late lunch they found their way to the Hogwarts library. They had three hours to research before their first flying lesson.

"Harry, I don't think Professor Snape wanted us to go into the importance of following rituals to the letter. Where did you get those books? They don't look normal. The tragedy of failed rituals, how and why I grew a second pair of arms, and rituals through the ages aren't in the normal library. I searched the section where they should be." Hermione said.

"They were in the restricted section." Harry said.

"Then how did you get them?" Hermione asked.

"I walked in and took them." Harry said.

He flipped through a series of pages reading them and absorbing the knowledge held within with super human speeds. With his psychic powers, he made his quill write the citations he needed. In moments he'd cleared the books and got up to put them back. The books barely had time to let out a shriek before he'd finished plundering their knowledge.

"Harry no offense but you have some of the worst penmanship I've ever seen." Hermione said, as she looked over his citations.

"I know its one of my fatal flaws. I'd prefer a typewriter over a quill any day." Harry said.

"Why are you so stuck on belief? Your hypothesis is that the instructions are a ritual that binds students into completing the steps. If they fail, they invite random results. Is there any proof to this at all?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, there is. The sample size is too small. The belief isn't unified. Let's say there was ten times as many students as we have in a classroom. These instructions have been used for the past hundred years and have had almost no change. The belief in following those instructions would mold reality to fit the situation. Any deviation would result in chaotic and negative results. Of course, if they were muggle children then there would be no effect. You would need a vastly more students and time." Harry said.

"Did you learn that from those books?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Harry what's it like being powerful?" Hermione asked.

"The more power you have the more you feel responsible for the world around you. It's a struggle to learn when to do something and when to let nature run its course. I'm not always right, I've made mistakes before." A smile crossed Harry's face. "Have I ruined the image of the great Harry Potter yet?" Hermione shook her head.

After everyone went to sleep Harry made his way back to the library. He worked into the night studying runes. He still had a lot of research to do before he could enchant anything.

Thinking back to peeves he put a barrier around himself and made his way back to the dorm. Just as he crossed the threshold the whole boy's dorm exploded into chaos. A gas poured through the rooms the boys effected let out a blood curdling shriek. Their voices became more feminine as they asked what was going on. Harry kept his barrier up.

** Dumbledore **

It was Saturday morning and the first faculty meeting of the year. Dumbledore looked to the teachers who arrived crusty eyed and irritated. For some it was a struggle to get used to the new term.

"How are the new students adjusting?" Dumbledore asked.

"My Puffs are quickly adjusting and making friends in their house and others. I have a feeling it will be a great year." Madam sprout said.

"My lions are rowdy as always. The Weasley twins have already started the year off with detention. Gender changing potion experiment indeed. Of the boy's dorm only, Mr. Potter is unaffected. Poppy is still trying to treat the poor boys."

Dumbledore remembered the event being quite humorous until Poppy couldn't figure out how to change them back. The gas hadn't changed them completely. It failed to swap and instead added. If this couldn't be worked out soon, well puberty was an interesting time.

"Its just like that damned Potter luck to protect him a surprise prank." Severus said.

"You're just saying that Severus because of the 5 pages of unreadable research he presented you." McGonagall said. "Albus have you informed the parents yet?"

"No, I decided to wait and see if Poppy could solve the problem." Dumbledore said.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat in the common room watching Ron and Hermione play chess. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. After the event, as it called, Fred and George were nowhere to be seen. They'd been hiding out for the past few weeks. Harry's detention was moved back until this situation was sorted. That ended up being after Halloween.

"Is being partly female that bad?" Hermione blurted out.

All the boys froze and turned to her. Harry coughed into his hand. "They aren't partly Hermione, they have all the pluming that goes with male and female genitalia. A magical's body is very adaptable." A cruel smile came over Harry's face. "The diagnostic charms say they have ripening eggs."

"This past month their chromosomes have mutated. Today was the last possible day they could have gotten a cure. Now its permanent." Harry laughed to himself.

"Bloody hell Harry, it isn't that funny." Ron said.

"Don't you see Ron the Slytherin boys have to be nice to you now. Chivalry demands it." Harry said with a chuckle. "Hey Neville, good morning." Harry called.

"Why are you covered in mud, wearing a face mask, and are those leaves Harry?" Neville asked.

"The mud is a concoction of my own making. It's made from a series of ingredients designed to keep contact gases from effecting my skin. It also moisturizes. The face mask is a rebreather, artificial gills, and an air filtration system. The leaves are from a type of magical vine, it keeps the mud moist, cool, and stable." Harry said.

"Harry, I borrowed your paper from professor Snape the one about potions and why they can have catastrophes." Hermione said.

"You found it in the trash, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"It was worth more than the troll he gave you. It only took two weeks to decipher." Harry chuckled at the irritation in her eyes.

"The potion accident falls into your hypothesis. If the student body believed that a potion's failure could result in this, then that increases the odds of it happening. If the twins are attempting to do it those odds are narrowed. If their belief was strong enough and they had something close enough to working, something like this could be explained by your paper." Harry nodded his head.

"It does fall into the theory of intent. By intending to do something, believing it possible, and coming close to success, a semi predictable effect can occur. It wasn't a success everyone kept their original genitals and grew an extra set. They've also grown larger after they change." Harry compared Ron now to the Ron he met on the train. Ron had grown three inches taller, his hips were wider, his chest was broader, and he was prone to sulking.

"Why are you talking about us like we're things? We are still wizards, even if we have a little extra." Ron said, tears suddenly filled his eyes. He put Hermione in checkmate before tossing the board over. He returned ten seconds later.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just been different these past few days. I have these feelings and I don't know what to do with them." Ron confessed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron are you a man, or aren't you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I feel different around you and Hermione." Harry let out a sigh.

"I didn't ask you how you felt, I asked whether you want to exist or do. If you want to be a woman, be a woman. If you want to be a man, be a man. You're a human not a seesaw." Harry said.

"Harry that isn't fair." Hermione defended.

"I know, that's the point. It isn't fair, so either deal with it or exist with it. Either do or be done to, that is the choice." Harry said.

"Easy for you to say, you are the only boy in Gryffindor unaffected by the prank. Mum has a shrine of you in her closet. She calls you saint. I've slept in the same room with you Potter you're not such a saint. You didn't crack a book to try to cure us." Seamus Finnigan yelled.

"A cure wasn't possible in less than a month. I could have learned every healing text in Great Britain and it wouldn't have helped. We could use more barbaric means. We could always cut out your new ovaries and sew up your snatch, after we cut everything out. If you weren't magical you'd be normal boys again. Since you are magical, you'll just grow it all back in a few months." Harry said.

"Its against the law to castrate or give a magical a hysterectomy." Percy Weasley said.

He moved oddly with his wide set hips. He still had the muscles of a man, but his bones had altered giving him a frail appearance. Even his Adam's apple was smaller than it had been a month ago.

Harry thought about what he couldn't tell them. This wasn't just the effects of belief combined with a potion close to the same effect. The scale was too small and the effect too pronounced. There was more to this than met the eye.

This was demonic in nature; it was tailored to cause new desires and chaos to fuel something. A domain was the collection of a magical's beliefs made into a tiny isolated reality. This was something else. He wouldn't call it a ritual; it was more like sewing seeds for a harvest. They were future ingredients for a ritual.

He hesitated to admit what he thought aloud. To voice his concerns may ripen this harvest. Was it better to force his opponent to rush and make mistakes or wait and try to find his enemy before the harvest was reaped?

If he broke down the situation further. It was a new situation, which spoke of mobility or evolution. Chaos was food for neverborn, dead, or undead entities. There was a transformation, but not a loss or trade. One set of genitalia was added upon the other. The entity wouldn't lose who they were they would add upon what they already had. They would add the opposite of what they had unto themselves. It didn't have to be genitalia. It could be nearly anything so long as it opposed their nature in some way.

Unfortunately, rituals could be like prophecies. The participants or the observers only know what each piece meant after the fact. Who orchestrated this ritual and why played a factor? The missing Weasley twins now seemed much more important to his mind.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you something. Can a prophecy influence the world if there is enough belief?" Harry blinked.

"They are vague by design to gather as many believers as possible. Only after their completion will the details truly present themselves. They're powerful magic but all fake." Harry said.

"Really, how can they all be fake?" Hermione said.

"Have you ever heard of a prophecy whispered to no one coming true?" Harry asked.

"No, I've never heard of a prophecy like that." Hermione said.

"You won't because faith is required to make a prophecy come truth. It requires blind idiot belief that someone said something with mysterious words possibly from the god's mouths translated by the prophet for a prophecy to hold power. Without an audience, a prophecy holds no power." Harry said.

"How do you know that Harry?" Hermione.

"I don't, I can only draw conclusions from theories, eye witness testimonies, and history. My conclusion was, prophecy is nonsense."

"What about the gods, how do the Olympians, the Nords, and the Egyptians play into this?" Hermione asked.

"They were wizards who filled roles and became gods. Belief empowered them to insane heights. When a magical is worshipped by countless magicals they grow significantly more powerful. Over time their mythology can corrupt the magical's mind until they become the gods they were mistaken for. Zeus was originally a nameless Greek wizard with an affinity for conjuring lightning. Untrained magicals worshipped him told stories and believed each other's stories. That belief made him immortal, it made him much more powerful, and it made him Zeus mind, body, and soul." Harry said.

"What about you? What does worship do to you?" Hermione asked.

"I reject it out of hand. There in lies another problem where will that energy go? The books made it worse. Did you know they're being printed in the muggle world as well? I heard they were a hit and spreading to the US and Australia. They're being translated and spread throughout the world. If I indulged in that worship, I'd become a composite of a million different versions of myself. I'd probably be weaker than I am now." Harry said.

"So, if wanted to become strong like you, how would I start?" Hermione asked.

"Is that really how the world works?" Ron asked. The rest of Gryffindor house seemed frozen in place. Harry had forgotten about them only Hermione and himself existed in this conversation.

"Only if you look at it that way. Belief can be powerful, when backed by magic even more so. An authority figure says that words and wand movements will make something specific happen. You believe them, and your magic does the rest. It's a type of self-hypnosis. You're using belief to your advantage to make spells that are predictable. If Hermione did better in class than everyone else and you all believed she was smarter than you. Your belief would use your magic to make her smarter than you could possibly match. If she was accepting of that belief, then she would become even smarter. If that belief carries on for decades, then her personality will change into a composite based on the expectations of the believers." Harry said.

"What about you-know-who? How does our belief work in that way?" A grin lit up Harry's face.

"Please Harry you've said enough. We have enough to deal with. Spells aren't real we only believe they are what they are to have predictable effects." Percy said.

"Lumos," Harry said. The tip of his wand gave off a golden light.

"Spells have meaning because generations of wizards believed that those words menat something. Those words were kept and made into a standard even as language changed. The belief of generations established a nearly unshakable order. Whether this was done on purpose or by accident is inconsequential. Even if every wizard in the world decided these spells should do something different it would take generations to change them. This is the magic we use because we can predict it." Harry said and turned to Hermione.

"To reach my level of power isn't easy. You need an obsession to drive your belief and a ritual of your own making to crystalize that obsession. That will start you on the journey." Harry said. "I have detention Saturday but Sunday I'm free. Anyone who wants to learn from me can find me near the black lake."

He skipped DADA class and headed for the black lake. It was time to go to the dungeon and fight. Harry stepped towards the edge and felt the dungeon's mana just below the lakes surface. He stepped into the cold water and sunk to the bottom. His ears popped under the increased pressure as he dropped hundreds of feet. All the while his breath was steady.

His magical rebreather held up. It was little more than two plugs that extended past his nostrils into his mouth. By keeping his mouth closed and breathing in through his nose, he could pull oxygen from the water. By breathing out through his nose the carbon dioxide alone flowed out.

After preparations constructing the rebreather took only a few hours. Most of the devise was made from mandrake roots. By taking those roots and liquoring them in a preservation potion they were able to hold up to rune carving. Then all he had to do was measure them to ensure they plugged up his nose and extended to his mouth.

Harry put up a shield in front of his face and flew towards the dungeon entrance. He rocketed through the lake diving deeper, until he came upon a trench were the mana was thickest. A post was set with a young mermaid girl stuck to it.

As he swam closer, he could hear a mournful song. Harry drew closer in the low light. Feet from her, she sang louder. It was as if this would be the last time she'd ever get to sing her song. Her hair was a copper shade of orange. Her eyes held horizontal slits filled with bright orange colors. The mermaid's tail was crystalline blue with her privates exposed. In her face was the roundness of youth. She had breasts like a human woman wrapped in cloth. Unlike most depictions of mermaids, she had an air of human beauty.

A green light flashed as something from the trench approached. It was a sea monster. Its lv was around the mid-80s. The bodies of other beautiful mermaids clung to it. Tentacles had impaled them turning them into conscious parts of the beast. All of them were beautiful in their own exotic way.

Harry raised his wand and slashed it down. A severing curse made from psychic power and demonic magic sliced through the water and bisected the monster. The monster's tentacles tried to pull it back together only for more slashes to cut the monster into chunks of meat.

"Alahamora," Harry said, and her binds fell away. She swam towards him and starting singing and uplifting melody. He set his system on record and tried his best to sing along. She chuckled in a strange way and put more emphasis on parts of her song. Harry took note and used her tips.

**Evocation lv22 (Novice) **

**Ability Discovered: **

**Magical Vocals – Sing a song of magic that carries your emotions forward. 5 x skill lv x charisma = % boosted spells **

Harry continued to sing as he traveled towards the trench. It opened into a ruined underwater city. Sea monsters of all types swam out to great him. They were tentacle covered monsters mixed with various sea life.

His song changed adapting to a cry for battle. The black wand in his hand hummed in agreement and Harry slashed cutting apart hundreds of monsters. Dark Paladin slowly started to lv with every kill. A tier three class took much longer to level than a mere tier 1 or tier 2. By lv 10 he'd killed thousands of sea monsters. Their blood turned the water black and more came.

The mermaid's song had turned from joy to triumph as she joined her voice from his. Her voice boosted his power and fed his demonic wand ever more power. Buildings exploded as his severing curse swept through them. He swept his wand and tapped forward flying to the side. Where he tapped his will flowed through the water freezing sea monsters solid. Whole groups of tentacled beasts died in an instant as he moved through the battle slaughtering his way to the center of the city.

**Dark Paladin lv25 **

** New Perk: Dark Titan - +10STR, END, and INT per class lv. Before the gods there were titans. +50% damage against neverborn type beings. **

Harry felt his muscles bulge for second, his mind ached from growing power, and he could feel himself grow tougher.

**Dark Magic lv10 (Novice) **

** New ability **

** Death Chain – Short range. When an enemy dies a nearby enemy has a 10% chance to join them.**

Black chains rose from the corpses of the dead to pull the living down with them.

Only when there were no more monsters did the aquatic mana surge.

A beast stronger than the others rose up from the city. Its body was truly massive. This was the dungeon's boss, a gigantic sea serpent. Its scales sparkled with countless gold coins stuck between its sea green scales. Its head alone was the size of a three-story house. The rest of the serpent's body continued to rise from a hole deep beneath the earth. Magma rose up from the hole.

**Ship Wrecker the Ancient Serpent lv250 **

** Raid Boss **

**HP 750,000,000(+100,000/min)**

**MP 1,000,000(+1000/min)**

**Spells: Ice Age, Giga Beam**

A yellow beam gathered in the serpent's mouth before it fired. Yellow lightning flowed through the waters of the underground cavern. Harry put up a barrier around himself and the mermaid. He pushed his hand forward and a black ball the size of a speck appeared in the beam's path.

The beam halted as it was dragged into the black speck. Time froze within the speck as Harry aimed the event horizon. The black speck turned white before unleashing its content back from whence they came.

Harry dropped the shield as the attack hit. Ship Wrecker had a seizure paralyzed by its own attack. Harry waved his wand around his body creating a massive serpent covered in runes. The serpent made of ice shook awake. It swam for Ship Wrecker to fulfill it destiny. The serpent of ice coiled around the ancient serpent and bit down on its jaws to hold it in place. The spasming serpent could do nothing to resist the attack.

His mermaid companion began to sing a ballad of victory as Harry increased the mana behind his next spell. The tip of Harry's wand glowed black as a purple aura surrounded Harry. He took a breath and focused on the serpent. As he poured more power into his wand, red lightning began to strike him. Deep electrical burns decorated his right hand as he gathered more power.

As Harry sliced with his wand her song reached its crescendo. The magic took on the form of a black crescent moon and cut through the water towards the serpent.

Ship Wrecker opened its mouth shattering the ice serpent's jaws. The ground below exploded as a finned tail ripped itself before swatting Harry. It just missing his mermaid friend.

He smashed into a nearby wall just his spell hit. The serpent's head fell back as the spell cut down halfway through the bone. Blood erupted as Ship Wrecker's eyes went blank. As Harry hit the wall it exploded. He felt the bone in his right arm snap and his head hit the rock wall hard.

**Dark Paladin lv45 **

Magma was rising, and the water was heating up rapidly. The ice dragon wasn't enough to cool the magma. Harry wasn't at 100%. He took a breath and all the falling rocks stopped. Blood fell down his nose joining the rest of the blood in the water. He grabbed his right arm and set it. His healing factor took over reconnecting the bones. He raised his arm and used the only transfiguration spell he knew.

Blood pour from his nose causing water to pour into his lungs. He didn't need to worry yet. Last time he checked, he could hold his breath for up to 15minutes before passing out.

He sent the rocks back where they belonged and reconnected them to the cave ceiling. Then he turned his attention to the magma. Turning his attention to the side, he noticed his mermaid friend yanking on his arm to get him to safety. She sang a song of worry.

Harry pointed his wand towards the magma feeling the electrical burns heal slowly. His concentration wasn't at its best. "Slow," Harry said to himself. As he moved his wand, the molten rock slowly turned to solid rock and the water started to cool down. Harry made his nostrils seal around the root in his nose and took in a breath before coughing out the water. Once the water temperature leveled out Harry sagged down. She grabbed ahold of him and began swimming away from Ship Wrecker the corpse covered in thousands of treasures from a thousand ship wrecks.

"Easy come easy go," Harry said with a chuckle. It looked like the mermish were about to get rich. She sang a song as she carried him to the surface. It was a hopeful song edged with sadness. The mud and vines were gone leaving Harry in only his clothes. He wrapped his hands around her as she took him not to the surface but to her village. She sang of victory and triumph while the songs of hundreds sang of treachery and failure.

He'd learned the words to this language of song. It was a language of feeling and story instead of grounded words. Magic allowed for such concepts to flow with the music. With that in mind Harry used his voice and sang of his triumph over the dungeon. He sang of how he planned to conquer it and of his own power and conviction. His voice swept through the others and subdued them in his song. When his ballad ended they began to sing with uncertainty.

Five warrior mermen swam off as his mermaid carried him to her dwelling.

She swam about her dwelling showing him her treasures. Some were things she'd found from the surface. Others were things she'd made from rock and bone. He listened patiently as she sang songs with various themes, octaves, and rythems. Collages covered the walls. Some were simple while others were more complex. They were made form sea shells, rock, sand, and algae. She sang about each until he came to one that was rather old. It was simple and yet the story was there.

It showed a mermaid much like her with a similar face. The monster came for her and added her to its body. By the simplistic design Harry could tell it was an older collage. The colors were darker and subdued while the mermaid was given bright colors.

A song of jubilation quickly swept through the mermish. They sang of freedom from that which terrorized them. They sang of wealth found and freedom. Most of all they sang of a savior a hero.

Harry sang a song of acceptance and of grace. He, sang to them his song of battle and victory. He told them to take the wealth from the serpent and build a grand village for themselves. He sang of contacting the goblins and using his name to guarantee a fair deal.

Then he sang of leaving, returning to the surface, and of responsibilities. He flew up slowly and they joined him as he ascended. They sang a song of gratitude as he rose up to the surface. He clasped hands with his mermaid friend once again before breaking the surface.

The sky was dark and covered in stars. He was wet from head to toe and starving. Harry floated towards the great hall intent on feasting.

Harry stepped through double doors into the great hall. The headmaster stood up as Harry entered the hall. His voice carried over everyone with a sonarus.

"Mr. Potter where have you been all day?"

"Today, I enjoyed a bliss that can only be found deep within black lake. Headmaster, did you know mermish speak entirely with song and magic?" Harry reached up and pulled the rebreather from his nose.

"Before I forget. Potter Inc rebreather perfect for underwater adventuring. Its guaranteed to last 12 hours underwater at most depths."

"I did know that I'm quite fluent in their language. Though, I've never practiced it in the water. I've experience Murmish hospitality myself Harry. Once you start a conversation they are hard to get out of. Please use your Saturdays to practice your murmish from now on." Then the headmaster hesitated.

"Did you know that today was their sacrifice? There is a dangerous monster below the surface. Behind that monster is an underwater city full of countless monsters just as powerful as the first." Harry nodded.

"I killed them all Headmaster." Harry said.

"Harry if a single one survived, it will spawn more like it and the murmish village will be attacked again." Dumbledore said.

"They are all dead, I left no survivors. I'll admit, I'm exhausted." Harry said.

"Please enjoy the feast Harry." Dumbledore said. He sat back down, and Quarrel burst through the doors.

"Troll in the dungeon!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Harry glared at the turban wearing man and stuffed several drumsticks in his mouth. He chewed quickly shattering the bones on his teeth. He turned to say something to Hermione. She was missing.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's ran off because Ron said you hated her for pestering you all the time and that's why you weren't at the feast or classes." Neville said.

"She doesn't deserve you Harry. You said to choose, and I chose to be a human doer. I got rid of her that's doing something." Ron said.

Harry rubbed his face. He was tired and just wanted to feast and sleep.

"Go with the rest of the students. I'll go find her." Harry said.

"Do you know where she is?" Neville asked.

"Girls lavatory on the second floor is her normal hiding place. I'll start there." Harry said.

Harry got up and grabbed a plate of drum sticks. He ate them one after the other as he made his way across the great hall. He snatched up a goblet of pumpkin juice and made his way up the stairs. The place was left behind near a corridor as he found the girl's lavatory. The sounds of crying were loud and very Hermione. He'd memorized her voice well enough by now.

"Her Hermione, I heard you were feeling down and came to check on you." Harry said.

"Harry why would Ron lie to me like that? I thought we were friends. Why did he say you hated me to separate us?" Hermione asked.

"Because Ron thinks by being treacherous and selfish, he's being a human doer. He doesn't understand that those are the traits of a human being. I think he's also an opportunist. Not a good combination with a human being." Harry said.

Harry heard something behind him and turned his head to see a troll of all things. He glared at the beast. Its breath hitched, and its eyes widened. It dropped its club and gripped its heart. The beast's left arm went limp and foam covered its mouth. Then, it dropped down spasming. Harry shook his head before returning to his conversation with Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

Grimsmith

The goblin chairman filled out the latest documents sent by the Ministry to Potter Inc. There were sanctions and the threat of anti-trust laws going into effect. It seemed the ministry thought it was due more than what they received from lobbying. He quickly wrote a letter threatening to go to the papers with a story. The ministry tried to steal gold from the private vault of the boy-who-lived. Agreeing to take gold from Potter Inc then turning around with an anti-trust law wasn't allowed.

This wasn't the ministry's first attempt to use laws to strangle Potter Inc in the womb. The broomstick union was a powerful force. They hire more enchanters than any other group in Great Britain with guaranteed benefits. The enchanter's guild loves them and none of their members will take a job at Potter Inc.

Many of the Nimbus, firebolt, and even the old stardust broom companies had shareholders on the Wizingnaunt. They were the Ministry's equivalent of a house of lords. Any competition to their stocks was a bad thing in their eyes. They were most likely behind the latest antitrust sanctions.

As for investors, Potter Inc had a slew of muggleborn and half-bloods throwing money into the burgeoning company.

Mr. Potter sent a blueprint for his rebreather. A botanist was hired to grow Mandrakes in mass for the company. A store was opened in Diagon alley sizes were taken, gold was exchanged, and owls delivered the product.

Company waste was at an all-time low. Mandrakes didn't need to be mulched for the rebreathers. Fully matured mandrakes could be shaven without causing undo harm.

Grimsmith had a set made for himself. Swimming wasn't a goblin passed time. Most goblins struggled to learn, and it was terrible on everyone involved. With these simple rebreathers there was no threat of drowning. Most other rebreathers were clunky or too expensive for most goblin's tastes. Potter Inc rebreathers were cheap and easy to make.

Gold was flowing into Britain's Gringotts branch from other Gringotts branches. This has been the best situation to happen in a long time.

"Chokedrown from the ambassador sect is here to see you. He had urgent news from the Murmish."

Chokedrown has been their ambassador to the Murmish for nearly a century. The ancient goblin desired a war on behalf of the Murmish to free them from tribute. In the black lake there lived a terribly sea monster captured by the founders and bound to the lake. With ancient enchantments, it was forced half buried in magma and left in a trench deep below the earth. Brackish waters were poured atop it and an allied tribe of murmish agreed to guard the beast.

Generations later that tribe was forced to sacrifice their own to the serpent's young or face a battle against thousands of lesser serpents. They pleaded for help from the wizards, the goblins, and other tribes of murmish. They were denied out of hand each time. For the goblins this battle was impossible. The environment was underwater. The might of the wizard lords have waned. Their fellow Murmish didn't have the numbers they once had.

It was finally different now. These rebreathers would allow goblin soldiers to fight comfortably underwater. They could even put them in their dragon's nose and use it as a war beast. The goblin nation hasn't had a war in a long time. Grimsmith itched to give the command.

"Let him in, I have good news for once." Grimsmith said.

The middle-aged goblin stepped into the office wearing a set of rebreathers. "I see you've come to the same conclusion I have. With this invention, we can war against the serpents without losing much of our mobility." Grimsmith said.

"I've came to report that the serpent problem the Murmish have been cursed with for nearly a thousand years is over. They sing of their savor a boy black of hair, green of eyes, and a scar like lightning on his forehead. They've built a statue of gold in his honor." Chokedrown said. The quill fell from Grimsmith's hand.

"I suppose the Murmish want nothing to do with us now that they have their savior." Grimsmith said.

"No, their savior specifically mentioned letting us handle their gold for them. We have a contract to excavate hundreds of tons of gold from the great serpent's corpse. They have requested goblin tutors to assist them in learning the English language. They've requested a tunnel from the black lake to the ocean." Grimsmith nodded to the requests.

"We will agree to their requests and only take half the commission. It is our penance for taking too long to save them ourselves. Do you know if Mr. Potter took any of the serpent?" Grimsmith asked.

"He refused to. Apparently, he learned murmish quickly and bonded with the mermaid destined for sacrifice. His victory is sung about throughout the village embellished a bit more each time. I was able to get ahold of the mermaid eye witness. Her side of the story was different. Are you ready for the tale?" Chokedrown asked.

"Go ahead, let it be codified to join our heroic tales as well." Grimsmith said.

"To join our tales is quite an honor. Should we request he come here for an official telling? The last human to earn that honor was Godric Gryffindor. He betrayed us by refusing to return the sword he earned for his tale continued. Are the smiths willing to gamble knowing the last human's betrayal?" Chokedrown said. He wasn't wrong, but would Harry use a sword.

"Tell me the tale first and then we will decide if it deserves a retelling." Grimsmith said.

"He arrived from the darkness of the lake covered in mud and green leaves. At first, she thought him to be some new monster come to devour the sacrifice. Instead he brandished a wand of foul magic and slew the serpent. When that wand was pointed at her the maiden thought her life forefeit. Instead her bindings fell away. She sang to him of her hope that she would live. He sang not knowing the meaning of her voice only adding to hers in his hopes that she would live too. The water itself pushed him towards danger. He moved not as a human swimmer but as a shooting star. She struggled to keep up and sang to him as he sang slowly adapting to her speech as she gave hints in her song. His song turned into a song of battle and assured triumph." Chokedrown coughed his voice going dry. Grimsmith offered him sustenance from the nearby water cooler.

"Are you ready to continue?" Grimsmith asked. Chokedrown nodded.

"The beasts rose from an underwater city. The last remnants of the battle long since postponed. The mud that covered the wizard washed away revealing a boy with black hair and green eyes that glowed. He was clearly a wizard but one who could breathe below the surface. He continued to sing as his wand moved killing the serpents by the score. Their magic resistance did nothing against the foul magics of the wizard's wand. Like a demon tamed it fought for its master. With every death the wand vibrated with joy in the wizard's hand. Truly this was a wizard like no other. He sang as she did of a true victory. Blood filled the water as the last of the great serpent's young fell." Chokedrown said.

"So, he only used a wand, but it isn't a normal wand. It didn't corrupt the magic used to untie the mermaid, so it may be loyal. It certainly sounds like a deathly hallow. But the last description I heard of the death stick was of a cold neutral wand. This wand wants to kill for its master. Carry on finish the tale." Grimsmith said.

"The great Serpent burst from beneath the underwater city. Its body was covered in the gold from countless ship wrecks. It opened its mouth to unleash its heavenly breath. The wizard continued to sing of victory and protection covered the mermaid and the wizard. Then divine wrath came for them. The wizard's divine grace was too much for the demon serpent's false divine breath. Before the wizard the breath was subdued in a black sphere before it lashed back at the great serpent. In mockery of the serpent the wizard created a great serpent of ice in the demon serpent's image. While the serpent was paralyzed by its own breath the ice serpent struck. It constricted the demon serpent's body and held the serpent's mouth closed with icy fangs. The godly wizard was forced to drop his divine protection to concentrate on slaying evil. Purple light divine in nature surrounded the wizard as the tip of his wand glowed with the foulest magics. The foul energy struck back at the godly wizard as he bent it to divine ends. The godly wizard slashed the foul wand creating a solid blade of death. Just as the demonic serpent regained its senses and broke the ice serpent, it was too late. The divine blade of the black moon sliced through the demon serpent's neck and killed it. The petty demon was not satisfied in defeat. It lashed out with its tail hitting the godly wizard and causing catastrophe. Even in death the demon serpent failed. The divine wizard set the world right again bending the foul wand to repair the falling rocks and satisfy the quaking earth. All was right again, and the mermaid took the savior back to her village to rest." Chokedrown finished.

Grimsmith pursed his lips. Harry was a truthful wizard. Most goblins would laugh at that and try to take advantage of such a wizard. Most truthful wizards didn't exude more magic than a thousand wizards combined. Most weren't truthful in the fact that they could destroy anything they encountered. Harry told the truth because there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"We will codify the story, but we'll use this version. I know Harry Potter, his version may be that he went to explore the depths of black lake and killed a few thousand score sea serpents. Oh, and he met a mermaid. I think we all prefer the mythology rather than the truth." Chokedrown nodded.

**Harry **

He sat in detention tapping his knee waiting for it to end. Dumbledore's office was great for the first hour. All the whirling enchanted items grew boring after he looked over their runes and realized they were just paper weights.

Runes class was one of the electives he might pass over. Care of magical creatures was a must in his point of view. Divination was useless once you knew how to take the batteries out of the toy. Muggle studies was a pass on the grounds it was a waste of time.

Arithmancy wasn't any better than ancient runes. The numbers of magic were subjective to the magical currents of belief. Knowing what wand movements and words are required to create a new spell is useless. Wand movements and words have nothing to do with it. If you had a newt in Arithmancy, then you became an authority on the creation of spells. You had the power of the belief of others to make your own spell based on the arithmetic magical system. Messing with the belief system could be dangerous. There was a myriad of neverborn created by the gods to kill wizards that broke their laws.

Until the theory of intent was proven wrong in some way, he'd use it. It was the best way to navigate the laws of magic. Those laws were subjective. Gamps law was defended by the belief of millions of wizards from countless generations. There was a neverborn called Gamp's law. If you try to break that law Gamp's law will oppose you. If you beat Gamp's law in a battle of will then you run into a battle against a natural law. Natural laws will delete a magical with no hesitation. He read eye witness reports of this happening. Unfortunately, the eye witnesses rarely understood the theory of intent.

"Hey professor how familiar are you with the theory of intent." Harry asked.

"How much of the forbidden section have you managed to read? How learned are you on the subject?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was learned enough to be curious. Then, I was learned enough to be scared. Now I know to be terrified of the neverborn, the natural laws especially." Harry said.

"The neverborn, are you perhaps speaking of sapientt non-corporeal creatures that came from human thoughts and belief?" Dumbledore asked.

"There are a vast number of them waiting like land mines to erase a wizard that steps off the beaten path. Are they why rituals were outlawed?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Rituals are exempt from interference from all but the natural laws and local neverborn. Unless a ritual comes from a location where another set of neverborn exist. In that case you must contend with the current local neverborn, the locals of your ritual's origin, and the natural laws. If a ritual is opposed to a particular local neverborn but meets a compromise with that neverborn in question it may go through unopposed." Dumbledore said while filling out some paper work.

"This topic is rather complicated Harry. Most wizards never investigate the metaphysics of magic. When Voldemort was just a schoolboy, he was more interested in dark rituals. He gave little thought of who the gate keepers were for those rituals. He gave less thought to what they would exact or what price the world would pay. One can defile the natural laws by paying a suitable price. Some laws can be bent by suitable means. Death for instance is found of games, if you catch him or her in the right mood. I wouldn't recommend a devil's bargain. There are many forms the devil may take and none are pleasant." Dumbledore said.

"Once you open the door to knowledge it is not easily closed. The world isn't as gentle as people would like to believe." Harry said.

"Indeed Harry, one such being was Ship Wrecker the serpent you slew. If it were at sea its power would be many times greater. In the fresh water of black lake, it has degraded for the past millennia." Harry could have used his obliterator perk and multiplied his strength by a hundred times.

"I knew there was something special about that monster. Was he a neverborn or a monster that inherited the name and power of a neverborn?" Harry asked.

"Ship Wrecker was female hence the multiple young. It gained sustenance from millennia of belief in the serpent that wrecked ships. While trapped away from its domain, it could only gain enough sustenance to exist." Dumbeldore said.

"Did keeping the monster trapped make the seas safer? Has defeating the monster set free the neverborn to inhabit another serpent?" Harry asked.

"It will take some time for the neverborn to find a suitable host. It will take longer for it to regain its mind after defeat. The world will not encounter it again for at least a hundred years." Dumbledore said.

"Are the gods gone or just hiding?" Harry asked.

"They are still around Harry. Zeus and his pantheon in habit north America. They took it over from the local pantheon. Most pantheons have some ties, but few still possess mortal avatars. The Olympians are still riding off the faith from ancient Rome. The Christian God is the strongest neverborn an the most insane. You'll have to do your own research Harry. I need to send owl these forms. Consider your detention over." Dumbledore said.

The Sunday morning after his detention saw Harry waiting as a crowd of students filed in around him. He promised them a lesson in power. Most of the gathering were from Gryffindor but there were some puffs, claws, and snakes mixed in. He heard a song on the waves of black lake.

On the surface of Black lake hundreds of Murmish watching him. They swam about catching the occasional fish. Each of the Murmish had a healthier complexion than when he'd last seen them. It gave him some relief knowing he'd done right by them.

A letter from Grimsmith informed him that the goblins would do their part to help the Murmish. There was also a request to inform the goblins next time he went to war with a legendary monster. They wanted in.

"So, Harry how do we start?" Hermione asked.

"Well there are many ways to begin. First you must research what you want to be obsessed with." Harry turned his attention to a nearby tree. With a dip of his wand a cutting curse slashed through the branch.

"You could say one of my obsessions is with the cutting curse. Its my go to tool for any battle. If I know my opponent has defenses against my spell, I'm going to subdue them for a cutting curse. There are over 397 different variations of the cutting curse in the Hogwarts library. With a single horizontal swing of my wand, I can cast ninety-nine vertical cutting curses. With enough focus, I can make a solid construct with the curse that can rip through even the strongest magical resistant flesh. I've grown so adept at the cutting curse that I don't need words to change my variation. By specializing in a single spell type and learning it inside and out, that spell becomes a powerful tool. Only you can find what your spell is on our next meeting, I expect each of you to find your spell and began obsessing over it." Harry said.

"So, we need to find our niche and do what exactly how do we become obsessed?" Daphne Greengrass asked. The blond-haired girl was small and wore green robes.

"I put some thought into that. My answer was a variation of love potion. I had some orders and if your willing to sign a consent form. I will supply you the potion. Simply drink it while thinking about what you want to obsess over. Though, if you're able to obsess over a type of spell naturally that would be better." Harry said.

"I'll see you all again the Saturday after winter break. You have plenty of time to decide on a spell or to opt out." Harry said.

"How will this make us like you?" Hermione asked.

"Once I know what your niche is I'll begin searching for a ritual that's right for you. Keep in mind that it won't be a single ritual. Most likely I'll have to tailor hundreds of rituals to each of you. I'll be busy seeking out the local never born and lobbying for their support." Harry said before realizing he needed a neverborn lawfirm. Was that even a thing?


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day before the start of Christmas Break.

Harry just finished reading a letter from Maya. She wanted him fly with her siblings to Japan to see her uncle and cousins. Maya Chang was originally Maya Kirishima, her mother's family name wasn't Chang either but Tsukiyama her maternal grandfather was a third son of the family. Apparently, ghouls changed last names like humans did socks. Compared to his freak outs about the neverborn this was a breath of fresh air. He could have a nice relaxing winter break without thinking about battling gods.

With that in mind, he still had a summoning card. Demons were neverborn of passions and obsessions. They were much stronger than a ghost or poltergeist on average. Demons were not categized as spirits. They were incorporeal like a spirit, but they followed a series of rules unique to them. A demon's appearance was affected by those who viewed them

Harry wasn't overconfident enough to just summon a demon. From what he could tell the card gave no protections from demons summoned. The instructions for the card made giving the demon more mana was a good thing.

On the side of the wall was the magical equivalent of an electron microscope. It was one of his self-assigned rune projects. It didn't look like an electron microscope. The device was far more primitive. Creating a simple machine to interpret an image based on how a beam of light interacted with objects was untried. He had only so many tools at his disposal.

There were hundreds of thousands of different color changing charms. Each charm could be applied to different surfaces. Most charms could be molded to runes with enough effort.

Fortunately, he had an assistant. "Harry your notes say that your image turns white every one tenth of a second before recording a new image. But why did you need to attach a living unicorn head to the machine? I thought they were hard to catch." Hermione asked.

"I needed some cheap and easy processing power. There were more spells to effect the brain than computers in the wizarding world." Harry said as he placed the card in the machine.

"How does the unicorn work? I've read through your notes. Thank you for improving your hand writing. Even legible, I can't figure out how it works." Hermione said.

"I used well over twenty-seven different memory charms to ensure the unicorn's identity was truly erased. From there, I rebuilt the creature's identity. I made the magical creature believe it was part of the electron microscope. Hagrid found it dying in the forbidden forest and dragged it back. It took a turn for the worst and died. I performed some preservation charms and jump started the brain. Sally deserves to be the best electron microscope she can be." Hermione sighed and put a slide through. Sally grunted, and images appeared on the screen connected to her head.

Runes unlike anything Harry had seen before covered the summoning card. He could decipher some protections from the pattern but not many. The demon wouldn't outright try to kill him. It would only passively try.

"I don't think you can sell those electron microscopes. They seem to require exotic ingredients." Hermione said helpfully.

"Don't worry Hermione. I don't plan to sell one anytime soon." Harry sent Sally back into stasis and stowed her away in a closet.

He tossed Hermione a piece of chalk. "Catch," Harry called. She fumbled a little but caught a thick piece of chalk.

"We're going to use the summoning circle from the isle of Scotts. That should pacify the local neverborn. This isn't technically a true ritual since the card is taking on most of the burden. It binds the demon upon summoning to the owner of the card. Any neverborn angered by this ritual will attack the card instead of us. The ritual will protect us further." Harry said.

"Why are we summoning a demon at all Harry? It seems like a dangerous violation of the rules for no gain." Hermione asked.

"This is our foot in the door to gain a neverborn law firm's attention. Demons are known deal makers and sticklers for laws. The stronger the demon the more likely they are to know a law firm we can contact by name." Harry said. Hermione's eyes brightened at that.

"It's, so we can ensure our rituals go with as little interference as possible." Hermione gasped. Harry nodded.

They covered the room with chalk. Hermione rode upon a broom while Harry levitate. Once the floor was finished they covered the walls and ceiling. Hours passed before they finished the first step of their preparations.

"Harry this is some heavy-duty protection. How powerful of a demon are we summoning?"

Harry shook his head and pointed to ten empty spots in the circle. Each was a place for a sacrifice. In ancient times a virgin witch was sacrificed in each spot to the demon. A mortal witch had a finite amount of mana.

"You aren't sacrificing ten witches Harry. I read your notes. If you were going to sacrifice me there would be only one place for sacrifice." Hermione said.

The fear from the witches played a part in the summoning. Those emotions can be a powerful food source for demons. Mana combined with powerful emotions can make an infinitely more powerful food source. We aren't after a demon of wrath for a war. There is no need to use the emotion of fear.

When mana and emotions merge they can crystalize becoming solid matter. Often these crystal objects are called martyria. These crystalized objects though rare in nature can be manufactured.

"So, these ten spots are for a sacrifice of solid emotion and mana. How did you harvest the martyria?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a living lightning rod for the lust of hundreds of witches around the world. Tales of my heroics have caused an explosion of erotic literature between a fictional representation of myself and an avatar for the witches in question. With the runic pattern of eros, I created a Greek runic system to gather that lust energy and crystalize it in a pressurized box." Harry said.

"Eww, Harry that's disgusting. Can't you do anything about them?" Harry shook his head.

He opened his inventory and pulled out ten pink cubes of solid martyria. Each cube was worth at least a hundred witches of mana. He laid each one in its place. Once the last one was placed the chalk turned pink as it absorbed some of the passive mana the cubes produced. Harry activated the card and all the martyria was drained.

"This is it." Hermione yelled as a pink portal opened in the air.

A demoness stepped from the portal. Upon her head were sharp horns framing by crimson locks. Her skin was light pink and in some places the color of cream. She was clean and groomed to perfection from head to toe. The nails on her fingers and toes were black and ended in hypodermic points. She had a tail that stretched and coiled purple in color with a womanly opening. She wore band aids over her nipples and privates. In the blink of the eye she covered herself in a glamour. Gone from the visible spectrum was the demon and instead appeared a woman in business attire. The only demonic features were her red flowing hair and the pinprick of horns.

"Hello summoner are you my master?"

Harry liked to think of himself as good judge of character. If physical power was the only measure of power, then this demoness wouldn't be any stronger than a ghoul. That was certainly strong but not the upper echelon of demon kind. Even the least of wrath demons were much stronger. Magic was another measurement of power. She might be equal to Ship Wrecker in the terms of magic power. That was impressive but not her true strength. Her charisma was the highest he'd ever seen.

Hermione fell off her broom, Harry caught her and the broom with psychic power. They hovered above the binding circles. Those very circles restrained most of the demon's unholy charisma.

"She wasn't very strong willed, was she? Now master could you break the binding circle, for me?" The demoness said. She blinked, fluttering her eye lashes.

Harry turned his back and approached the door.

"What are you doing?" The demoness demanded. Negotiation 101 always be ready to walk away. Especially, when you know the opponent can't.

"I'm going to close this door and spell it to keep anyone from noticing it. You clearly don't want to make a deal or even hear one out. Enjoy eternity locked in a random room. Oh, and don't worry this room is sound proof." Harry said.

"Wait don't go. What do you want we can make a deal?" She yelled.

"Tell me your true name." Harry demanded.

Her cheeks went red and the circles glowed restraining her power.

"I'll just leave you here and come back later, maybe. I might forget and put it off for a while." Harry said. Harry's hand was on the nob closing the door.

"I'm Jeanne D'Arc, or what's left of her soul. Don't leave me trapped here in Britain again." Harry placed Hermione outside the room and hovered back inside. The door shut behind him.

"Jeanne," Harry said. The demoness shivered giving some validity to the statement.

"Did the runes on the card compel you to obey me?" Harry asked.

She spun around the room inspecting the ritual circle. Then she leaned back to meet Harry's eyes.

"We are in Scotland, I'd know the sorcery of Scots anywhere. I've never seen such a complex ritual circle before. Every line was measured for this room. Six sides of ritual circles, ten sacrifices of lust martyria, and a boy of eleven with vast amounts of mana and strength. You must be the son of some wealthy duke or even a prince. Who are you master?"

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry said. Her eyes widened before they glared coolly.

"You've made waves from the calm current, to the depths, and even the grand dominions. You've made an enemy of the Murmish gods, Ship Wrecker, and an ally of the goblin heroes. Witches all over the world lust after you and you aren't affected in the least. You should show the beginnings of godhood but instead you appear human." Jeanne said.

"Surely it isn't so. You are known throughout the world as a saint. Why then are you a demon?" Harry asked.

"Don't make me say it master. I don't want to speak of my shame." Harry glanced over her.

His body began to glow with purple light as he indulged his psychic power. Hypothesis flashed through his mind and he compared them to what he knew of the neverborn. Minutes passed before his aura calmed down. An idea took root in his mind. But he needed to confirm it.

"How does god separate the imperfections of mankind from the people?" Harry asked. "What happens when the souls and belief of the fallen merge with a simple peasant girl? Who can lay claim to those souls the peasant girl who led them or god?" Harry asked.

"They made an imperfect angel. I was once a part of the great legend Jeanne D'Arc. God ripped away the imperfect parts and consumed the perfect angel. I'm what's left, a demon born from human sins. In life, I was denied the pleasure of the flesh. In the domain of lust, I indulged." Jeanne said.

"So, you are truly Jeanne D'Arc the real one not the story." Harry said.

Harry pulled a set of documents from his inventory. Along with them he took out a blood quill. The card may compel her, and the ritual circles may weaken her but that was no reason to drop cation. He signed his name in the relevant parts of the documents. They were written on sheep skin which gave them protection in most of the world. Deer skin would be better in the united states. Bamboo would be better in most pacific islands. Sandstone would function the best in Egypt, but goat hide was still good there.

"Your going to have me sign a contract to ensure my compliance. If I break the agreement, then the domain of punishment, Oath Keepers, and Justice will come for me." Jeanne said.

"How high up on the demon hierarchy are you?" Harry asked.

"I've been summoned by British wizards a hundred times. Most of the time, I appear as a girl with long blonde hair, I've appeared as a veela, and today I've appeared close to my true self. Most put up their hastily made summon circles and have their way with me. I always drain them dry. I'm the first Succubus in the British Isles. In the demon hierarchy I'm a fourth-grade demon. Does that serve as some reference?" Jeanne asked.

"Forth just a single grade from greater demon. Your human imprint has bolstered your sapience. I'd bump you up to four and a half at least." Harry shook his head at the thought of sleeping with her.

"You do realize, I'd snap you in half by accident." Harry said after signing the papers.

"Your body seems as mighty as a god's avatar. With all these defenses we could try a possession. I've always wondered what is was like to have such a crude instrument between my legs." Harry nodded his head.

"I was thinking that a possession wasn't such a bad idea. Though, you'll have to sign some additional paper work." Harry floated the pile of sheep hide to the demoness along with a pen. She let out a sigh and signed everything.

"Alright, I've signed everything can you please remove the chalk circle." A smile covered Harry's face.

"First we'll conduct the possession in the circle." Harry said.

She let out a sigh as another avenue to freedom escaped her.

He flew into the circle when she struck. Her punch was quick and empowered by magic. It slammed into his chest and did nothing. To Harry it barely tickled. She took a step back as he dropped down within the circle. He'd allowed her the freedom to attack him physically. It was a trap in the paperwork.

"That's impossible." She continued to rain down blows on him while he stood there.

It was all pointless to him.

"What are you waiting for? Possess me that's an order." Harry said.

Her eyes widened as the card's power over her took effect. Any wiggle room she had was removed by the contracts. If that wasn't enough the restrictive circles in the room further limited her options.

She turned into pink smoke and flowed into his nose and mouth.

His mind was the vast coldness of a universe. All systems of control she could possibly reach for were too far apart to matter. She was a blip a speck in infinity. One that he allowed within himself. The psychic ability dominates activated and they battled. A speck of dust versus a universe. She would have had a better chance if she hadn't possessed him. Making herself a part of his mind was a vast disadvantage.

Back in the real world, he took a breath and released her. Jeanne fell into fetal position and shook. Part of her would always be with him now. He could feel a little pink speck somewhere in the vast universe of his mind.

"Do they know how insane you are? No human mind should be so alien." Jeanne said. Harry sighed and picked her up gently.

Harry rocked her in his arms gently as the demon stared at him in shock. Her mind was on the brink of collapse. He had no clue how long she had been in his mind. Jeanne's body weighed nothing in his arms. With a thought hours of chalk drawing were erased.

"I'm the sanest human to ever exist. If I were insane my mind would be easy for you to possess." Her cheeks lit up in embarrassment.

"Yea, it would give me more power. I didn't sense any life in your mind. It was all dead planets everywhere I looked." Jeanne said.

"You're not allowed to harm any of the students here unless they attack you." Harry said.

"I'll follow you faithfully if you do something for me." Jeanne said.

"The place where I was burned alive. My wings fell there and became a dragon. It warped the hate the British felt for me and the hate for the hundred-year war to make its own domain. The entrance in the real world is where I died. They are the wings god ripped off me. If you can slay the dragon and return my wings to me. I'll be your dark angel."

A smile appeared on Harry's face. It was the perfect way to level up and gain greater power. A dark angel would be the cherry on top. Killing a five-hundred-year-old dragon would be fun.

"Why do I feel so weak around you?" Jeanne asked.

He looked down at the demon in his arm. Harry pulled Hermione over his shoulder and made his way towards Gryffindor tower.

"Perhaps, I'm just so dependable that you can afford it." Harry said. "On a serious note, I need something from you."

"So, we finally get to why you summoned me. Where did you get the Martyria? That stuff was lust kosher." Harry chuckled at the phrase.

"Middle aged woman around the world send me their lustful thoughts." Harry said.

"So that's where all the green eyed shotas came from. You have a lot of neverborn clones Harry." Jeanne said.

"I need you to find me a neverborn law firm. One that I can reliably send to lobby local neverborn to pass some rituals through. Some of which aren't kosher." Harry said.

"There are millions of them in the domains of law. As a bound succubus, it wouldn't be unusual for me to venture to one and ask them to review my papers. But you're going to see to it that I get my wings back, right?" Harry nodded.

"I suggest you stock pile martyria as much as possible. A single lawyer from a law firm is expensive. Whole law firms are even more so." Harry had assumed as much but it didn't hurt to ask. If only gold and martyria were interchangeable.

**Author's note: **

**Next chapter will be Christmas break. Harry is flying with Maya to Japan and shenanigans will ensue. **


	12. Chapter 12

Snow covered the streets of Liverpool as Harry approached the manor he'd purchased for Maya and her family. At the gate, he put in the password before slipping through. Maya wasn't expecting him for a few hours yet. Gold and crimson ornaments decorated the trees on the property while lights covered the roof. This place gave him the festive spirit. Pictures of Maya and her siblings hung from the trees. There was one picture hanging from a tree of Maya and himself. It gave him a sense of belonging that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Harry used psychic power to press the doorbell to avoid breaking it. There was a crash and fumble as before the door shot open. An older guy with purple hair and a false smile opened the door.

"Are you lost kid?" Rin asked.

"You must be Maya's brother Rin. Harry Potter, its nice to finally meet you. She talks about you often in her letters." His eyes narrowed. The false smile vanished.

"I'm warning you now. Disappear and never show your face here again and I will let you leave with your life. I'll just tell Maya you are breaking up with her to protect her or something. We're keeping the house. Its only fair in exchange for your life." Harry blinked at the ghoul.

"If you weren't Maya's brother, you'd be a smear on the wall by now." Harry took a step forward. The ghoul tried to block him only to stumble backwards. The door shut behind him and locked.

In a flash Maya was there and on top of him. Her arms wrapped around him and she bit down on his shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm under her butt to support her.

"You've grown even tougher since September." Maya said pulling her teeth from his shoulder.

"Indeed, I've grown significantly stronger since we parted."

"You're skinny again what are they feeding you at that school. Come on and take your shoes off. I bought you a pair of indoor shoes."

Harry obeyed taking off his shoes and putting on the indoor shoes. With a wave of his wand the snow and mud from his shoes vanished to parts unknown. It was transported a few kilometers away.

"Since I arrived, I've studied constantly, and sometimes I skip meals to study." Harry caught her disapproving glare. He thought it was cute.

"You're not like me Harry, you're not built to go a month between meals." Rin snorted at that.

"Is something wrong Rin? Harry is part of the family." Maya said.

"He bought you a house and you invited us to live here. Now your sugar daddy is family. What happened to the cold pragmatic girl who took advantage of trusting humans?" Rin asked. Harry met Maya's eyes and read pain, hurt, and shame.

"There is more to it than that. We're married." Maya said.

Rin stopped in place. "You never told me the two of you, you bit his shoulder. No, I was going to promise you to Shuu Tsukiyama when we landed in Tokyo. I forbid it, I'm the head of the family."

Harry coughed calmly in his hand. "You don't have the power to forbid anything. When I married Maya, she became my responsibility. You are living in my house as a guest." Rin was on the edge of rebellion looking between Maya and Harry.

Harry raised his wand calmly. "You may challenge my authority, only once. If you fail, then you fail for all time." Harry said.

"Oh, you're just a wizard. I don't care what spell you used to make yourself tougher. I'll cut you up with my kagune." His eyes turned into kagugan. Harry let out a sigh.

"Don't worry Maya, I'll leave your brother alive since it's his first challenge to my authority. This house should have a large basement. I had it dug for obvious reasons." Harry said.

"You posh arrogant bastard. I'm going to break you and then Maya will marry Shuu and our prosperity will be ensured." A koukaku appeared and wrapped around his arm ending like a sword. He moved aiming at Harry's neck.

Harry raised a finger and blocked the attack. The blade might have been able to cut him, so he held it back was a tiny psychic barrier at the tip of his finger.

Rin's arm shook as he tried to stab his kagune through the barrier. The ghoul looked down to see just how out matched he really was. Confusion showed on the ghoul's face, as a red glow appeared at the end of Harry's wand.

Harry stepped to the side and pointed the tip of his wand at Rin. Doubt appeared in the ghoul's eyes. By the expression Harry assumed he was feeling fear. Rin was doubting everything he understood about magicals. Rin needed time to think and reassess the situation.

Harry lazily cast the stunner. It passed through an inch of air and hit Rin. The underpowered spell dropped the ghoul to his knees. Rin's Koukaku pierced the wooden floor of the entry hall. Harry didn't know if this would end the friction between them or if he was pouring more fuel on the fire. Some people got the message while others like to test the limits. Harry calmly walked to the entrance and shut the door.

"Why did you brother attack with the door wide open?" Harry asked Maya. She shook her head while Rin steadily found his feet again.

"How can you be that strong? That wasn't any magic I've seen." Rin asked.

"I've killed dragons, sea monsters, and trolls since I was five. They are all magic resistant and much stronger than a common wizard. I evolved beyond the normal wizard." Harry said. "So where are the rest of your siblings. Have you already booked the flight?" Harry asked.

Maya rolled her eyes and tossed him a ticket. "My elder sisters Kaiyo and Nori are waiting for you to arrive at the train station. They wanted to meet you and get a feel for you before Rin tried to scare you off. Amaya is watching the tele, Ena is making sure the pots don't burn while I'm in here, and Ima is in the bath." Harry nodded his head and memorized the names.

"I feel like a jerk for not just taking the train. The train shouldn't arrive for another five hours. What else are they doing in town?" Harry asked. Rin pulled out his phone and sent a text.

"They are shopping for the rest of the family. We have two cousins. Touka and Ayato in Japan. Did you even study the language?" Rin asked.

"No but I'll pick it up in a few minutes once we arrive. If I can master Murmish then Japanese can't be more difficult." Harry said.

"Murmish?" Maya asked.

"Language of the fish people. Murmish is the name of their race and language." Harry added. Harry smelled something burning before a smoke alarm went off.

"No, the turkey." Maya shouted before shooting off for the kitchen. Harry chuckled and followed behind her with a sighing Rin.

"Wizard can I talk to you for a second Maya can take care of a burning turkey. It isn't the first one she burned while practicing." Rin said. Harry paused and turned to the purple haired ghoul.

"Alright, I'll hear you out." Harry said.

"I've never seen Maya like this. She cares about human appearances and trivial things more than usual. I've seen her smile more lately than I ever have before. She's always writing letters then tearing them up before writing another one. Don't break her heart. She kept us together when the CCG killed mom and dad." Rin said.

"Yet you wanted to sell her off to Shuu Tsukiyama. I'm guessing that guys a ghoul with some wealth." Harry said.

"He's our cousin on our mother's side. They prefer to marry cousins. Maya and my other sisters would be considered valuable breeding stock to them. Maya is the closest to the desirable age." Rin said.

"Wow man, that is some sick and twisted shit." Harry said.

"The CCG are closing in on us. A big family of ghouls don't go unnoticed for long. We were living in separate places until this place." Harry nodded.

"I'll see about some anti muggle wards on the property to keep the CCG from snooping. Wards aren't my area of expertise. The enchanter's guild isn't happy with me and the only other ward masters are under government control. It's illegal to just put down wards without a license. Give me a few days and I'll make some calls." Rin blinked.

"So, you can just have these wards put up and bam the CCG aren't a problem anymore." Rin said.

"Quinque give ghoul investigators a ghoul's natural magic resistance when wielded. The wards may not work at all." Harry said.

"Then let my sister go. It will be better for all of us if you let us make a deal with the Tsukiyama. Don't you want my sister to live?" Harry shook his head and turned his back on the ghoul.

"I don't recommend contacting the Tsukiyama conglomerate while we are on vacation." Harry said.

He stepped into a ruined kitchen with smoke damage on the walls and turkey everywhere. Taking out his wand he began repairing everything.

"We could always stop by McDonalds on the way to the airport." Ena said. Harry turned to a young girl of 11.

"Hey, I'm Harry nice to meet you." Harry said. Ena's eyes went Kakugan before she blinked them back.

"Maya was right you smell delicious. Is it true that your skin is indestructible?" Ena asked.

"Nah, a sea monster managed to scrape me up pretty good and I broke my arm when it knocked me against a cave wall." Harry said.

"What did it look like, I've never seen a sea monster before?" A set of welcoming hands wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sorry about the turkey we could go somewhere just the two of us. I've been practicing my act; I think I'm ready for a public performance anyway." Maya said.

"There is a really neat restraint that Rin took us to. It serves food that we can eat." Ena said.

"Let's not talk about that Ena. We have a no discussing our diets policy." Maya turned to face him. "Right Harry."

"That's right Maya its very impolite to talk about such things."

"I don't get it, why can't we take Harry there?" Ena asked.

"Because Harry is allergic to some of the ingredients at that place. It would be too much trouble for the restaurant." Maya said.

"It's holiday season Ena, I'm sure certain its packed. I'll have some unicorn packed up anyway. I'll just cook some of it over the stove." Harry said.

"I didn't think humans in this country ate horse." Maya said.

"No one eats horse in this country. Wizard nobility mostly eat dragon steak during the holidays." Harry said. "But some cursed creature has been draining them of blood and leaving them behind in the forests. The grounds keeper has been digging holes and burying them. So, every morning I take a stroll through the woods and collect the kills." Harry explained.

"Wait, I thought we weren't supposed to discuss our diets." Ena said.

"We were actually discussing British taboo. Ena as a member of the UK it is considered evil to consume the flesh of horses. Because the French do so with impunity." Harry said.

"But we eat humans and isn't that taboo?" Ena said.

"No, if they were people who thought they were horses and dressed up in horse cosplay it would be." Harry said. Ena blinked and Maya snorted.

A wet child charged through and rammed into his shin.

"Ima what are you doing you tracked water all through the house." Rin complained as he entered the kitchen.

Harry looked down to see a child of eight or nine chewing on his shin. She didn't have enough strength in her bits to even tickle his skin. He walked towards the stove ignoring her weight on his leg.

"Ima has a problem with impulse control." Harry raised his leg and Maya took her off him.

A girl with Maya's hime hair style with natural black hair stepped into the kitchen. She was a year younger than Maya if Harry's memory served him.

"Hey, I'm Harry nice to meet you. You must be Amaya." Harry said.

He turned the stove one and laid out some unicorn cuts. The silvery glowing meat was obviously not normal.

"Um, what is that?" Amaya asked.

"Unicorn meat, from the round, the butt of the animal. Most of the front or chuck was cursed with something nasty looking." Harry said. Once the pan was hot, he tossed the meat in.

"Can I try some?" Amaya asked.

Harry turned to Maya for a hint. She seemed just as confused as he was.

"I'm not going to eat it; I just want to chew it. Who knows maybe it's the one food a ghoul can eat?" Amaya said. Harry shook his head in the negative.

"This meat is cursed but your magical resistance should protect you." Harry said.

"Then why are you eating it?" She asked.

"The curse has no effect on me." Harry said.

Martyria extraction worked to remove curses such as revenge. Harry has already turned the unicorn curse into a hefty stack of revenge Martyria. There was no actual curse but what people believed. That belief that a person should be cursed for eating unicorn flesh was enough to create the curse. From there seeing people cursed from eating unicorn flesh reinforced that belief.

"Ok, that doesn't make any sense. You've told me you weren't magical resistant in the least." Maya said.

"I don't believe in the curse." Harry said. Maya paused and blinked.

"That doesn't make any sense." Maya said.

"There was never a curse to begin with. When a wizard who eats a unicorn believes there is a curse, they curse themselves." Harry said.

He picked up some unicorn and broke off a piece before eating it. The curse struck attacking a box in Hogwarts. Sympathetic magic was a highly under used branch of magic. Belief could be manipulated and lightning rods for curses could be created. Harry could eat a piece of cursed unicorn meat and the box at Hogwarts cold absorb the energy from the curse. The box could then force mana and pressure upon the belief using the even horizon to manipulate time to create Martyria. An obedient Jeanne D'ark could then add the Martyria to his stockpile so the process could continue.

"What does unicorn meat taste like?" Amaya asked.

"Purity, protection, and chastity the meat is saturated in magic. As for texture, its rather supple." Harry said and broke off a piece for Amaya. She sniffed the meat before taking a bite. She ran for the sink and spat the piece out.

"That was worse than any human food I've ever tasted. I think, I'm going to be sick." Amaya said.

"Sorry about that. Unicorn meat is barely physical. If I ate it exclusively, I would starve to death."

A few hours passed and they locked the doors and headed for the Airport. Nori and Kaiyo were going to meet them at the Airport. They needed to have the presents packed and boarded early.


	13. Chapter 13

Something felt off. Warning bells were going of in his head as they went through boarding procedures. There was a buzzing sensation at the end of his senses. It was just out of his reach, too far away for clarity, and just close enough to annoy him. The worst part was how familiar it felt. In some moments the sensation settled into the background and then it erupted like the sound of a rattlesnake. Warning bells were ringing, and he could do nothing about them. He wanted to fly off and chase down the source of the sensation.

Harry sat by Maya on the airplane waiting for takeoff. The arm rest cracked from his agitation. A flight attendant looked over.

"Is there a problem sir." Harry met her eyes and waved a finger. Her eyes dilated from Harry's new hypnosis ability.

"There is no problem here. Bring me some scotch." Harry ordered. The flight attendant immediately moved to obey.

"Was that really necessary?" Maya asked.

"Sorry something powerful just swept by my senses. I don't think it means to antagonize me but I'm very antagonized." Harry said.

"You're acting like a ghoul whose territory was poached." Maya said.

"Yea except my territory is the planet and something that doesn't quite belong is poking around. Its driving me up the wall." Harry said.

"Has this happened before?" Maya asked.

"Yes, but I tossed the last thing that did this into the sun. The thing died, trust me." Harry said with a smug grin. Harry's expression sobered quickly.

"This thing keeps hiding beneath my senses then revealing itself." Harry said.

The plane took off and he realized they were flying closer towards the thing. Harry felt the presence go from alien agitation to familiar background repeatedly. When his scotch arrived, he downed it in a go ignoring the burning sensation.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my cousins. Touka and Ayato are so cute. Touka is Ena's age and Ayato is younger. They have blue hair and Touka covers up an eye with hers. Uncle Arata is funny and scared of spiders. I haven't seen any of them in years. News doesn't really travel well. The CCG have taken to tapping phones." Maya said.

"Do you want me to buy them a house as well?" Harry asked. Maya blushed and turned away in embarrassment.

He downed another shot feeling the presence get ever closer. The familiarity seemed to merge with his own legacy before being rejected. The presence was linked to Harry in some way. Otherwise it wouldn't blend into the background so easily. This thing was like him and not.

Being drunk may not be the best idea. It was too late now. He'd sober up soon.

"Maya Harry smile." They looked up to see Nori snapped their photo with her phone. Maya growled under her breath and wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Nori stop that its embarrassing." Nori chuckled and texted the picture to everyone's phone.

Harry unlocked his and made the picture his new lock screen.

"Thank you, Nori keep it up, I need the photos." Harry said.

They landed in airport Tokyo and made it out of security in record time. The second they stepped out of the airport. A group of wizards wearing red robes approached them. The best dressed of the robed wizards approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter my name is Daiki Shin its an honor to finally meet you. I've read all your books and even purchased a telling of your heroic battle in the depths of black lake. Allow me to be the first to officially welcome you and your entourage to Japan. If there is anything, I can do for you please let me know." The man finished with a deep bow. The red robed men followed suite.

Harry returned the bow, but it wasn't as low. "It takes a lot of courage to meet those you idolize and admire. Especially, when you are also a strong wizard. Truly you are in the gap between a high wizard and a lord." Harry said.

"You honor me Mr. Potter. There is a festival being held as we speak in your honor if you're interested."

"Mr. Shin, I'm afraid we can't go. We've just come off a flight and jet lag has begun to affect us. How long will the festival last? We plan to remain in Japan for twelve days at least." Harry said.

"Why would Japanese magical society hold a festival in my honor? I'm just a British wizard." Harry said.

"Surely, you know of the crimes committed by Voldemort before his rise. Dark lords have a habit of stealing from everyone as they rise. He stole and destroyed the sacred treasure of the Shin family. The robe made from fire rats pillaged from the ancient and noble house of Tsung during our occupation of china." Daiki said.

"The death of a thief hardly seems worth a festival in my honor. Have there been many festivals in my name?" Harry asked.

"No this is the first, the beast you slew has many names. One is Imoogi its daughters shape shifts into witches and live normally for the first seventeen years. Once matured they transform and devour anyone nearby. They've taken countless lives. By killing their mother you've stopped those children who would become dragons from ever transforming into monsters." Daiki said.

"That hardly seems like a reason to meet me in person. You seem very important." Harry said. "I wasn't shooting the bull when I said you were in the gap between a high wizard and a lord class wizard."

"Harry should we look a gift horse in the mouth. He's offered you his hospitality. Its rude to question him in front of us on the streets." Maya whispered.

"No, my lady, I'm afraid my appearance is suspect. The most ancient and noble house of Shin doesn't come out to see those of lesser houses. The British houses are young compared to the houses of Japan and infantile compared to the houses of china. Worse Mr. Potter your house is on the decline and you have no heir. Tell me young lady which noble family of Japan do you belong to?" Daiki asked.

"She is mine and under wizard law a Potter. Her family is not of noble blood and have been adopted by house Potter." Harry said. He placed a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"I see an interesting move. Are sister wives still used in Britain? It seems you've doomed your house politically for a generation." Daiki said.

"Its better to be politically doomed and multiplying fruitfully than to be politically sound and dead by the next generation. We powerful wizards live long lives and age slowly." Harry said.

"So, your heir may not be selected for a few generations. One of my daughters may be interested in adding our most ancient and noble blood to the Potter line. How will you decide your heir?" Daiki asked.

"Another time, we've spent too much time in the streets. I will visit the festival tomorrow. Let's meet in a tea shop and discuss this further. I have a list of texts I'd enjoy exploring. There are many references in the Hogwarts library to books that can only be found here." Harry said.

They made it to the subway and arrived in the 20th ward. Rin, Kaiyo, and Nori went ahead and discovered Arata wasn't around anymore. Touka and Ayato lived with a café owner named Yoshimora.

Harry focused on his senses searching for the disturbance. It felt familiar and powerful. It was like a distorted image of himself. The more he studied it the more certain Harry was becoming. This creature was a neverborn merged with a variety of beliefs. Each time it appeared Harry felt it attempt to latch onto something before fading away.

"Harry open your eyes we're almost to Anteiku." Harry opened his eyes to see the crowded streets around them and people staring at him oddly.

"Sorry, I needed to get a better idea on the invader. Someone is doing this on purpose and failing repeatedly. The festival in my honor is part of it. That invitation was a trap." Harry said.

A smile stretched over his face, as he felt an even stronger neverborn flail about before fading. Harry took out his cell phone and sent a message to Andromeda Tonks. As the door to Anteiku opened, he quickly shut his phone.

"Who did you text Harry?" Maya asked.

"My cousin and a solicitor. A Japanese wizard is doing something considered rather rude." Harry said.

"Are they the ones agitating you?" Maya asked.

Harry looked up his eyes twitched. Maya chuckled at his reaction.

With a glance Harry took in the room. It was a simple café, the scent of coffee was heavy in the air, and most of the customers were ghouls. His scent made a few ghouls look up, but Harry pretended not to notice.

"Welcome to Anteiku, I'm Irimi just take an open table and I'll be there in a second."

"Actually, we're relatives of Touka and Ayato. We came a long way to get here may we meet with them. My brother Rin and my two sisters Kaiyo and Nori were supposed to have already arrived." Irimi looked the rest of us over.

"That's a big family you have there." Irimi said.

"Some guy says we're Harry's sister wives Ima said." Harry smacked his face on reflex. It was the first real blow he felt since Ship Wrecker. It sounded more like a gunshot than a slap.

"Ima that guy was just trying to get under Harry's skin." Ima cocked her head to the side.

"Is it because he tastes good." Ima whispered too loud for a room full of ghouls. Harry's face was already heating up with embarrassment when she dropped the second attack.

"Maya let's go see Touka and Ayato and give them their gifts. I'm sure Rin has already found the hotel and purchased the rooms. We do need to drop off our luggage." Harry said with conviction.

"Yes, we must give them their presents." Maya agreed.

"Why the hell did you bring a human back here?" Ayato demanded a grumpy blue haired boy. "No kills butchering kills in the restraint those are the rules."

"Hey Maya, did you see that occult store covered in wards?" Harry asked. Ignoring the blue haired kid. Ima chuckled behind him.

She ducked behind Harry's leg before a blue haired girl opened the door to her room. She sniffed the air and her eyes turned into kagugan. She quickly covered her eyes just as Harry took out his phone and blinded everyone.

"Harry turn down the brightness just because my retinas can heal doesn't mean I enjoy the damage." Maya yelled.

Rin stepped out of Touka's room revealing the other two girls setting up decorations. Harry took out his wand and started putting up the rest of the decorations.

"Show off," Maya yelled as Harry went to work. Nori took a picture of him waving his wand and putting the decorations up.

"Sister what's happening. Why is there a human with a stick putting up Christmas decorations?" Ayato asked.

"He's a wizard Ayato. From what our cousin's say he and our cousin Maya are married. He doesn't have any family to speak of, so he came along." Touka said.

"I do have a god father. He's in prison for betraying my parents to a cult leader." Harry said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Someone turned our mother and father to the CCG." Harry took her hand.

"Ok, so he does know we're ghouls." Ayato said.

Harry put down his wand after decorating the room. Presents were piled up high threatening to spill over to the rest of the room. He waved his wand expanding the room until it was larger than the actual building. He covered the walls in quadruple redundant runes to keep the rooms size in case one rune set was damaged.

"We could just remain here instead of going to the hotel. You wanted to have a big family Christmas." Harry said.

Touka looked around marveling at how large her room had become.

"How long will it last?" Touka asked.

"It should last forever." Harry said.

**Daiki Shin**

A very human face with black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar was all that was still human within a blob of flesh. Blades, tentacles, and genitalia waved uselessly the neverborn spirit tried to reshape a ghoul's body into Harry Potter's image. Once again, the ghoul's natural magic resistance wasn't enough. With a wave of his wand the containment unit flushed another promising specimen.

The wizard tuned his head to the ghoul investigator that supplied the specimens Nimura Furuta. The man wore a white uniform and looked on at the experiment. There was a gleam in the teen's eyes even as the contents were dumped.

"Another failure, I have to ask why fixate on summoning this Harry Potter into a ghoul's body?" Asked a smiling Furuta.

"The power is too great for a wizard. They'd burn out like a candle as their magic tried to fight off the takeover. A ghoul is resistant to magic. If we had a more powerful specimen then I'm sure we'd succeed." The mutating blob fell into the sewers as its body liquified.

"There is a Harry Potter in Tokyo with the last abomination's face. Is that a coincidence?"

The wizard narrowed his eyes at the muggle. If he didn't have a quinque then an imperius curse would bind the investigator's obedience.

"That one was the original. He rejected this power like a fool leaving it open for any wizard to take. He even had the gall to tell me I was in the gap between high wizard and lord." Shin said.

"So, if we can find an appropriate vessel we can make use of that power." Furuta said.

"We can chain a god and force it to do our bidding. We will give this energy sapience and nurture it to use its powers for our benefit." Shin said.

"What about the original?" Furuta asked.

"What about him? He rejected god hood. He's nothing more than an empty cup. But he has done for me a favor." Shin held up a test tube with a single hair within.

"What will that do?"

"With the Polyjuice potion, I can change the appearance of a ghoul to that of Harry Potter. It will increase the odds of a successful possession. I've increased the potency of the potion with a dragon's blood and a sample of your Washuu blood." Shin said.

Furuta clapped his hands as the strongest specimen so far entered the room. She was a chimera with a rinkaku and ukaku kagune. At age eleven she was perfect for the experiment. The golem attendant stepped into the room. Shin made sure to inject all his test subjects with RC suppressors. Once the potion was injected she morphed into a black-haired boy.

The energy needed no coaxing. It smashed down enveloping the girl as the belief of thousands of wizards created an image of a savior. Martyria covered the floor with the sanctity of self-sacrifice. The runes he'd carved into her bones took effect. By pouring mithril into the runes and making use of RC suppressors, he was able to increase her magical resistance by untold levels.

Golden wings dripping with blood sprouted from her back. In the creatures green eyes was a hunger of a ghoul and the power of a thousand wizards. Shin lifted his wand and crimson runes glowed on the creature's body. It was Shin's monster. Shin's chained god.


	14. Chapter 14

In a small well-lit room. Harry took notes while Ayato read aloud from an ancient journal. Sailor moon played on low in the background. On the bed were hundreds of empty yugioh card packs. There was a timer in the corner reading fifteen minutes and counting down. Empty coffee cups littered the floor.

"Harry this isn't fun at all. These kanji are too complicated and they're confusing." Ayato complained.

"But Ayato you're my last hope everyone else abandoned me to go to the movies, shop with my money, or buy me Japanese grammar books. Isn't this an ideal time to bound with me your first cousin once removed." Harry said and took another pack of yugioh cards and handed them to Ayato.

The blue haired boy took the pack and returned to the book. He turned the page to a bunch of images of sacrifices and bloodshed.

"What does this have to do with belief and all the other junk I've been reading?" Ayato asked. "That's two pages so another booster pack." Ayato said.

"Dying for their belief increases the value of that belief by orders of magnitude. For the demons, legends, and gods it makes for a powerful cocktail. The reason why we are researching this book is because of the author." Harry said.

"Kuro Shin an ancestor of the guy who met you fresh off the plane." Ayato said.

"A wizard with a community organizing degree. The man behind the Harry Potter festival. And the man whose manor contains a neverborn made from my legend." Harry placed another pack of cards on the table.

"I want to know, if he plans to conduct a mass reaping. His family has orchestrated such a ritual before."

"Alright, if he does it then why follow a ritual in this book. It seems stupid to do something so obvious." Ayato said.

"Rituals are used because they are relatively safe. Most rituals include acts to bribe the demons, legends, and gods who would normally interfere. Some rituals bribe a god to prevent other gods from interfering." Harry said.

Ayato glared at him before downing the rest of his coffee and opening yet another pack. He quickly recorded the opening on his smart phone before locking the screen. With a curse under his breath, he turned the page.

"Why should I care if a few wizards die? Your kind and mine don't get along. I still don't believe you're a wizard." Ayato said.

"Hey, I'm ready to go to your festival meet me at the entrance." Maya's text said.

"Flying, surviving in space unaided, and ripping apart enemies with my mind doesn't make me anything more or less than a wizard." Harry said.

"That sounds more god like than wizard." Ayato said.

"I'm clearly not a god." Harry said.

"So, what do you think is going to happen when you go to the festival. We just read a bunch of rituals most of which contained mass reaping. Artefacts with something to do with the being summoned boosts the effect of the ritual according to the book. Having the guy, the entity is based off can't help matters." Ayato said.

"You're a smart kid. I'll let you in on a secret. I didn't plan for this. When I saved a murmish about the be sacrificed, I had no clue a wizard from a foreign country would do something like this. When I rejected their worship, I created a power vacuum. All that energy needed a place to go. I had hoped there was at least one wizard in the world dumb enough to do something like this." Harry said.

"This is a ritual as well Ayato. Its one of my own making but the effect is interesting." Harry said. "Take care kid."

**Daiki Shin **

The creature was feeding on the failed experiments. Its ukaku had turned golden and warped. Red lightning spread across crystal like plates pulsed with magic and RC cells. Mouths had developed at the ends of its rinkaku tendrils. Flesh was absorbed directly by the kagune.

"This is disgusting." Daiki said.

"I don't know, he looks to be enjoying herself. Shall we test the little god's power?" Furuta asked.

Daiki waved his wand and doors opened revealing several stable experiments. Their bodies were only partially changed into that of Harry Potters. They retained most of their former identities.

The bound god turned to the three semi possessed ghouls. Ten hungry tentacles lunged for the creature's victims. The ghouls moved out on opposite sides of their foe cutting its attention in three ways. Gold and crimson wings rose up before razor sharp RC crystals shot out on all sides. Whatever they hit was injected with a powerful digestive enzyme. One of them shielded itself with its kagune only for a crystal to imbed itself within the monster. Digestion began, and the ghoul screamed before dying.

"Your god seems to enjoy causing pain to ghouls. Would it treat humans any differently? Its body is a ghoul and ghouls are designed to eat human flesh." Furuta said.

Something happened, the deity stared upward, and it began to tremble. Golden light surrounded the possessed ghoul and it transformed. Its golden wings grew larger then split. Blades grew around the ukaku tentacles. Then the creature withdrew its kagune and stood there aglow with purple energy. It clutched at its head before letting out a horrible scream.

**Harry**

Minutes after arriving Harry was ready to leave. His picture was everywhere. Candy in the form of his wand was held by dozens of children. Some woman was frying house elf testicles and serving them with a powdered lightning stamp. Children ran around dueling with liquorish wands and adults held stalls with various Harry Potter themed games. There was even a puppet show. The streets were crowded with wizards.

Harry looked over to see Touka, Ima and Amaya enjoying pies sold by a hag. For the right price ghoul cousin could be found on the streets of any magical bazaar. A multitude of sea creature themed pets were sold along with translated copies of the adventures of Harry Potter. It was at least labeled historical fiction.

"Maya, we saved you a pie." Ima turned to Harry. "Touka said you wouldn't appreciate one, so we got you some fruit instead." Maya dug into her pie, while Harry tossed a grape in his mouth.

"So, what are we doing here?" Touka asked. "You don't exactly look comfortable in the spot light."

"This place won't be here much longer. I thought we'd enjoy the shops buy some stuff. At dusk just as everyone gathers for the firework show. Daiki Shin will conduct his reaping." Harry said.

"Then why don't we warn them or attack the place. If they are too scared to gather here, then that should stop it." Touka said.

"You are a kind person Touka." Harry noted. A blush covered her cheeks.

"Shut up." She replied.

"Its too late these people are already marked for sacrifice." Harry pointed to a child that suddenly fell over.

He struggled to get up for a moment then stilled. A young girl ran to him and tried to shake him awake.

"We're leaving before the panic sets in." Harry said.

"I thought you said it wouldn't happen until the fireworks tonight." Touka yelled.

"Daiki Shin isn't the one conducting the reaping." Maya said.

"Have you figured it out Maya?" Harry asked.

"What have you figured out? What am I missing?" Touka asked.

"Touka chill out, they were dead already right Harry." Amaya said. Harry looked to the normally quiet girl. She could be Touka's purple haired twin.

"The thing Daiki Shin summoned has begun sucking the souls from the believers." Harry said. A grand smile spread across his face.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Maya leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. "I'm angry with Daiki Shin. I wanted to give you the best Christmas present this year. How can I top a fight against another version of yourself?" Maya asked.

"Any gift you give me will mean more because its from you. This fight means nothing, it will last only while whatever monster Shin created can remain entertaining."

Harry was back at a closed Anteiku. Maya was putting his new armor on one piece at a time. She purchased it from some dwarves she'd tracked down thanks to Dr. Brown. Each piece fit him perfectly. The armor was heavily enchanted and wearing it was like a dream come true.

"I honestly can't believe Daiki Shin was this stupid. It was easy for Grimsmith to get ahold of the Shin family record. From there, I just tracked his expenses and figured out he was working with a member of the CCG. They've been steeling ghouls off the streets for a month. Then I used historical information to track down a book his grandfather lost during the occupation of china. The Tsung family were happy to assist me. Unfortunately, I didn't read Japanese and I didn't have a cultural grounding in the language. That's where you came in Ayato." Harry said.

The kid glared at Harry's words. "For the low price of yugioh booster packs, I was able to have you study and decipher the ancient rituals of the Shin. That book was enough for me to learn that Shin didn't know what he was doing."

"That's really interesting. Why are you wearing medieval armor? It won't protect against a kagune much less whatever is back there." Koma asked.

"This armor could take three light hits from me without warping. I don't really know how powerful the possessed half kakuja is." Harry said.

"You didn't mention anything about a half kakuja Harry." Maya said.

"I'm just making a guess. Most wizards are far too intelligent and value living too much to summon a neverborn and bind it to a ghoul's body. I'm going to guess this idiot let his pet demon devour the bodies of the failed experiments." Harry said.

"You don't seem worried in the least." Yoshimura said. The old man had remained silent through the discussion.

"This may be my first challenge since reaching this level of power. By all rights, I shouldn't be able to match an idealized version of myself placed in a ghoul's body. I should be utterly, hilariously, and ridiculously out matched." Harry said with a laugh.

Maya smiled. Harry's eyes glowed green, as he began to slowly ramp up his psychic aura. "I'll be back in time for boxing day." Harry said. Purple energy gathered around his body as he stepped out of the shop. The sky began to distort as Harry began to relinquish the tight leash he had over his power.

He left the ground reaching the clouds before rocketing towards the Shin mansion. Bodies of magicals littered the streets. Ghouls having found the location were dragging off as many corpses as they could manage. The souls were gone from the bodies. They were no longer Harry's concern.

Harry hovered in front of the mansion. Powerful family magic protected the building. The Shin ancenstral home was a tough nut to crack. It would take an hour to get through. That was plenty of time for the creature beneath the manor to finish its transformation.

**Daiki Shin **

Furuka was no where to be seen, the coward. Didn't he know that this was a turning point in history. With a chained god they could take Japan from the Washuu family. Wizard kind could openly rule again. His family would spear head the next invasion into China.

"Father what is that thing?" Daiki looked to his daughter. A slip of a girl with only minor talent.

"He is the future of our house. Look upon the great weapon of the most ancient and noble house of Shin and feel pride." Daiki roared.

"The people celebrating are dead. Ghouls are dragging off our citizenry. Without people we are just a single isolated family of magicals in a state full of ghouls. Our wards won't protect us forever." Ano said.

"We have something stronger than all of those useless parasites combined. They won't dare to attack us knowing we will unleash our dog upon them. Look at it, isn't she beautiful. I wonder if your children will inherit her power." Daiki shot his daughter with a stunner and levitated her through a one-way hatch. He waited as the flesh covered his daughter and the screaming started.

If this daughter wasn't worthy house Shiki had others.


	15. Chapter 15

From a distance the manor looked rich and imposing. Only when he looked closer did Harry see the flaws. It was a finely dressed corpse. No matter how you paint it or what banner you put up underneath it's a troll. The structure was a Frankenstein's monster of various style piled upon the other. Roman, Greek, and Japanese architecture were mixed in this manor in all the wrong ways. Parts of it were falling in from disrepair. Some of the structure served no purpose like columns that held nothing. One would think the building was in a state of transition except mold covered the columns. This manor has been rotting for a long time.

Around the castle were several courtyards. These courtyards each contained a red glowing stone. These stones were the key to the wards.

For over a millennium these wards have stood strong. The house of Shin was one of the four great houses of Japan. Their numbers were in the thousands. In their history, they've had a dozen lord rank wizards emerge. Each of those wizards added to the wards. They crafted artefacts for the defense of the house and left behind their private research journals. This house was known for producing great wizards by the hundreds. Even today they followed a feudal system. The Great houses stood tall and lesser houses crowded around them. On the outskirts of those lesser houses were the muggleborn, half-bloods, and pure-bloods who are not part of massive families.

Harry was floated in the air undressing the wards with his eyes. The lords of the past had instilled many redundancy arrays. Attacking one weak spot one way would lead to an attack by the wards from another direction. There were many trap holes in the defenses. Routes in the maze of runic frame work lead to nowhere. These wards were the first line of defense for a great house of Japan.

They were strong.

He reached out with his senses and touched one of the ward stones with his psychokinesis. It wouldn't budge while the other stones were in place.

Each of the stones were charged with more mana than Harry had ever encountered. If he used a magical means to get through, he would fail. More than a hundred different ward schemes covered the rocks. Each had numerous effects that Harry couldn't identify. It would take weeks to research all the different wards. It would take even longer to find the real hole in those wards.

Harry wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He was dressed to impress in new shiny armor and unable to get through the front door. The stones were just out of reach for his telekinesis.

There was a flaw in the wards. They covered a good portion of the structure, they were protective of those with Shin blood, and where the ward moved so too did the stones. He touched the wards and felt them push back against his hand. They were built to take on tank shells, and mortar volleys.

He took a breath and activated obliterator. His muscles filled with power and the desire to destroy all things. He kicked back sending himself over a kilometer up the road. Bending his knees angled his body right where he wanted it. The concrete crumbled as he sped off. Each footfall cratered the ground five feet deep. Dust and concrete shot up behind him as he accelerated at ridiculous speeds.

In the blink of an eye his fist contacted the ward. A rippling sensation swept through the barrier and the rocks cracked. The wards winked out and the rocks exploded.

Harry kicked open the doors as golems attacked him. After smashing them to bits, Harry made his way through the manor searching for the shin library. The halls of the manor were empty. There wasn't a person left within the upper floors of the manor. He couldn't guess where they were or what they were doing with a demon in the basement. While they were away Harry stole everything magical. Anything of value was tossed into his inventory. Gold from small chests did not escape his notice. He stole hundreds of jewelry boxes and didn't stop until he'd taken everything in the first six floors.

Once he ran out of treasure and artefacts to plunder, he went after the art work. Anything that looked ancient or expensive was taken. He found a room with tiles studded with jade and diamonds he pulled up the floor. Harry cracked open the walls and found tiny sacks of galleons, scrolls, and tiny artefacts. One was an amulet that could unleash a concentrated burst of fiend fire. There were rings that improved the wearer's fortune and an ancient Chinese tomb.

Pictures littered dressers of sexual acts performed on prisoners in the higher levels. Each room was empty and unguarded. He'd collected several bone china sets, jade carvings, and silks aplenty. Everything he found, he took.

A room was only clear of plunder after the walls, floor, and ceiling was torn open and searched. He'd stopped counting ancient katana after the 300th he'd found. Some had only a single enchantment while others were numerous. One blade was clearly goblin silver hidden away beneath a floorboard.

He made his way to their dining hall and stole the silk table cloth. Hundreds of pairs of jade chop sticks were found along with jade bowls. He found journals under the floor boards. Several poisoned daggers were just under the table. The wood the massive dining room table was made from looked ancient and important. Harry took everything ripping up the nailed floor boards to be sure.

As a final fuck you to Daiki Shin, Harry rolled up every Persian rug in the house. He collected the crystal chandeliers and made his way to the hidden elevator in the basement. The elevator opened to a massive library.

Scrolls and books covered the shelves in abundance. Ancient simulacrums containing the knowledge of wizard lords past stood upon pedestals. This was the power behind house Shin. Their wealth and legacies were those of a great house. But now they were no more. Harry cleared the library row by row adding whole book shelves to his inventory.

"Hey, stop that right now." A girl's voice yelled out.

Harry turned his head and dodged out of the way of a stunner. The girl of fifteen stood there with her wand drawn. She waved her wand transforming the air before pointing her wand at him. Dragons made of transfigured air slammed into his barrier before dissipating. With a step the floor tore apart, and Harry appeared next to her. He took the wand from her hand and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked.

"You're the one who's responsible for that thing. If not for you, my father wouldn't have." She went silent. "I know you're a thief and a cur." She said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter and you are?" Harry asked.

"Saya Shin, how did you get passed the wards?" The witch asked.

"Saya, I like that name. Your father offered me a Shin bride. Though the house of Shin couldn't be considered a great house anymore, I'm still willing to take you as a bride." Harry said.

Harry could see the wheels turning behind her brown eyes. He thought it was adorable. She was going through plan after plan to betray him. Perhaps, she'd have his heir kill him and rule as lady Potter. Britain didn't quite work like that. It was a chance to have a little fun. She could be his new test subject. How durable could he make her? Harry did have a lot of lore to explore.

"Fine, I'll be your bride and sign myself to you. I want out of this hell hole!" Saya demanded.

A smirk covered Harry's face. He reached his hand forward and caressed her cheek gently with his gauntleted hand. Harry raised his visor revealing his handsome boyish face.

"There are some rules of my household. You may worship no gods. Your body does not belong to you. Inner house conflict remains in house. You also have rights in my household. In house you have the freedom to speak your mind. At all times you have the right to arm yourself even against me if your able. Finally, you're allowed pursue house enemies with in house resources."

She stared at him for a while then nodded her head.

"I now pronounce us husband and bride." Harry said. And pecked her on the lips.

"Just like that no ceremony, official documents, or a bedding." Saya asked.

"You wouldn't survive bedding me. I'd crush your pelvis to dust with a single thrust. I hope you know how to use those thighs." Harry said.

"Besides, I have a demon to kill."

"Father called it a god. He has given every lady of the house to it. Then he fed the monster his sons, our elders, and cousins. Anyone who hears his voice must obey him. That's how the family magic works. It's like an imperius curse amplified by the wards." Saya said.

"The wards are no more. That creature your father summoned is no god." Harry chuckled at the lunacy of it.

"It's a predator that feeds off emotion. The more powerful the emotions the more energy its fed. The demon was crafted from an idealized version of me. It then started to feed, and it quickly learned what fed it. Then it learned what was most nutritious. Fear, hate, and despair are some of the strongest emotions out there." The girl had a shocked expression at the revelation. "This isn't exactly new information." Harry said.

He continued to steal the rest of the library. Nothing was safe from his touch. Several floors of the library were stripped bare in minutes. In less than an hour he was able to strip the entire library.

While he worked Saya looked pensive. She approached him again with an odd expression on his face.

"My father wasn't always like this. He became head of the family at an early age and strived to bring prosperity to our house. Before I was born we were on the decline. In a few decades we wouldn't be a great house any longer. The other houses were talking about replacing us with one of our rising cadet houses. Father was desperate. Members of our household were eaten by ghoul more often than ever."

"Damn you guys had it rough. I would have tried to use the CCG maybe bribe some officials."

"Those are the first tools a head of a house wields to solve such a problem. They failed the CCG held little interest in protecting wizards. He met a man in black who offered him the support of V. Father hired this group to abduct ghouls for research purposes. New spells were developed to bypass a ghoul's magic resistance and golems were designed to protect wizards on the streets. Predation went on the decline and we began to rise again. Talks of replacing us ended." Saya said.

"Despite that your father still summoned a neverborn." Harry said.

"Father became obsessed with the state of our house. The status quo wasn't enough, he wanted to lord over the other houses. To do that he needed something malleable to control and powerful. In the old days it wasn't abnormal for wizards to bind demons. This shouldn't have been different." Saya said.

"I've bound a demon before. There isn't much to it, in Britain. Britain is where I'm from and where my neverborn was created. Did your father account for both the British and Japanese ritual laws?" Harry asked.

"So, when summoning a demon from another country you must follow both that country and your country's ritual laws. What happens, if you don't use them?" Saya asked.

"They attack the mind directly. It was a newly formed neverborn. It wanted food and your father was unprotected. As it feeds it grows in intelligence and power. It knew who controlled its food supply." Harry said.

"So, it wasn't my father's fault. It's the demon that's doing this." Harry could see relief in the girl's eyes.

"Yes, your father is merely an incompetent. His lack of preparation has led to the deaths of thousands." Harry said.

She lashed out with her wand transfiguring the dust in the air into hornets.

"He's my father and I'm going to save him!" She yelled.

His hands moved quickly gathering up the hornets before crushing them in his hands. Harry let out a sigh. Perhaps, he'd put it on a little thick. Harry had only learned about that rule after a detention with Dumbledore.

Harry followed behind through the transfigured monsters until he reached a sphinx of all things. The door to the lab closed just after Saya entered.

"You are close but a world away from the lab to get passed me you must defeat me in a game of riddles." Harry pulled a collar from his inventory.

"If I win, then you belong to me." Harry said. He silently waved his wand and whispered a finite incantum. The sphinx remained so she was real.

"I'd like to start since you challenged me." Harry said interrupting the sphinx. She raised a golden brow at his words before nodding. "What's your name?" Harry asked.

She held up a massive paw and licked it while contemplating the question. "My name is Sweet Rhyme in your language. Your human ears would only hear roars in my tongue." Harry nodded. He tapped his wand on the collar's tag and the name changed to Sweety Rhyme.

"During my lifetime, I walk on four, two, and three legs." Rhyme said.

"They answer is a human. What is your favorite food?" Harry asked.

"Fresh Tuna raw if possible. I require innards to remain healthy. I love the way they make my coat shine." Harry took out a sheet of paper and wrote it down. "Aren't you going to try harder to get passed me?"

"No, I have plenty of time." Harry said.

"I have many limbs and when the wind blows, I dance." Rhyme said.

"Trees, you're taking it easy on me as well. I could ask you to answer advanced calculus problems. I hold endless volumes, pages, and articles." Harry said.

"A library." She said. Harry shook his head. "A book stores." She said.

"My inventory is the answer." Harry said. She ducked so he could put the collar around her neck. "Can you transport yourself to my home?" Harry asked. She nodded and vanished with a pop.

Harry opened the door to see an insane wizard trying to push Saya into a one-way chute with a rolling chair. The wizard's body was ripped open where he'd cut himself to feed the demon his pain. With a sigh, Harry placed his hands on either side of the wizard's head and snapped his neck.

"You killed my father you, insane bastard!" Saya yelled and unleashed a sickly green curse.

Harry tossed Daiki Shin's body in the way and watched the body explode in a shower of gore. Saya dropped her wand as her eyes widened in shock.

"I suggest you leave this place." Harry said.

The wall separating him from his foe tore apart under his psychic might. Entering the area of experimentation was like entering hell. Blood, bone, and guts covered the ground. Pieces of humans and ghouls covered the area. A slimy mess covered the floor Harry assumed the goop to be the remains of a ghoul or human.

He saw the creature wearing his face with the body of an adult woman. It was naked. Its vagina was clear for the world to see. Black hair cascaded down the sides of its face framing a pair of green kagugan. She could be his beautiful older sister with tits like hers.

Mouthed bladed tentacles shot from her back at lightning speeds. He deflected them with the back of his hand. Each attack was quick, and she always withdrew her kagune before he could destroy it. He flew in front of her and delivered a powerful blow to her mid riff. Rips exploded through her skin as she shot back colliding against the flesh covered walls. Crystalized RC cells shot from newly formed wings as he approached. They collided with his barrier and shattered. The mouths of her tentacles opened and unleashed Ship Wrecker's Giga Blast. Two beams of lightning magic smashed into his barrier draining away his defenses.

When she dropped the attack, Harry continued his approach. She roared, and the blades of her tentacles unleashed cutting curses of their own.

Time froze to Harry's point of view. He side stepped the attacks and waited behind her while time caught up to his speed. Harry tapped her back and watched as she shot across the room.

The demon continued to make clumsy attempts at his mind. As her body healed she ran at him and tried to overpower him. Their hands clasped before he ripped her arms off and kicked a hole through her chest. She shrieked and regrew her arms in moments.

Red lines of RC cells grew along her new arms. The magic flowing off her grew stronger as his own magic weakened against her magic resistance.

Harry released two cutting curses bisecting her horizontally and vertically. Four pieces of her fell in a pile as he waited for her to regenerate.

It showed to Harry how people thought of him. They thought of him as a poor weak wizard getting up after every deadly blow. People loved the underdog. Watching this creature was like looking into a foggy mirror.

Worse this creature was slow to adapt to combat. Harry appeared behind it just as it finished healing and smashed its head to pulp. He kicked it body up in the air before knocking slamming it against a wall with psychic power. Its body fell against the wall absorbing organic matter and rebuilding itself. Even now pulped and broken it regained its shape.

This dumb idiot newborn creature that only knew how to eat was an insult. If Daiki was intelligent, he could have molded it from conception and made a powerful weapon. Instead, he let the creature drive him insane. Harry had expected a powerful mirror of himself. Instead he had a mess with his face.

Harry glanced over the runes that covered the creature. Most of them didn't work because of the nature of the ritual. Harry waved his wand negating the central rune. Her ghoul physiology took over and healed the runes away.

When she healed next she fled from him into a corner. She turned her head when he appeared next to her. She unleashed her kagune and blasted RC crystals at him.

"Stupid child, I'm not going to kill you. It isn't worth it." Harry muttered. "What a lousy Christmas present. A baby demon in my own image. All you are is potential."

Harry reached a hand out and she flinched away. He persisted and rubbed her shoulder. She met his green eyes and all he saw was confusion. She wasn't hungry anymore she'd fed on enough souls to become self-sufficient.

He'd have to take her with him to Hogwarts. Maya and Saya couldn't deal with her. She wasn't a half kakuja but she had no experience. He'd have to teach her right from wrong, discipline her when she did wrong, and teach her to predict her cravings for human flesh.

Help . Cookies . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top

We use cookies. By using ur services, you acknowledge that


	16. Chapter 16

Harry was making breakfast in Touka's kitchen. Maya stood over his shoulder making sure he didn't accidently add human flesh to his meal. She seemed weary of his presence next to a stove. Saya was sitting on the couch playing duel monsters with Ayato. The witch was getting along well enough with the ghouls around them. She was also still in shock over her family dying. Anything that distracted her from that fact quickly took her interest. Ayato must have been happy to have someone to test his new decks against. Most of the others were either asleep or looking through their piles of gifts.

"You should just let me cook Harry. I have a better nose than you and I know what you like." Maya said.

Harry cracked six eggs and flipped a ribeye steak. When the eggs were fried, he added the rice, more vegetable oil, butter, vegies, and mixed the concoction. Most of it was done with precise cutting curses mixed in with his psychic aura. It let him focus on seasoning the steak and adding the hash browns.

"Its Christmas and you normally do all the work; I'll be careful not to cross contaminate." Harry said.

Maya put her hands on her hips and brought out her kakugan. Harry quickly added some pepper and tossed the steak a final time. Once done, he quickly tossed the bone in his mouth and crunched it up. With the bones removed, he chopped the rare steak up and added it to the fried rice. Afterwards the divided the rice into two bowls and tossed one to Saya's seat. He tapped them with quick stasis charms to keep them cool. When he turned around Maya's arms were crossed, and she was tapping her foot. Her hand was on her the side arm on her hip. It was a hand cannon that fired bullets at rail gun speeds. Even Harry wasn't confident he could dodge them at this range. They could probably kill him. Runes built into the gun handled 99.9999% of the kick when the weapon fired. It came fully loaded for Maya if she had to take care of any CCG agents. Body armor was useless in it. Even the dwarven armor Harry wore couldn't stand up to the weapon. His psychic barrier was another story entirely.

"Harry why did you take that witch as a wife if she couldn't even cook for you." Maya asked sweetly.

"I think he wanted some legitimacy after robbing Shin manor. It could be to get the rest of my family's wealth." Saya said. "By the way thank you for giving me our marriage license for Christmas. Should, I get a tattoo of it. Where should I put it, tramp stamp or asshole?" Saya asked.

"Tramp stamp obviously, only I can look at your asshole." Harry said out of hand.

"Are those the jade chop sticks from our dining hall? Did you get my cursed dagger? I left it somewhere in the middle of the table." Saya said.

"You'll have to find it among my collection. I found a lot of cursed daggers stuck to the table." Harry said.

"So why did you pick her, if all you were after was legitimacy?" Maya looked her up and down. She tapped her lips with a finger. She doesn't smell any better than any other witch. Does she have any talents that we could use?" Maya said.

"Please don't kill me. Besides a few cousins, I'm the last of the Shin line." Saya said.

"Well, why shouldn't we have you for dinner breakfast instead of, I want to say Kuma." Maya turned to her brother Rin who was playing chess with Ima.

The child ghoul was gleefully taking advantage of her elder brother's distraction taking his knight and rook with her pawns. Rin looked thoughtful trying to pull up information he'd thought inconsequential.

"I don't remember the guys name. He was one of the wizards that dropped dead. The Tsukiyama family were actioning them off the other night. We're out twenty million." Rin said.

"Its only money, I think its worth it for Christmas." Harry said.

"Um, Harry don't change the subject why that girl?" Maya asked.

"She was the last one. Her father had already sacrificed all of her family to Lily." Harry said.

"You said I impressed you with my battle magic. Why did you name the thing that wiped my family out Lily?" Saya asked.

"Your battle magic was alright. Transfiguring air is impressive, and you didn't have a panic attack once you realized you couldn't win. I'd say that puts you head and shoulders above most wizards when their confronted with me." Harry said.

"Could you be any smugger dear." Maya said.

Maya turned to Saya and looked her over in a reappraisal. She licked her lips before walking over to her. There was a serious look on Maya's face. Harry sighed and poured some saki in some saucers next to the meal. Then he poured two hefty glasses of tea with cream.

"I'd rather you didn't kill her. She is a member of the family now." Harry said.

"I wasn't going to eat her Harry. I was going to give her a bite to show the other ghouls she's ours. Besides pissing on her, it's the only protection I can give her." Harry took the other bone from the ribeye and crunched it to bits.

Touka spoke up. "I'll get the first aide kit. Its better that she heals slowly from this. The point is for the wound to scar and be noticeable." Touka hesitated.

"Why don't you bite them both Harry? It would show everyone who they belong to." Touka said.

"That's a great idea Touka. I haven't told you about ghoul courtship Harry. There hasn't been time and it's a little embarrassing. When ghouls want to show they're going to be together forever. We bite each other on the shoulder. It puts our scent on each other and makes a scar to prove we are together." Maya said.

"It isn't something we do in public Touka." Rin said.

"I can't bite through Harry's skin. I've tried to leave my mark on his shoulder more than a few times."

It wasn't that his skin was completely bite proof. His psychic barrier passively always protected him. If he lowered it, she might be able to chew through his skin with a sundering curse applied. Harry could shrug off such a curse normally, but he could self-apply it.

"There is a work around, but I agree with Rin. When we do this, it will be private." Harry said.

"Good so no one is going to bite me right now." Saya said.

"I'm still biting you. If you're a part of the family, we can't have random ghouls attacking you. Besides we aren't marrying each other. It can wait until we return home and when I've recently fed." Maya said.

Rin and Harry set the table. There was a knock at the door just before Harry took his seat. Harry got up to answer it. Before he could look through the spy glass the door burst open. Red robed aurors and CCG agents charged through the doorway. Psychic power stopped them in place and forced them out of the apartment.

Harry looked back to see Ima, Ena, and Amaya's frightened faces. Rin was a second from unleashing his kagune, Maya was mid draw, Saya's wand was ready to transfigure air and Lily woke up. Harry stepped out and closed the door before the agents could enter their home. Guns of all kinds were pointed at him. Quinque were out. It was fortunate that the Yoshimura, Irimi, and Koma were celebrating elsewhere. With a glance to the right he saw an unfamiliar man that stank of demonic energies. The man's name was unknown to Harry, but Harry was certain he had something to do with this. Now Harry just had to defuse this situation and return to Christmas dinner.


	17. Stat Update

**Author's note: Hey this is just a stat update. I'm going to start doing one ever five chapters or ten if little happens to need an update. This should show where Harry's power is and why he's so overpowered. **

**Game Mechanics Note:**

**Psychokinesis is from another timeline and it's a really over powered skill. Most skills become really powerful after lv50. When the reach lv100 they can become forces all their own. I'm going to get into Harry's other skills in the following chapters. Once a class if fully mastered a higher class that grants greater stat bonuses become available. A character who masters knight, paladin, dark paladin, crusader, and Conqueror, and God Emperor will be stronger than a player who masters wizard, thief, knight, priest, gunman, and beast tamer. They are both at lv600 but the former has mastered a sixth tier class while the later master six first tier classes. If Harry had chosen to specialize in magic he would be stronger at this point with just magic than he is now. **

Melchior Nimrod lv350

Alias: Harry James Potter

Race: Human

Age: 11

Classes: Wizard lv100 +700 INT +400 WIS, Knight lv100 +500STR, +500END, and +500DEX, Paladin lv100 +2000STR +2400END +2500WIS, Dark Paladin lv50 +1250STR +1250END + 1000INT +1250WIS +500CHA

Perks: You have 25 augment points to spend Augment points don't affect class perks.

Individualist – The one who would not conform to the ideals of to the effects of worship.100% immunity to mental attack by group think to hive mind diseases, thought disease, and multi mental 10 max

Wizard

Wizard Core 10X mana regen

Magus – Science and magic are compatible +500%INT Gains x2 mana +2INT per wizard lv

Gifted – 100% faster spell learning speed

Enlightened – You see the world for what it is. +500% WIS Gains x 2 mana regen

Nascent Soul – Your soul has evolved x10 Mana, mana regen, and spell damage

Knight

Saber – Greatest knight anti magic skill +2STR +2END +2DEX per knight lv

Slayer –+1% more damage, loot, and xp for every hundred kills of a single enemy type

Protected Land – When a land is declared protected x10 health and defense when defending it

Juggernaut - While in heavy armor you are unstoppable. X10 STR, END, and DEX

Obelisk – x10 HP and DEF while holding a position.

Obliterate – x10 STR (when fighting in protected land. X100 STR)

Paladin

Inquisitor - +2 STR +4END +5WIS per Paladin lv, anti-demon skills

Hero +3STR +5END +5WIS per Paladin lv, Hero Skills

Titanic Will – Fortress Mind Buff constant and passive Psychic Aura

Glory Gold – Can wield Divine weapons, +1 charisma per great enemy level when slain

Pride – A weakness and a blessing +500% paladin skill gains

Champion - +10STR +10END +10WIS per paladin lv, x10 health, health regen, mana, and mana regen.

Dark Paladin

Possess Demon – You gain the psychic ability Dominate: When a demon is possessed by this skill they will fight for you. +5INT +5WIS per dark paladin lv

Angel Slayer – Angels fall to your blade. Unlocks anti light psychic ability: skill: black alchemy.

Dark Infused – Essence of the dark flows through your body. Demonic and dark weapons feel a kinship with you. Skill unlocked: Dark Arms

Demon Rite – By binding a demon to yourself or dominating one you can gain a single demonic skill or ability per demon. +5INT + 5WIS per dark paladin lv.

Dark Titan - +10STR, END, and INT per class lv. Before the gods there were titans. +50% damage against neverborn type beings.

Spell Chain – When inflicted with a curse while the caster is present the user can unleash a counter user gains the skill: Counter Curse.+10INT per Dark Paladin lv.

Anti-Hero - +10CHA, END, & STR per dark paladin lv – Women love you because you for your dark and mysterious respect you because when you talk its only because you have something important or groundbreaking to say.

**HP 415,500(8,311,000) (5120/min)**

**MP 1,554,000(917,400/min)**

**Psychic Barrier DEF 91,127,531,250 (911,275,312,500) Psychic aura active = 8,304,226,951,719,726 with armor (830,422,695,171,972,656,250,000) Weakness: Dark, Immaterial, hive mind, Eldritch, chrono, and death.**

**Dwarven armor DEF = 1000 while wearing heavy armor (10,000)**

**Psychic Destruction DMG = 11,089,229,683,609,423,828.125**

**STR 4259 with perks (425,900) END 4655 DEX 512**

**INT 2220(3,885) WIS 4170 CHA 800**

**LUK 100**

Skills

**Psychokinesis lv75(Expert) – The psychic power to affect the world around the user. Effect % = 10 x skill lv x INT. +75% INT**

Psychic Abilities

Push and pull – Short Range, move an object at 100 x skill lv = newtons of force (300 newtons are around the force of a bullet)

Levitate – Short Range, Make an object float. 100 x skill lv = newtons of maintained force.

Psychic Aura – An aura of psychic power boosting offense and defense lv x WIS = % effect increased.

Grip – Short Range, Hold an enemy in place with psychic power.

Flight – Short Range, Fly through psychic power.

Barrier – Shield your body with psychic power. 10 x skill lv x WIS = DEF

Mind Drain – Short Range. Touch an enemy and implant a psychic seed within their mind. Once it blooms gain 1% of enemy INT.

Singularity – Medium Range. Create a point of collapsing gravity and launch it at enemies.

Dominate – Short range. An attack of the mind designed to take the means of self determination from an lv x INT x 10 = telepathic damage.

Destruction – Medium psychic energy resembling damage = 10 x skill lv x INT/ Sec

**Dark Arms lv15 (Novice) – The link between the user and their dark skill allows for unique abilities with dark artefacts. 1 x skill lv x INT = % effect increased **

Dark Artefact Abilities

Augment – the ability to enhance spells with powerful emotions and mental the energy becomes too much for the artefact a backlash can occur.

**Black Alchemy lv1 (Novice)– no is the power to mutate the natural and create items abdominal to the world.1 x skill lv x INT = % effect increased.**

Alchemic Abilities

Necromancy – The ability to breath false life into the dead. 5 x skill lv x WIS = false HP of undead divided by minions summoned per spell.

**Dark Magic lv10 (Novice) – Magic tainted by the darkest of twist, bend, and sometimes break the natural laws using them comes as a price.1 x INT x skill lv = % effect increased.**

New ability

Death Chain – Short range. When an enemy dies a nearby enemy has a 10% chance to join them.

**Evocation lv22 (Novice) – Magic that affects the world instead of the body.1 x INT x skill lv = % effect increased.**

Ability Discovered:

Magical Vocals – Sing a song of magic that carries your emotions forward. 5 x skill lv x charisma = % boosted spells


	18. Chapter 17

Harry was beyond words. Purple light surrounded his body and the air began to churn with static. Bolts of purple lightning tore out flashing up towards the sky. Vast amounts of energy flowed from his body trapped only by his morals. If he didn't care, then these fools who disrupted his Christmas dinner would be dead already. Did they realize how precious their lives were? They only had one, then whatever god they worshipped devoured them in the immaterium. These people didn't go up in arms for the souls of their loved ones. They had no idea what the true state of the world was. He couldn't speak, his body shook with barely controlled wrath. Mana and psychic energy blasted out of his body and he had nowhere else to put it but up. His anger mixed with the energy wasted and pouring into the immaterium. This decision would undoubtedly sew karma and he didn't know who would reap it.

"Harry Potter please my lord we didn't mean to call upon your wrath. Why were you in that apartment? We received a tip that a group of ghouls were inside." The man dressed in the best robes said as he groveled in a disgusting manner.

Harry was moments from lashing out at the man but held onto his fury. No one had died. They'd just ruined his dinner with family. But they couldn't have known they were doing that. Harry took a deep breath and the flow of power began to wane.

"My sister in law is only six. Aurors and CCG burst into her cousin's apartment what is she going to think. I doubt she'll every trust either as long as she lives." Harry mentally patted himself on the back. With great effort, he withdrew his power until only a faint glow remained.

"What about the tip off? A crazy eyed man with silver hair demanded.

The wizard straightened up. He looked to the aurors and the CCG. Then he turned his gaze to the man in the black suit. That man was contaminated with demonic energy but that wasn't the source of the taint. Harry could tell with a glance the man was a nihilist. Those who see no meaning in their existence are easily corrupted by demons who promise purpose.

"Its obvious the tip off was untrustworthy. Furuta, I'll the chairman will hear about this blunder. We are leaving Lord Potter to his holiday." The wizard in charge said.

"May I remind you Mr. Lee the CCG doesn't take orders from your kind. We will continue," the man was cut off by a force gripping his neck.

"I'll save you Furuta." A man with short black hair said. Harry waved his wand cutting the man's quinque in two. The man himself wasn't hit by the spell.

Furuta's face was going purple, so Harry let him go.

"There are no ghouls in that apartment. I expect that if any are listed as potential ghouls, they will be marked as human." Harry let his words sink in. He'd prefer not to increase his body count if he could help it.

"Why should we listen to you boy? You're the same age as my daughter if not younger." The white-haired inspector said.

"Easy 1st class investigator Mado. Lord Potter is a powerful wizard and well known for killing ghouls. I'm sure this was just a misunderstanding." Mr. Lee said.

Harry gave the man a little more attention. He was a thin man covered in artefacts. Two green glowing amulets on the man's person were sympathic in nature. They functioned on a modern version of voodoo. Instead of the wizard dying from a spell the amulet broke. One such amulet was worth 100,000 galleons or 150,430,000.00 US dollars. Paper talismans glowed from within the inside of the man's robe. Each defended from a specific spell type. Stacks of them in the man's pocket were built to protect against the cutting curse. Even Harry's brand of cutting curse would be too blunted to do any real damage against the man. He knew Harry would be here. Then why back Harry up.

Harry reached out with his psychic grip only to touch a barrier of talismans keyed to psychic energy. The man smiled as if he'd won a great victory.

"Is something wrong Lord Potter you seem distracted." Harry dipped his head to the side just as a quinque bullet passed by where his head had been.

"You seem dead set to die." Harry said. The white-haired man opened his mouth to speak again.

"Mr. Mado be silent this is a battle between lords. It has nothing to do with the CCG. I'm sure you'll have your chance to make a new quinque after I win." Mr. Lee said.

"You know my name, but I've never heard of you." Harry said.

"Of the three great lords of Japan I'm known as the the immortal. You may call me Nagato of house Lee. Once I defeat you my legend will spread from the east to the west." Nagato said.

Harry shot forward and smashed his fist through Nagato's head. One of the wizard's amulets shattered just as Lee lifted his wand. Harry placed a food stasis charm on the wizard. Before transfiguring the air to pull away from him at high speeds. Ice crystals formed around him before his body froze solid. Another amulet exploded before the wizard fully raised his wand. Harry could see the utter disbelief in the wizard's eyes. Harry raised his fist and smashed it into empty air. Nagato had a port key. This wasn't the last he'd see of the Lord of house Lee. That wizard had come prepared.

The entire fight had lasted a few seconds. Harry felt his heart beat slightly faster. It wasn't exciting yet. It would be interesting to see how Nagato Lee developed. Someone who planned could make an interesting foe. Harry considered him a seed sown and left it at that.

Harry turned to the shocked bystanders. Many were frozen in place shaking like frightened sheep. Soon they'd bleat for sanctions against his reentry into the country. Yes, from now on he'd have to enter the country illegally.

"Does anyone else want to keep me from my Christmas dinner?" Harry asked.

"What was that no one moves that fast not even ghouls? This is the power of a god. You did it. You became a god. You've become swallowed by your legend." A wizard stuttered out.

"Believe what you want. I'm returning to my Christmas dinner. Touka and Ayato Kirishima aren't ghouls." Harry said.

"We have evidence, there are footprints, camera footage, and pings from cell phone towers that put them at the scene of several ghoul attacks." The black coat wearing Furuta said.

"I understand that investigator. Its wrong. They are clearly not ghouls." Harry said. A bullet slammed into Harry's barrier flattened and fell to the ground.

Maya's new hand cannons were made with black alchemy. They could naturally bypass his defenses. These bullets were merely magic resistant. They couldn't bypass his barrier.

The entire group was unnerved. It didn't take rocket science to understand that.

"What do you mean our evidence is wrong? What about the others you have in that apartment? We have you cornered, there is no getting out of this?" Furuta said.

Harry turned to the teen. There weren't many investigators. The only one he could recognize were Shinohara and Mado the others were 2nd or 3rd rank investigators. The wizards were supposed to be enough back up to handle most any situation. Nagato would have been able to fight another Lord class wizard, if they were on the same level. Those talismans and amulets had been powerful defenses. They worked and bought him enough time to activate his portkey. The other wizards were hesitant to show aggression.

"Are you accusing me of being a ghoul?" Harry asked. The wizard in charged looked mortified.

It was a simple maneuver to increase protection for Touka and Ayato. Politics were a mess especially for Japanese magical society. They were technically under their prime ministers' jurisdiction. Unlike other magical societies, Japan didn't quite follow the statute of secrecy. They kept magic hidden but there were more layers of protection for the secret. Yakaza for instance cracked down harder on anyone who suddenly noticed magicals. If this didn't work, then Harry would have to resort to force.

"We know they aren't related to you by blood. You have the wrong ethnicity." Furuta said.

"I believe he's hiding ghouls from the CCG, that is a felony no matter what country you live in." Mado said.

"He's still just a kid Mado. We just need to convince him to give them up." Shinohara said. He was the only voice of reason among them. Harry stepped away as another round smashed into the building behind him.

If they exposed his new family, then Harry would have to be brutal. He'd have to kill all the investigators and wizards. It would cause an international incident. He'd be declared a dark lord and ostracized from every magical society. Furuta was the cause of the situation but Harry didn't have any proof that he was at the manor during the demon summoning. Everything would be easier if he used force.

"I know what this is really about." Harry said.

"What is this really about Ghoul lover?" Mado said.

"I didn't pay my share for the CCG's investigator ball. It explains why your threatening me you want a donation and by any means necessary. I should have known. Because if that isn't the reason, then I'm going to kill every one of you. If I hear a peep from your government then I'll come back and repeat." Harry pulled out his check book and glared at the wizard who stared on dumbly. "Who do I make the check out to? This is what you're after right." Harry said.

The agents and wizards looked to one another. Harry caught the most recent sniper round and thumped it back. It flew through the barrel of the riffle that fired it shattering the barrel.

"Why don't you look at this instead." Furuta said. He held up a talisman with a strange set of green symbols on it.

Harry blinked wondering what the symbols were meant to do. The agents and wizards looked at the symbols as well. Something was happening. There was a faint power flowing off the symbols. When they tried to latch on to Harry's mind they fell away.

"You're right Furuta there isn't anything to see here. We should go." Mr. Shinohara said.

"I've seen enough evidence there aren't any ghouls here. I'm sorry for disturbing your Christmas morning young man. Please forgive me for wasting your time." Mado said.

Harry was frozen in disbelief. There was something about those symbols that didn't set right with him. That feeling on Furuta had spread to the others including the wizards. Only the quinque seemed immune to the effects and the small magic resistance they granted their wielders wasn't enough. This was a mass possession. Orders were going out over the radio and the police blocking the street began to clear out. This was what Harry wanted to happen. This was the best possible outcome with he least amount of blood shed.

The problem was how it happened. Harry didn't chase down and kill the possessed wizards for one reason. He was a British wizard and had to be a tourist here. If he killed a group of wizards for seemingly no reason, it would reflect badly on his infant business. He'd have to call an exorcist to to take care of the problem. The demonic taint was relatively low.

Harry took his research notebook and wrote a note. He'd read it when he returned to Hogwarts and ask Jeanne about demonic symbols. She was a the one to ask about the subject. If she didn't know anything then surely, she'd have a hint. He wrote the symbol on the page along with an enchantment version of the notice me not spell. Hopefully, Hermione wouldn't see it if he left his notebook laying around again.

After making sure there were no further sniper shots, Harry went back inside. Overall, he was patting himself on the back. No one died and he was certain his food was still warm.

"Do we need to return to Britain with you?" Ayato asked. Harry eased himself down at the table.

"Let's eat." Maya said. She dug into her meal and the other ghouls joined in. Harry watched Saya hesitantly use her chopsticks to eat formally. Harry ate his own cooking conservatively. Even with his psychic power he felt the slightest crunch of an eggshell. It was odd how bones gave a satisfying crunch and eggshells were off putting. Ima was busily slurping up a bowl of small intestines while Saya tried very hard to focus on her meal. Rin was eating liver, Touka had some diced kidney and lungs.

"Rin did you say you purchased two bodies?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you don't mind reimbursing me, do you?" Rin asked.

"No not at all, how are we transporting it. Do the Tsukiyama ship or do I need to prepare an expanded bag with stasis charms?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no they ship. I was surprised it was free. What did the CCG want?" Rin asked.

"The usual they thought you were ghouls and one of their number was waving around a demonic symbol. I'm going to call a local exorcist to see to the problem. The possession spread to all of them, once they saw the sign, and now they're technically a demon cult." Harry said.

"Is that illegal? They're literally demon worshippers right." Rin asked.

"As a matter of fact, the crime for demonic possession is death if an exorcism isn't successful. The Spanish burnings weren't to burn witches they were to burn witches possessed by Black Mary. A demon that spread frequently among witches. It's considered a thought disease that become a demon." Saya said.

She took a quick sip of her green tea before going back to her meal. Harry managed to empty his bowl and sat it down. He looked between Touka and Ayato. At first, he thought the demonic presence was from Lily's summoning and binding. Now he wasn't sure. If this was something serious that the local exorcists couldn't stop then getting them out of the country was the responsible thing to do.

"We should bring them with us. I'll have to spread some money around, but I can get them citizenship in the UK. We should warn the Manager and the staff here. Yomo might want to leave with us now. I don't know if Britain will be able to handle many more ghouls. Artificial human products haven't taken off yet. The CCG supposedly have an artificial food source for ghouls in their prison. If we come out with their exact formula, we'll be hit with patent laws. We'll need to find our own way to the solution." Harry said.

In his opinion it was insane that patent laws were more of a threat to him than numbers and weaponry.

Days later he was back on the Hogwarts Train. Touka and Ayato were home and Maya had begun taking over the territory of London and distributing the hunting grounds. Summer was going to be interesting. Harry wrote down a few memos to study talismans, amulets, and stasis charms. He was finding out that certain spells could be altered slightly. The stasis charm was a stop charm. It messed with time in a sense. Harry wanted to study the spell further to see where that branch of magic took him.

Lily his very own demon snuggled at his feet with her head in his crotch. She wore a thick robe complete with a hood to disguise her figure. A thin mask of silk blocked her face from view. Harry didn't want some stupid teenagers to try raping her only to get their dicks bit off. So, he covered her body, to lower temptation. Any who tried to rape her now would deserve to get their dicks bit off. According to Maya, Lily had a fascination with eating them. It wasn't uncommon with female ghouls apparently. Ghouls in general had their own preferences. Lily was a demon, so sources of lust were more nutritious overall.

"Hey Harry, who's the bird in your lap?" Ron asked.

"This is Lily my pet." Harry said.

"She's your pet, mate I don't think we can keep people as pets. The professors probably won't let you keep her." Ron said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll make an exception. She's a demon Ron." Harry said.

"A demon is that why she's in that get up. I just thought she was very cold. Mom knitted you a sweater, but our owl wouldn't fly it to you." Ron said.

"I went to Japan for Christmas. It was actually a nice trip all things considered." Harry said.

"Harry you should look at this." Harry handed him an old newspaper.

**Harry Potter Conquers Japan**

The boy who lived journeyed to Japan to wipe out one of its most ancient and noble houses. The house of Shin is no more. No survivors were found and the manor home was burned to the ground. The surviving wizard village was massacred by ghouls leaving no survivors. Yet the court of high lords wasn't convened and no international incident has occurred and Potter Inc Stock continues to climb.

**Harry Potter The Next Dark Lord **

After crushing the house of Shin and taking its last daughter as his bride Mr. Potter had Christmas dinner with his other wife's family. That's right Witches and Wizards Mr. Potter has illegally taken two wives. But that wasn't the end to his depravity. Ruling Lord Nagato Lee challenged Mr. Potter to a duel in front of numerous witnesses. By the use of dark magic the young wizard was able to defeat the Lord of the most ancient and noble house Lee. The Lord managed to activate his port key and escape certain death. It is a wonder that an international incident didn't occur. This reporter believes that some money changed hands to keep Mr. Potter's troubles in Japan a secret.

**Harry Shames His Ancestors And Marries a Mermaid**

If Lily Potter only knew the deviant acts of her son. What mother would tolerate the hedonistic act of bestiality. This reporter can't remain quiet while an eleven year old boy consorts with beasts. The murmish a well known race of magical fish people have a home in Hogwarts own black lake. Has our Boy Who Lived become worse than the dark lord?

Harry noticed there was a picture of him singing with the murmish. He sat the papers down and laid against the glass. "Mum says she doesn't want us talking anymore." Ron said.

"You know where the door is Ron." Harry said.

"I don't believe it. None of it can be true right?" Ron asked.

"In a manner of speaking its all true. If you twist the words and consider singing to be a deviant act sure." Harry said. "Its sensationalism Ron. Rita's job is to make the boring seem interesting, scandalous, and horrifying."

"I'm sorry Harry, I need to go." Ron said.


	19. Chapter 18

Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor common room with a letter from Hagrid in hand. Hermione was hot on his heels with questioning eyes. Such questioning eyes couldn't be denied for long. But he had other business to attend to and hopefully the fat lady wasn't singing. She never opened the door until she finished. Harry turned his head to meet Hermione's eyes and the dam burst.

"You have to talk about what that witch wrote about you. It wasn't fair everyone is talking about it." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I hate her. She shamed me using the names of my dead parents. She accused me of being a dark lord like the man who killed my parents. That woman slandered my good name and there are no laws against her actions. She is free to throw dirt on me as she pleases." He watched Hermione shiver under his gaze then softened up.

"Thank you, Hermione. I'm glad you're on my side." Harry said.

"How much of what she said was true?" Hermione asked.

"That all depends on your point of view. In a way it was all true. The words I'd use to describe what happened are different. The head of the Shin family made use of my legend to summon and bind a demon crafted from my legend. That demon infected the wizard's mind and forced him to sacrifice his family to the demon. I intervened." Harry said.

"Demons are no joke. I've read the journal you sent me five times. How is Jeanne doing by the way?" Hermione asked.

"She's doing fine, I'm going to the location of her death to reclaim her wings. She's been a trustworthy servant so far. Right now, she's on an island in the pacific working on my workshop." Harry said.

"What's that letter in your hand Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry flipped it open and read it twice before burning it in his hand. He snorted then smiled feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Hagrid has invited us to his hut tonight to witness his dragon's hatching." Hermione opened her mouth then closed it.

"Its afterhours we could get in trouble." Hermione said.

"I'll open a window in the common room and fly us there. Anti-broom charms have no effect on my form of flight. If anything happens, it was my idea." Harry said.

"But it is your idea." Hermione argued.

"Exactly, glad we're on the same page." It will be fun Hermione we have to go.

"Speaking of page, what was that about multiple wives." Hermione asked.

"Well let's go to Hagrid's hut."

"Harry that isn't for another five hours." Hermione said.

Several boys stood in front of the boy's bathroom with their legs crossed. Rhyme waited in front of the boy's bathroom spitting Haiku.

**To enter this hall**

**Where you find rest and comfort **

**A tax you must pay **

She spotted him then smiled a Cheshire grin.

**Master of the Rhyme **

** Joyous is the chance to sing **

** To go through a song. **

Harry thought for a second.

**So, you charge a tax **

** All that glitters is not gold. **

** Showers are golden**

Harry opened his robe and started pissing. Rhyme leapt out of the way and glared at him.

**Cats hate the shower**

** I hate yellow showers too **

** No tax for today **

A herd of boys stampeded the boy's lavatory.

**Voldemort **

He was holding on by a thread. Holding syringe in his hand he placed it over his host's heart. In the syringe was a potion enhanced by a ritual and dragon's blood. It would give him the chance he needed to overpower Dumbledore's traps and sneak into the mirror's dungeon.

"Master are you sure about this. Perhaps, we should by our time and," He sent his host pain. "I'm sorry master please forgive me. Will I survive this?"

"Yes, Quirrell you will survive. Once I leave this body you will find it much stronger for all the trials you suffered." The syringe stabbed through the sternum and injected the contents into Quirrell's heart.

Voldemort let out a sigh feeling some of his old strength returning. He didn't tell his host what the formula was really for. It was less of a strengthening potion and more a primer. The phoenix feather he'd found made this potion possible.

The headmaster was absent ahead of schedule and it was time to strike while the iron was hot. Harry Potter was gone from the castle to watch Hagrid's dragon hatch. Anyone who could stop him was absent.

**Harry **

Harry and Hermione waited in Hagrid's house. It was sweltering according to Hermione. Harry's psychic barrier protected him from temperature changes. Hagrid handled the egg with his mittens slowly removing it from the fire as it hatched. With a crunch the shell began to break as Norbert's egg tooth went to work.

"I can't believe we get to see this. How many people get to watch a dragon hatch Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"It is amazing, I'll say that. Remember don't help him or he'll be weak. Harry calmly took some raw meat from his inventory and put it near the dragon hatchling." Hagrid noticed and nodded his head.

"Good idea that will give him some incentive to try harder. We'll need to grind it up with some lemon juice for the little guy. I'll get my grinder." Harry looked over to see Draco in the window. Draco noticed, and Harry waved for him to come inside.

Harry opened the door for Draco and Daphne Greengrass to come in. "Hurry up we need the temperature to remain stable for the hatchling." Harry said.

"Its bloody warm in here Harry. Draco saw you fly off and we snuck out to follow you." Daphne said.

**Voldemort **

The traps could be bypassed by school children. Knowing the old man, it was all the lull him into a false sense of security. Once he finished out flying the keys and outplayed the chess set, he arrived at trolls and flames. The trolls were cut down to one in number. Apparently, a glance from Potter was enough to cause two hearts to explode. If he could do it over again, he'd marry lily potter to have such an heir. Harry was everything a Lord wizard could want in an heir. He was powerful, open to learning, and morally flexible. The Potters would have marked him out of the line of succession like the black had Sirius. Lily had other virtues, she had performed a highly illegal self-sacrificing ritual. She had been fully willing to give her life and soul to bypass death itself. Not even Bellatrix was so devoted.

Hindsight was 20/20 as the filthy mudblood savages say. He passed Severus's simple logic test and made his way to the mirror. He closed his eyes to not see his reflection. He walked towards the mirror and place his hand on the surface. It became permeable.

He stepped through the mirror and opened his eyes to chaos. Trapped souls driven mad by their desires burned in flowing rivers of melting gold. Taking his wand, he cast several cloaking charms. It was much easier to use than before. He crossed through the endless clinking coins and the falling scrolls of forbidden knowledge. Mountains of journals piled upon one another covered the endless lands of Avarice. No where were there more treasures and no where was it more dangerous to acquire them.

He bypassed wizards being ripped apart by their loved ones for all eternity. They are the ones who sought to redeem themselves or couldn't let their loved ones go. Now they were punished for all eternity for their desires. Tom stopped seeing his own mother. He turned his head and walked on knowing that there was only one thing in this mirror world that was real.

**Harry**

Harry drank a mug of ale as Norbert perched on his knee snuggling up against him. The baby dragon was an affectionate creature moving between everyone while Hagrid ground meat for the dragon. The young ridge back flew about feeling more security than any hatchling should. It kept looking at Harry. When it leapt into someone else's lap it looked back to him as if asking if that was ok. It was most affectionate with Hagrid and seemed to see him as its parent, but it still looked to Harry for permission.

The little dragon was growling at a piece of meat and huffed a small stream of flame upon it. The piece of meat sizzled, and the dragon ate it. It then gagged and spat the piece back out. It needed ground meat.

Harry's eyes flashed open wide as he felt a powerful force coming from Hogwarts. It was stronger than anything he'd felt on the planet. It was at least a magnitude more powerful than ship wrecker. More concerning the power was growing stronger.

**Voldemort **

He gripped the philosopher stone in his hand. The gem buzzed with untold power. He took it to Quirrell's mouth and swallowed the gem.

"Master what's happening I feel strange." Quirrell shouted. Voldemort's soul was no longer there he was merging with the stone. He could feel it ripping away at Quirrell's flesh to build a new body. This body was different. It was more powerful than anything Voldemort had felt before.

He would be reborn stronger than ever before. He was Lord Voldemort. "We are Lord Voldemort," a million voices shouted in his mind.

**Author's note: Hey guys right now i'm working on Smoldering Vengeance if you want to look at that it would be great. I'm going to return to this story but for now i wan to work on my other one. **


End file.
